The celestial dragon slayer
by Lucy C heartfillia
Summary: What if Lucy is a celestial/ dark dragon slayer/celestial spirit Wizard and was trained by the Queen of dragons Celeste and the king of dragons Acnologia (this is my first fan fiction so no hate (coz nobody got time for that) , also I do not own fairy tail it is a T because Lucy and gajeel don't have a language filter.
1. the beginning

**Hi everyone this is my first fan fiction and I do not when it will end and I don't have an update schedule or a beta reader, now on with the story bye and enjoy XXX**

 **Lucy's** **pov (child)**

"mummy what is happening where am i going" i sobed in my mum's lap

" away from this house honey hear is 2,000,000 jeawls please use this money wisely baby i love you so much" mummy cried as well

"i love you to but what is happening i dont want to leave" i cried louder unknowingly makeing it harder for my mom

"you will meet a dragon in in the forest and she will be your new mummy" mummy sobbed

"but mummy I don't want anew mum I want you aren't you comming with me, please say yes" i sobed into her skirt ,

"no darling now hurry while your fafther is not home" she cried

"okay mummy" i said as i realised that she wanted me away from my father i sniffeled trying not to cry

"Go my sweet my sweet baby girl". Mama said kissing my forehead before I leftthe house as I looked back I saw mama crying

"bye mummy don't forget me" I cryed but continued on and did what I was told, i maneged to make a quick shelter in the forest as i was unrolling my sleeping bag i saw my mums golden keys of the zodiac i could not believe my eyes she gave me her friends that made me cry again, once I stopped I dried my face and put them in my powch with my over key _i should_ _go into town to get food since i am hungry_ I thought to myself so i went to go but i heard a huge rumbling sound coming from the bushes i was terrified till i saw it was a dragon and mummy had told me i was going to meet a dragon then the dragon started to speak to me,

"why are you in the woodsthis late at night little one ", she asked with such a caring voice i didn't know what to say

"my mummy said that i will meet a dragon in the forist do you know my mummy she said a dragon will be my new mummy "as i finished what i was saying the dragon spoke

"is your name Lucy heatfillea sweetie" i just nodded

"well Lucy dear my name is Celeste and i will train to to be a dragon slayer now jump on my back" she spoke her voice filled with kindness, as she laid down for me to get on her back

"okay mummy" I giggled

 **2 years** **later**

"good morning mum" i said still half asleep

"morning darling did you sleep okay" mum said

"yes mummy i slept fine" i replied

"good now sweetheart show me your roar lets see how powerful it is" Celeste asked me

"okay but mum are we going to leran a new skill today" i asked hopefully,

"yes now show me your roar then i can teach you something new" Celeste told me

"alright mum, celestial dragons roar"i yelled

"that was excellent Lucy now time for breakfast then the new skill" Celeste said,

"alright i can't wait for the new skill wait what is for breakfast i am hungry" i asked as my stumic rumbled

"silly child we have to catch it and pick it first" she chuckled

"yeah" that was all i said

 **after breakfa** **st**

"okay lucy let you magic flow through your body shut your eyes and imagine dragon like scales all over your body now consentrate open your eyes" mum instructed as I let my magic flow and imagined the scales

"hay mum i have scales like you all over my body this is so cool" i said

"isn't it baby they are stronger then steel and even igneel's roar can't brake or burn through them haha" Mum chuckled

"mum who is igneel" I asked in curiosity

"igneel is the fire dragon of the devine dragon Council You want to know something hatchling" mama asked

"Yess please tell me" I yelled excited

"I am stronger then him" mum added smiling at me proudly

"oh cool I want to be strong just like you" i yelled

"you will one day child and your strength will rivle your father's you just cant use his magic unless you are in a huge emergency got it" mum said with a slightly serious look

"yes Mummy can we practice some more i want to practice my star dress" i said to lighten the mood

"okay then let's get cracking" mum awnsed cracking her kuckles _wait do dragons even have kuckles_ I thought

"yes ma'am open gate of the grab cancer now cancer star dress okay cancer lets train" I chanted happily

 **4 Hours later**

"well done lucy you really have a strong bond with your spirits they really love you" she said happy

"really mum (breath) you think we'll (breath) i love them to"i said in-between my heavy breathing as i was smiling whik

"i know you can really tell now lucy lets train your senses to be as good as possible now shut your eyes and try and hear my thoughts" mum comanded

"yes mum you are thinking about how powerful i am and that you are going to miss me when i train with dad for a year" i said half heatedly

"that is right darling and Don't let dad find out you can't use his magic out of training unless it is life or death matter" she warned me "yes mum i will"i awnsed

 **2 mouths later**

"morning daddy how are you" i said half asleep

"fine sweet heart what about you, are you hungry" he replied

"i am starving i don't remember eating dinner because of training last night" i said while rubbing the sleep out my eye's

"shit okay let's agree not to tell your mother that and let's go hunting " he said slightly nervous

"good idea what are we learning today" i asked

"we will be learning how to do apocalypse dragon roar and practice your dragon transformation Al this after breakfast though" Dad replied

"yay also my transformation will be celestial is that okay i get on better with that Magic ther is no kick back" i said playing nervously with my hair

"don't worry about is also don't let your mother know this but i know she told you not to use the magic i teach you out side of training unless its a life or death battle" dad stated

"how did you know" I asked shocked

"i hyjacked your telepathic conversion you had with your mum before you left to train" he added

"that explains so much as why you are okay with me using celestial dragon slayer magic when hunting" i said

"yeah pretty much i know my magic is Dangerous to use so don't worry about it to much let's forget about that for a minute and find us some breakfast" dad said

 **After breakfast (still Lucy's P.O.V)**

"now do as i say it is very similar to your celestial dragon roar but with chaos dragon magic" dad said

"okay apocalypse dragon roar" I roared followed by a black and white collum of magic that was esay

"that was great darling" he said

"i am going to go train with my spirits before lunch is that okay" i said _please say yes_

"yes you can you don't have to ask me Lucy you know that" dad reminded me

"i always forget see you at lunch daddy wait daddy are their other slayers like me" i asked

"yes sweetheart i dont know much about the subject you should asked your mum about it when she comes and lives with us so we can both teach you" he answered me

"really i can't wait" i yelled

 **5 years** **later**

As i woke up i could not smell mum or dad it was like they was never hear which is strange at first I thought they had went out hunting but soon dismissed the idea so i woke up Stella (she is my best friend and a flying cat)

"i can't find Celeste or Acnologia" I cried hysterically, I was in such a state. I blacked out and eventually stella had to try and slap me to bring me back down to earthland and moaned at me to calm down

"i will help you look for them" she told me

"thanks Stella" I said back we look for four days straight and could not find them

"what happened to never leaving me you two you made Stella cry" i yelled at the sky with asobing exceed behind me as I was holding back my own. what me and Stella didn't know was that was the start of our Adventure.

 **if you have any ways that I can improve the story or have a sujestion about what to write in the next chapter pm me or say in the review section once agen thanks for reading**

 **bye xx**


	2. the encounter

**hi thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy and if you don't then don't leave hate and move on to a different story because I haven't got time for the hate and _(bold italics)_ is for telepathy also this is not bata reard sorry i do not currently have any one to help me with that hehe bye ****XXX**

 **7 years later**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"i hate the train we are never using one again" i moaned out load why did i forget to get my motion sickness pills

"Lucy you all ways say that when you don't take the pill " Stella corrected me

"hay no i don't Stella i say it differently every time anyway where are we going" i added

"we are going to find A magic store for celestial keys" Stella answered me

"oh yeah wait Stella how many jewels do we have left" i asked

"we have at least 60,000 Jewels left" Stella added

"okay we really need to find a guild lets join fairy tail it's the no.1 guild in forie," i replied

"whatever you say do you even know how to get into a guild" Stella questioned me

"no but it is probably easy lets go find some new keys and friends" i giggled

 **later at the magic shop**

"hi sir do you have any gate keys" i asked in a sickly sweet voice

"why yes i do but not a very powerful one" the man replied

"aww it is the little dog canis miner how much" i asked

"20,000 jewel" the old shop keeper said ,wait what lucy you can lower the price by your looks i thought to myself Stella dissaproved me doing this

"are you sure its 20,000 come on what is it for me" i said while trying to look as hot as i can

"15,000 jewel thats the lowest okay" he said still a bit happy of what just had happened

"thanks have a good day sir" i smiled a real looking fake smile creepy old man

"Stella what are we doing now" i asked

"I don't know lucy got any Ideas" Stella replied

"i have an idea let's go to the chemist and see is they sell notion sickness pills" I added with a happy smile

 **natsu P.O.V**

"uggh I hate trains they are evil" i moned

"you say that every time we are one a train'' happy added

"ugh happy anyway lets go find igneel" i said happily

"aye sir natsu look out, never mind" happy yelled then we heard screams

"what the fuck, they are making my ears bleed and happy stop laughing wait are they talking about igneel lets follow them" I yelled to my blue cat

 **lucys P.O.V**

"why are all those girl fowning over that man Stella cut it out you are under a charm spell" i said enoyed at wait he was doing

"what thanks Lucy he is such a creep" stella thanked me looking ashamed

"its okay stella he is a pathetic man for using a charm spell i comforted her

"igneel igneel it's me natsu wait who are" a ramdom boy yelled hahaha that boy is mad, but how does he now igneel of the divine dragon council umm,

"whats the mater Lucy" Stella asked me

"nothing just that boy knows someone that is a dragon" i told her a bit on eage

 **natsus P.O.V**

"who are you" obviously not hiding the disgust in my voice

''why i am the great salamander" he smirked

"ugh nice meeting you not, when i get back to the guild I am going to kill kav" i mumbled the last part to myself what are you doing salamander is talking to you i heard some girls yell and then they started beating me up,

"girls calm down now he did not mean any harm here is my autograph" he grinned,

"ugh what the hell is this" I said iretated

"don't you dare insult the great salamander again" the girls yelled and started beating me up,

"calm down girls I am, having a party on my yacht tonight and your all invited" the salamander said and the girls finally stopped trying to kill me

"hi are you okay" a pretty girl said gestering for me to take her hand so she could help me off the ground

"lucy stop worrying if he knows igneel then he is probably a dragon slayer himself the golden cat said

"happy why are those girls talking about me in front of me hello" i said confused

"oh sorry do you want to talk over lunch" she asked them me and happy nodded are heards like a madman

 **at lunch**

 **Lucy's** **P.O.V**

"thanks we are starving" natsu stated

"your welcome by the way my name is lucy and this is Stella she is my best friend and my only family left, by the way what are your names" I asked

"I'm natsu dragneel and my little buddy hear is happy" he answered me

"so i now this is a weird question but how do you know igneel" I stated curiously

"wait you know igneel do you know where he is" natsu yelled

"okay natsu hold it right there all i know is his name and he is on the divine dragon council with my mum Celeste and dad and you haven't answered my question how do you know him" I asked again

"I know him because he talt me dragon slayer magic and is my step-dad, how do you know about dragons" he stated again

"i am a celestial dragon slayer my mum is Celeste queen of the dragon realm and dragons all i can say is your dragon is alive and well this is all i know about from a riddle but I

Don't know the language it is written in" I told him sadly

"thats fine" he answered me

"wait did you think igneel was in the middle of town you are an idiot oh well it was nice meeting you natsu dragneel" I said as put the money on the table and began to leave

"lucy look behind you why are they Boeing to you" stella stated with concern

"i dont know stella boys get up you are embarrassing me and your selfs" I told them quickly

"oh sorry lugie" Natsu said back

"that is not my name come on stella lets go" I said and me and Stella was off

 **later at a park**

"mira-jane is so pretty i wish we could join fairy tail" i said to Stella

"you would definitely fit right in look they have destroyed half of a town again" Stella added slightly telling me of at the same time

"shh whose there, cancer star dress, oh its you from before"I chanted then turned around and saw him the fake from before i try to hide my disgust in my voice

"hi beautiful i saw you earlier and i wanted to talk to you i couldn't help but over hear that you and your fury firend wanted to join fairy tail have you heard of the grate salamander of fairy tail" he said in a sickly sweet Tone

"wait your that salamander do really think i can join fairy tail" i asked sarcastically

"i will put in a good word for you with our marster you just have to come to my yacht party tonight" he added

"yeah sure i will be there" i said i just have to be nice to this scum for one night to see what he is up to and to join fairy tail I am going to need to get more motion Sickness pills

"stella we are going to join fairy tail" i said almost screaming

"lucy doesn't that man look fermiler to you" Stella said werry of the man

"now you mention it he does but i cant remember where i have seen him"i told her

"me nether luce" stella repled

"oh well lets get my motion sickness pills" i said quickly changing the subject

 **later at the party**

thank goodness i took thoes sickness pills i will be so weak right now I wouldn't be able to stand up

(" ** _Stella stop dont eat anything that i havent okayed as the food might be druged" i told her through our telepathy link "good call lu" she replied "yeah be careful Stella" i told her )_** then the the salmander from earlier walked over

"why i do hope that you enjoing the party come lets talk about you joing fairy tail in private come this way" he instucted

"oh sure salamander sir" I said

 ** _(_** " ** _come on Stella is my telp reaching you fine" I asked "yeah luce" stella thought)_**

"so salamander when am i joing fairy tail" I asked

"in the morning now let's tost to you joining fairy tail" he said in a divius way

"why are you trying to drug me i am not stuped i now what a sleeping drug smells like thanks" i hissed

 ** _(_** " ** _hey stella i just heard men coming in the room be on guard" i told her though the link "yes i will now lucy be carefull" she replied "i Will Stella don't worry" i told her)_** then i heard his men say bora got a good one , bora now i remember i saw his face on a wanted poster for Human trafficking

"get her now" he yelled at his men "now Stella, sorry to slow boy's" i moked them as i am flying out then natsu and happy from earlier dropped on top of me

"what the heck" i yelled irritated

"s-sorry" natsu stuttedoh he has motion sickness

"happy get natsu out of Here i am now very enoyed" i said in the most dangerously low tone "come on happy lets go luce might no she will blow this ship up when she calls her out" Stella warned happy at the same time he shivered

" okay then lets go i've got natsu" happy said nervously

"open gate of the water bearer Aquariusl" i yelled knowing what is about to happen

"tch i was having a date with my boyfriend you heard boyfriend tch" she moned "shut up and shot that ship down sea hag" i orded

"tch land brat" she replied she shot the ship and got me in with it wow that hurts

"happy weres natau" i said to happy next to me

"over there why i bet he is going to fight the imposter" happy answered

"probably and i am joining him i have some unfinished business with that inposter" i said with an evil glare at the ship i walked up to natsu

"hay need a hand" i said

"oh sure "was all his reply

"celestial dragon wing attack"i shouted and hit the imposter and he was out like a light i win

 **Stella's** **P.O.V**

"wait stella lucy is a dragon slayer" happy yelled suprised

"yep" i said with a smug smile

"her dragon and her dragons mate Trained her but she can only use the magic her mum taught her unless in an extreme emergency that is a life or death battle" i told happy with a more serious expression he srared at me i a state of prue shock

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"come on Lucy, stella didn't you guys say that you wanted to join fairy tail so lets go" natsu yelled as he grabed me and the cats and ran of so we didn't get caught by the rune knigts

"sure lets go then" i repled what i didn't know was my life was about to get very hectic.

 **once again if you have any ways that I can improve the story or have a sujestion about what to write in the next chapter pm me or say in the review section once agen thanks for reading**

 **bye**


	3. fairy tail

**hi eve ryone i just wanted to say _(bold italics)_ are telepathy just so you dont get confused i hope you like it also this is not beta read sorry i don't have any one to help me with that now enjoy XXX**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"wow natsu this guild is huge" I said out load as me and natsu walk through the big double doors and natsu shouts

"I am back, kav the information you gave was me wong the salamander was a fucking fake" natsu yelled at someone and was starting to get pissed off

"hay natsu shut up and stop yelling" a boy behind me yelled

"shut it stripper" natsu yelled

"gray clothes" a woman who was clearly drunk yelled then the man walked up to me

" shut up you drunk oh sorry but can i borrow you clothes" he said calmly

"what are you a pervert or do think it's okay to ask someone that and everyone shut up your hurting my ears celestial dragon Iron fist" i yelled as i punched grey square in the face and everyone was looking at me so I gleared at them and everyone seemed to srink

"lucy" stella warned me i ignored her, then someone started another fight that natsu got involved in and then there was an all out fight i was about to stop it when the giuld master stopped the fight he was huge... wait he just uses giant magic he is actually a small old man

"would you and your cat like to join fairy tail" i heard someone say behind me it was mira jane

"yes please" i quickly replied

"where and what color"she asked me and Stella

"on my back in dark blue please" Stella asked

"can I have it on my right hand in pink please" i added happily

"yeah sure of couse here you go" Mira said stamping is and smiling I looked at my guild mark and smiled i ran to show natsu my ft mark and he just awnsed

"yeah cool good for you luigi" with out looking up, so shoved his face harshly into the request board then i wisperd dangerously in his ear

"for the love of mavis, it is Lucy not Luigi just get it right" i smerked all he said was

"aye" i smerked to myself

"i win" then i heard a little boy yelling " please send someone he left on a 3 day misson and has been gone for more then a week now please send some one" i heard the boy yell at master i felt so upset then master said something that pissed me off

"romeo your father is a fairy tail Wizard he can handle himself if we go find him it will only damage his pride, now go hone and have some milk and cookies like a good boy" master told romeo I think his name was

"jerk" Romeo yelled as he stood on masters foot and he was about to run out the door but i stopped him

"don't worry kid i will find your father and bring him back safely okay celestial mages word" i told him determined to help as I bent down to his leval and smiled

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I can tell lucy is thinking what I am thinking and yes she was doing what i was going to do

"wait up luce i know were we have to go, i am also coming as you don't know what maco looks like and what if you get kidnapped by vulcans" i said then

"urgg Vulcans they are so perverted fine then" Lucy awnsewd creeped out because of the vulcans

"lets go then luce" i said

"natsu first we need to get some motion sickness pills at the pharmacy " lucy replied

"what there are pills to help with motion sickness how do i not know about this has everyone been keeping it a secret all this time" i yelled shocked by what I just heard

"no natsu you just haven't asked or look" lucy giggled cutely

 **sorry it was really short and there wasn't a lot of natsu point of view in this chapter i am busy with home work and it has been a hetic week with school and my other Hobies if you have any suggestions for how to help me improve the story it will be appreciated thanks for reading, bye Lucy c hearthillia XXX**


	4. saving makao

**hi everyone, just wanted to say _(bold italics)_ are telepathy just so you dont get confused i hope you like itthis is not also this is not bata reard sorry i don't have any one to help me** **sorry but** **enjoy** **XXX**

 **Mt hokabay**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"not much further natsu although i did tell you to take a motion sickness pill before we got on the carriage " i teesed him

"uggh get me of this contraption" he moaned

"should have took the pill natsu" happy teased more

"aggg i get is should of had the pill" natsu moaned again almost falling on the floor making everyone laugh

"natsu why did you actually come" i questioned him

"because you don't know makao and what he looks like" natsu answered and i noded that was fair

"and he loves you lucy and didn't want you going alone" happy snickered

"damm cat i would wach your back if i was you" i told happy with venom prominent in my voice

"sorry this is as far as i can go kids because of the snow storm sorry kids" the driver added we paid him and were went of to look for makao

"Lucy stick close to me we don't want you to get kidnapped by a vulcan" natsu added in a cocky tone

"i won't be kidna ..."i was cut off by a huge Vulcan

"human woman, human woman" shouted the ugly monkey that coment made me want to kill this over sized ape he landed in his cave and put me down

"human woman, human woman, human woman" there goes that damm perverted monkey

"get away from her and were is makao" natsu screamed

"follow me i will show you" the vulcan said, being the idiot that natsu is he followed the monkey i mentally slapped myself because of his stupidity

"right this way" the monkey smerked " hay you damm monkey" natsu yelled as then the monkey came close to me "open gate of the golden bull, Taurus" i yelled

"well hello Lucy your body is mooving me today" taurus said then i remembered he is also a massive perv

"hay you stupid monkey you cant just call in reinforcements" natsu yelled as happy and stella droped him and he then kicked Taurus in the gut

 **Stella's P.O.V**

"happy we should stick to the sidelines Lucy's dragon slayer magic can get explosive when she is mad" I warned happy as we stepped away from the fight

"why would she be mad" happy asked Stella

"wait a moment 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" I counted down till Lucy got mad

"natsu you baka that cow is one of my celestial spirits i am going to kill you when we get back to the guild" she yelled at natsu angry yet not as much as I thought

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"natsu you baka that cow l is one of my celestial spirits i am going to kill you when we get back to the guild" i yelled at natsu

"sorry luce i thought he was the vulcans friend as he was saying al that pervy stuff "natsu apologized and the last bit made me blush wait why did i blush

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

God Lucy is cute when she blushes wait why the fuck am i thinking that she is just a friend

"hay natsu watch out" lucy yelled but before I could react the vulcan came and attacked me with lucys spirts axe

"i camand the gate of Taurus to close" lucy yelled with her spirits key in the air just then the axe dissapired

"celestial dragon wing attack" lucy yelled

"fire dragon's iron fist" i yelled

"hay luce i am getting bored lets just use are dragon slayer magic in a usion raid" i suggested

"okay" was all luce said

"celestial fire dragons roar" me and luce yelled in unison and my fire had tured gold and shot the monster in the stomach and when the smoke cleared the vulcan was Glowing and he turned into makao

"wait that perverted monkey is makao" Lucy yelled

"yeah luce i think we went overboard he needs some kind of healing" i yellled worred

"dont worry i can use healing magic and i can fully heal me and others it is more powerful than grandine's slayer but they are still a powerful a healer and slayer" lucy said smugly

"okay then heal him" i said enoyed

"o shimaring light of the stars bend at my camand heal this man of his illments" lucy chanted then a warm light engolthed makao and he was healed in seconds then makao woke up

"makao are you okay" i asked him

"i failed romeo i defeated 19 if thoes beast but the last one took me over i failed him i falled romeo" makao spoke that iratated lucy

"no you haven't yet but if you dont get of your sorry butt and come with us then you would have failed him and then there would have been no point of doing the mission and us risking are lives to come save you" Lucy spoke with an evil glare and me and makao gallped

"lets go home guys Romeo is waiting for you" i changed the subject

 **back at magnolia**

"Romeo" i yelled

"natsu.. daddy i have missed you i shouldn't have asked you to do the mission" romeo yelled out as tears formed in his eyes

"no romeo it is okay if those kids bullie you anymore say can your father defeate 19 vulcans on his own mine can" makao told romeo then he smirked and cried into his father's shoulder

"thanks natsu, happy, and thanks Lucy and Stella for bringing my daddy back to me" romeo yelled back to us

"thats okay Romeo" lucy smiled and waved at him i could see her tear up we were both thinking about are adoptive perants

"can i help you natsu" she smerked

"no but you do have a heart"i teassed her happy let out a small giggle

"so i also have a brain something that you have but don't use natsu" Lucy hissed at me happy let out a load laugh

"lucy got you good there natsu you know what makes it more funny it's very true" happy added

"lucy is also amazing at come backs as well as great at fighting" Stella laughed

"damm happy your supposed to be on my side" i wispered

"yeah he is he is just speaking the truth" lucy giggled agh i forget lucy has better senses then i do, her mum and dad must have trained her so well i am slightly jellous

 **S** **o how did i do if you have any suggestions to help me improve the story please pm me of write it in the comments no hate this is my first fan fic**

 **thanks for reading and see you next time XXX**


	5. Duke everlue

**Hi everyone i am hoping that you are enjoying the story so fair and will like this chapter as well i have tried to incorporate some nalu fluff the best i could, also** **_(_** ** _bold italics)_** **are for telepathy, thanks and enjoy XXX**

* * *

 **Lucy's** **P.O.Z**

"i love are new house Stella it has all we need a lage living room a good sized bathroom a great kiction and my favourite my bedroom.. what the hell are you two in hear you have broken Into my house that is illegal" i shouted the last part

"me and happy were board so we came to see you wait, what are you doing and what are those keys things on your belt for" natsu asked as if he had just been invited into the house and not just broken in

"I am trying to relax and the keys on my belt are called celestal gate keys i used them to summen spirits from another dimension to help me **(i am putting the celestial spirit world as another dimension as i think it sounds good)** it is often known as the celestial spirit world do you want to see me make a contract with the one i got in hargeon" I explained but asked him the last part

"sure" natsu answered

"I who is linked to the world of celetals, beckon you to my side cannis minor the little dog "i explained to them then charted and a little snowman appeared

"Lucy did you do it wong" happy added enraging me

"no i have not now shut up flea bag"i said angry

"natsu Lucy insulted me" happy yelled

"you are on your own on this one happy "natsu said

"you two shut up i need to make a contract with plue"i smiled

"you are calling it plue "natsu judged i gave him a death steare and he shut up

"worse then erza" I heard him whisper I laughed he is adorable when he is scared why did I think that

"so why are you here anyway" i asked

 **Natsu's P.O.V**.

"i almost forgot, hey lucy do you want to team up "i asked hoping for her to say yes

"yeah sure, what is the mission" she asked wait what

"how did you know about the mission" i yelled shocked

"my sences are better then yours and the rest of the dragon slayers remember so i can hear People's thoughts if they are loud enough" she said with a sumg smile on her face her smile makes her look even more like an angel why did i just think that

"yep lu is so powerful you haven't even seen half of her power" Stella added

"we have to retrieve a book called daybreak from some duke it says he is a perv it also states that he is looking for a blond haired maid" i explained

"how much does it pay" Lucy groaned

"it pays two thousand jewel so it should be some easy money" i added

"that sounds fine if he trys anything I will just beat the pervyness out of him" Lucy said with an evil glint in her eyes she is a demon a beautiful demon what the hell why did i just think that wait why am I felling hot i'm a fire wrized I don't get hot

"you two we have to get a train" Stella added

" luce do you have any motion sickness pills"i groaned it makes me feel sick just thinking about the Train

"luckily i do thankfully we don't have to suffer"Lucy said with her beautiful smile wait why did i just think that and why am i blushing

 **On the train**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"natsu where are we going" i asked

"we are heading to a town called onibus **(A/N i can't remember what the town the client lives in soz** ) "natsu replied

"so when we get there what are we going to do" Stella stated

"i wanted to go and get some food with natsu" happy added

"is food all you two ever think about" stella scolded the two boys

"i need to stop by a shop and pick something up i will meet you at the restaurant and don't worry i will smell were you are "i answered smugly

"how did you know I was thinking how do you know where to meet us" natsu shouted

"I have higher senses then all the other slayers" I told him yet again

"natsu we have told you like a million times about Lucy's highend senses" Stella said mockingly

"onibus station this is the way to the exit if this is your destination" the Train conducter said over the loud speakers

"see you in 10-15 minutes" i said

"okay lucy see you later" natsu yelled

 **At the restaurant**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"happy this food is amazing we should save the oily foods for Lucy " i said to happy

"aye sir and some fish for Stella" happy added

"when did i say i liked oily foods you two" Lucy said angry at me and happy

"oh and happy I actually don't like raw fish "Stella added and happys mouth fell open it was so funny

" what" happy yelled

"sorry lucy wait what are you wearing" i said changing the subject

"it is my maids uniform for the mission" lucy explained

"come on happy lets go pay and leave to see the client" i told happy

"aye sir" he yelled back

 **At the client's house**

"i am so happy you could accept my request" our client said

"we were happy to accept the request" Lucy said greatfull

"we really need the 2000 jeweles" i said

"natsu" lucy scolded me

"are you not aware the reward has been changed it is now 2,0000 jeweles

"what that is amazing" lucy said shocked

"so what are we doing" l asked

"well i want you to burn a book called daybreak" the client answered lucy

"i can do burning really well" i smerked

"i know just don't burn the place down please natsu" lucy asked me

"as long as you don't make the building explod either lucy" Stella moaned at lucy

"so were does this Duke everlue live anyway"i asked

"he lives in the big mansion at the outskirts of town" the client said

"okay lets go guys" lucy yelled to get are attention

 **At Duke everlue's mansion**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"we are here do you guys nuow the plan" i asked natsu and happy Stella doesn't forget plans

"what was the plan again lucy" natsu asked

"ugh i pretend to be applying for the maid job if i get in i sneek the book out of the library and natsu you burn it if i don't get in then i have another plan i will tell you later got it" I explained to natsu and happy

"oh i still don't get it" natsu said

"natsu i know you know what the plan is you are just trying to annoy me okay"i hissed and shot him an evil glare

"yes Lucy"natsu said wirh fear in his voice

"now go hide behind the bush and stay quiet"i ordered them then as i apoched the door I calmed down and put on a sickly sweet voice and smile i then Knocked on the door

"hello i am applying for the maid job" i said then a gorilla like woman game out from the ground and she smelt line a celestial spirit which was odd

"master we have a woman applying for the maid job" the huge woman said

"hehehe let me have a look" everlue said

"i hope you like what you see sir"i said in a sweet Voice

"ugh this is a waist of my time now leave ugly i only imploy the most beautiful maids"everlue said but as he said it four ugly maids cane up out the ground and started fawning over him

"okay sorry for waisting your time" i said pretending to be sad

" bye ugly" all the maids said in unison apart from the pink haired one she was sad i could it hear in her thoughts

 **Behind the bushes**

."Lucy blew it" happy said

"shut up happy lucy did not blow it that man does not know beauty even if it bit him in the butt" I heard natsu say

"ahh th-th-thanks natsu"I sttuted wait why am i blushing oh god can he see

" hey Luce that man is an idiot for calling you ugly" Stella said

"thanks Stella now on to plan b" i said

"wait is plan b blowing the place up" natsu said exited

"nooo natsu not at all happy and Stella are going to fly us up to the top and you natsu Will use you magic to melt the glass of the window and we will sneek in through fom the window and find the library which is where the book is most likely to be" i explained

"no complaints good now lets go" i said

 **unknown P.O.V**

"so they are fairlytail wizards and they have come to steel something " i said thinking of a plan

 **Natsus P.O.V**

"wait where are we going luce" i asked

"we need to find the library and then the we can find the book" she arwnsered me

"and that means natsu you and happy need to be quiet got it i know that might be hard for you two but try" stella scolded me and happy

"hay we can be quiet" happy wisper-yelled at stella

"you two follow me and stella i think I can smell books" lucy said smiling

 **At the library**

"omg **(A/N oh** **my goodness, for all the people who believe in god)** look at these books" Lucy said in awe she looks so cute when she is amazed why did i think that

"hey luce do you know what the book looks like" i asked

" i think the client said it was gold and called daybreak" lucy said while searching the books

"hey natsu,lucy i think me and Stella have found it"happy whispered knowing that me and Lucy would hear him

"happy i found it you just grabbed it first now pass it to lucy" Stella corrected happy which made lucy giggle lucys giggle is so cute why the hell did I think that

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"here you go Lucy" happy said

"oh my goodness this book is written by kem mozalleon i thought i read all his books" i said with a giant smile on why face which made natsu blush for some strange reason ahh he is so cute when he blushes why did i just think that

"luce we have to burn it as that is why we are here" natsu said

"no you are not burrning this book and that is that" i said as i jumped on top of the book shelf

"come one luce what are you doing we need to burn the book for are client"natsu yelled-wisperd

"no i think it holds a secret in it" i yelled at natsu

"A secret you say do be a good girl and tell me" it was duke everlue

"i had a feeling we were being watched and I will never tell you, you disgusting old man" i yelled out at him we ran out the library

"vanish brothers **(i think that was there name)** i call you now" everlue yelled then two men came out of the ground **_("_** ** _natsu dont feak out it is lucy i am talking to you telepathically" I told him "okay luce whats the plan" natsu asked " the plan is i will run and find somewhere to find out daybrakes secret and you fight the mercenarys okay got it i know you can win natsu"i said "sure lets do this" he semi-yelled_**

"stella follow me happy stay with natsu" i yell at the to flying cats

"aye sir" happy yelled

 **somewhere quiet**

"i can't believe the secrets that this book holds stella" i wished

" when we get back we must thank levy for the wind reader classes they have very useful"stella repled

"oh please do tell the secrets that book holds young wizard or your arm gets snaped in two" duke everlue said in a creepy voice

"never you disgusting little man you are a terrible person and celestial wizard" i yelled hiding the pain he was taken back a bit at what i said, i could hear his thoughts they were so loud

"how did you know" he yelled

"i can sense virgos key on you after all i am the daughter of the great celestial dragon"i said with pride in my voice

"open gate of the maiden, Virgo"everlue yelled then virgo appeared and naysu was on her back **( i am to lazy to write natsu's fight )**

" hey natsu i know you would win"i said

"ahh thanks lu"he said blushing ahh he is so cute when he is blushing wait why did i think that

" hay natsu look can i fight him and you watch i haven't gotten to fight anyone yet and Don't burn the book i will tell you why latter once i have finished here"i yelled

"sure luce be careful"natsu yelled back

"lets do this little man"i said

"oh i don't hit woman but i can make an aception for you ugly" everlue sneered back

"oh no he is died for saying that" stella swreet dropped

"virgo i know you know how i am and i know you hate it with him i Don't want to fight you i can sense you have been in the human world all day help me and i will become your new partner and firend" i said and i could see a tears in Virgo's eyes she was crying what i said must have been corrected

"stupid girl virgo punch her with all your might" evelue yelled

"no do you know you are standing in front of lucy heartfilla the celestial princess i can not physically harm her not that i even want to" virgo yelled and evelue garsped **_("_** ** _lucy i know you can hear me please deternate mine and everlues contact only you and your family can do so please and then you will get my key"virgo pleaded "sure virgo i will for your sake" i awnserd her_** ** _)_**

"i lucy oran the celestial princess termnate the celestial contact between virgo and duke everlue" i yelled and a gold magic circle appeared around me and virgo went back to the celestial spirt world and her key appered on my belt evelue was fuirus

" you little wench you lost me my only gold key, divers magic" everlue yelled how stupid does he think i am 3,2,1

"found you celestial dragons roar"i yelled and hit the ground and him he was knocked out cold

"lucy that took you longer then normal to win" Stella said

"well virgo talk to me telepathically and asked to termnate her and everlus contact"i awnserd stella

"oh well let's go back to the clients house"natsu said

 **A** **t the clients house**

"why didn't you burn that book like i asked you to" our client yelled

"I have read the book and it is terribly if you read it normally but there is a spell on the book so everlue couldn't read waht it is really about"i yelled back

"this book has to be burned" karby yelled

"karby stop and look" natsu yelled

"now read the book it was ment to be a letter to you all this time" i said thank you thank you please take the reward money"the client sobbed

"sorry but we are not taking any of your money now go home" me and natsu said in sync


	6. titania

**hi everyone just wanted to say _(bold italics_ _)_ are telepathy just so you dont get confused bye and i hope you enjoy bye XXX**

 **Lucy's P.O.Z.** ,

"hay why are we following happy also happy are we lost at all" i asked.

"hay natsu lucys being mean and i know a shortcut though the woods" happy replied what is that smell it smells familiar but it is not one of us

"natsu be careful i smell someone else but i can't put my finger on who it is but its coming from the Bush" i warned them

"i will be back" natsu yelled running into the bush

"what the hell flame brain what are you doing" grey yelled it was Grey who i could smell

"first, natsu stop running into things without thinking second, gray why are you here and third, gray where are your clothes" i scolded them

"she is more scary then erza" gray said

"wait natsu can you smell that" I stated

"Lucy what is the matter" happy asked

"guys hold on to me" i yelled then there was a huge sand blast

"natsu, gray do you have happy and Stella i don't see them" I yelled worried

"no i don't luce" natsu and gray both yelled

"natsu you try to smell happy i will try to get a hold of stella though telepathy" I stated

 ** _(_** ** _"stella can you hear me i asked her" yes luce we are safe for the time being I think they want to eat us" stella said worried "dont worry just try to let out a distress sent we will be able to find you quicker then" i explained to her " okay luce i will be careful" stella said_** ** _)_** "i can smell Stella and happy, stella thinks that they are going to be eaten lets hurry" i yelled

 **At a ramdom clearing in the forest**

 **Stella's P.O.V**

"hay cat why are you so calm" one of are kidnappes yelled

"because our friends are coming to save us i bet You have heard of the celestial dragon and the salamander" i said proudly as on que natsu, lucy and grey came that made me smerk and the men shiver

 **After the fight (i am to lazy to write the fight)**

 **natsu's P.O.V**

"hey grey why are you here"lucy asked

"i came to warn flame brain here that Erza should be back soon" gray said and i sweat dropped

"er-erza will be back soon oh no" i stutted looking scard and gray looked the exact same as me

"stella can you see natsu and Gray's faces they look so funny hahaha"lucy laughed why is her laugh so cute

"lucy you won't be laughing when you meet her she is a she-devil she is so powerful that she can destroy 2 montens at once" happy yelled

"Don't over exaggate things happy no human can do that" lucy said to happy in a flat tone

"you will see what she is like when you meet her then" i said

 **At the guild**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"hey lucy do you want to go get a drink and some dinner tonight" Loki said to me

"no thank you loki i have other plans for tonight" i declind polity

"come on lucy lets go on a date" loki pushed and i was getting ennoyed

"loki you baka **(A/N baka means idiot in Japanese)** i said no" i yelled

"come on lucy i promise i won't let you down" loki said

"celestial dragon's kick no means no" i yelled at Loki as I kicked him

" y-y-you are a celestial wizard we could never work out" loki yelled stammering and he shot though the door

"hey lucy are you okay" mira said concerned

"yeah i am just thinking can i have a Strawberry milkshake please" i asked mira

"sure lucy coming right up" mira smiled as she said that loki came running in

"erza is back" loki yelled then not even 5 minutes later erza walk through the doors with a huge horn

"mira where is master i wish to speak with him and is natsu and grey hear" erza yelled to mira

"master is away on a guild master meeting" Mira explained

"so titania long time no see am I just decor now" I said jokingly with the red haired mage

"her highness finally joined us common folk" erza said as she curtsied you could tell she wanted to bust into laughter

"I've missed you nee-chan" I said smiling

"I've missed you too lu, lu how are you and Stella how long has it been since I last saw you "erza asked as she sat down next to me evey one looked shocked

"hmm about two, three years give or take and me and stella are fine erza-nee" i said to erza

"wait are erza and Lucy sisters " happy yelled everyone exchanged looks saying that was what they wanted to know

"happy we are not biological sisters but we have a sisterly friendship and see each other like sisters and i saved erza out in the the forest when I was traveling once I would say 5 years ago " i explained

"the first time I met you and thanks to lucy i am alive she doesn't give herself the credit she deserves" erza then added smiling

"i have to agree with you erza lucy doesn't give herself enough credit" stella added which made me blush out of embarrassment

"hey erza what do you want me and grey for" natsu yelled great saved by the natsu

"good question natsu i have reasons to belive that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big and i dont think I can beat them on my own" erza replied with that I heard wispers around the guild

"erza is asking for help" someone whispered

"oh my goodness Eisenwald must be realy powerful if erza cant do it by herself" another whispered this made me angry

"if i hear someone gossip about erza asking for help one more time i am going to kick them into next week" i yelled my leg strated glowing and everyone sweat dropped

" hey erza i agree to go but when we get back i want to fight you" natsu yelled at erza

"natsu you are a Baka" i said

"sure i bet you have gotten a lot stronger and i want to see your improvement" erza said in a casual voice

 **(** ** _hey Grey it's me Lucy it's telepathy also I take it that natsu has never come close to beating erza before has he" i said telepathically_** ** _" I had no Idea you could do that teach me some time and no erza is going to beat the shit out of him big time "_** ** _grey snorted_** )

then we both telepathically started to laugh but at the same time I felt nervous for him

"oh and lucy i would like to battle you after I battle natsu I want to see how much stronger you have gotten " erza said carmly

"sure why not "i exclaimed

"okay guys go home and pack and meet me at the train station at 1pm sharp you hear me" erza said strictly _so she is still as strict as she used to be_

"yeah sure, see you later erza and boys, Stella we are going home to pack" i yelled

"comming luce and please pack light erza i am begging lucy can't keep putting your things in the celestial world" Stella said scolding erza, erza just laughed to herself quietly


	7. Eisenwald

**hi everyone i just wanted to say _(bold italics)_ are telepathy just incase this is not beta read sorry i do not have anybody to help me with ****that** **now enjoy XXX**

 **At the train station**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**.

"Why do i have to work with ice princess over here" i semi-yelled

"i was thinking the same thing flame brain why did erza put us on the same team" stripper said

"i am not doing this any longer i am not working with a stripper okay that is final" i yelled

"fire breath erza will kill you if you disobay her" ice pants yelled

"grey natsu stop and listen first grey your clothes and second stop fighting you are not children and we are in a public space so stop arguing it is hurting my ears and i am tired of hearing you two bicker" lucy shot us a glare that is more scary the erza's

"s-sorry lucy we will behave now" gray said fear written all over his face

"aye sir" i added

"boys this is a serious misson so be a little senseable" Stella added

"hi guys i hope you haven't been waiting a long time" erza said

"not really and i see you took stellas warning" Lucy giggled

"yes stella can be quite angry when you don't take her warning when it comes to you" erza replied

"i Just don't want Lucy to use to much energy as it takes longer for her to get it back as she is quite powerful" Stella defend herself

"oh stella dont worry i will make sure i dont over use my magic okay" lucy said with her hands in the air

"okay i think we should get going now" ice princess said

"come on sorry natsu i only have one motion sickness pill left so i won't take it and suffer with you how does that sound" lucy explained with a sad look on her face

 **Erza's P.O.V**

 ** _("You are going to cast Tora on yourself aren't you" i asked luce "yep and then i will take a pill that makes me sleepy and i will pretend to have motion sickness so natsu does not get suspicious and i will take the tablet after you give us information about the mission" lucy replied smugly "you are good luce no i mean bad why are you so good at schemeing it is scary to think what of you were are enemy"erza replied p"ahh thanks erza it would be scary if you were the enemy as well" lucy thought)_** "come on we should board the train now"i said

"no i am not getting on that death trap" natsu yelled

"natsu you are taking the train so shut up i am not to happy about the train ether" Lucy yelled glaring at natsu

"natsu dont even think about complaing even move me and lucy are getting pissed" i glared at natau as I spoke

"we should get a compartment to our self so erza can explin the mission to us and natsu and not be embarrassed because of Motion sickness" lucy said.

 **In the compartment**

"So erza what is this mission about" gray asked

"well what i know at the moment is a dark guild Eisenwald is planning something and a thing called lullaby is involved" i said

"did you just say lullaby and dark quild in the same sentence that means that there is a good chance that the lullaby they were talking about is maby the demon from the book of Zeref, Celeste taught me about them, i have a bad feeling about this" lucy warned us

"guys listen when it comes to things that could dealing with zeref lucy always knows so we must be careful okay"stella added

"don't worry stella i will keep an eye out for lucy she is like a sister to me " i added reasureung Stella

"well if i want to fool Natsu i better take the slerpy pill" Lucy said and took the pill and within a few minutes Lucy was asleep

 **2 hours later**

"Gray we are here, come on we need to. get our stuff" i told gray

"i will go get our stuff and the cat's"gray said

"okay i will meet you of the train got it" i said

 **0ff the train**

"Erza" gray yelled

"what is it gray i am busy" i asked him

"i think we might have left lucy and natsu on the train" gray repled

"oh no Lucy's Tora would have worn of by now and her sleeping pill too and i have left natsu on what he hates most i am a horrible friend lucy is going to kill me" i cried out

 **On the train**

 **Natau's P.O.V.**

"excuse me is someone sitting here" some man said

"ughh n-no ughh, i think i am going to puke" i wisper the last bit

"oh my name is Kageyama" he said

"h-hi, i feel s-so sick" i stutted

"hey your girlfriend is really cute can i borrow her you don't meet to many cute girls in my guild" kageyama said

"y-you dear say any thing about me you pig natsu lets go" lucy said enoyed

"you just enoyed the wrong dragon slayer and Lucy the train is still, going though" just as i said that the train jerks to a stop and kageyama fell down and something fell out his bag

"natsu we need to leave now you here me i will answer your questions later okay" lucy yelled at me stress and worry evadent in her voice

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Oh no it is the demon flute lullaby for once why cant i be wrong about things to do with zeref "natsu we need to jump of the train i smell erza and gray and the cats when i say jump we jump got it natsu" i spoke clearly

"sure luce" natsu repled

"one two three jump now" i yelled

"lu have i ever told you that you have perfect timing"erza giggled

"you mentioned it a few times hehe" i repled

"lucy it is true you do have perfect timing" stella repled

"ahh thanks stella but we are going of topic" i said

"okay lets go i am driving" erza yelled **_(but before i start lucy do you want to cast tora on yourself and natsu erza told me telepathically ,sure why not i giggled)_**

"wait erza before you start the car natsu face me and relax i am going to cast a spell called tora it will not make you motion sick okay" i told natsu

"sure was all natsu said but i know he was excited

"o shimaring light of the stars bend at my carmand and allow me to heal me and this dragon slayer of are motion sickness, tora" i chanted

"thanks luce i feel great" natsu said "that is good natsu but this spell will only last 3 hours which is more then enough time to get to Oshibana Station" I explain

 **At oshibana station**

 **Erza's P.O.V.**

"okay natsu i know you have a tendency to act before thinking but you must listen to the plan okay" i said sternly

"lu do you sense anyone else around" Stella wispered

"no i can't but that does not mean we can relax we have to be on are guard" lucy explained

"couldn't have said it any better myself luce" i told lucy

" i have a plan" natsu yelled

"natsu does it evolve stoming the train station" lucy asked scepticaly "we can use part of natsu's plan hear me out we go to the station as if we just want to get to clover and hide our guild marks and if they recognise us then we fight okay" i expland the plan

"that sounds like a good plan" Gray stated

"okay then lets go do this" lucy whispered slash yelled as i open the opened the door i had a thought **_(hay erza i cant help but think that they are waiting for us to arive lucy told me telepathically, i feel the same luce wait luce do they know about your other dragon slayer magic i questioned her, no not yet i only just found out that my adopted father is alive and is under one of zeref's spells and the whole continent of ishgar hates him' lucy awnserd)_** lullaby that conversation made me hate zeref even more then i did

"why the fairy tail flys are here we were expecting you" i heard a sisinister voice say

"you are the one who wishes to use lulbuy" luce yelled anger radiating of her

"why isn't the celestial dragon ruler of the stars we had tried to hunt you down a year back but we could never find you" eligor said

"ha ha they actually put a bounty on me i thought they were joking" lucy laughed **_( i will talk with you about it later alright guys don't question me okay, lucy told us all telepathically,okay we all thought in unison's)_**

"i dont know why i am wasting my time with you fairy fly's" eligor spoke mocking us

"do you really want to find out what happens to people who diss with fairytail"i yelled

"ha ha ha you are so funny really but you wont beet us" eligor mocked us again

" you beat us what a joke I am fired up know" natsu yelled out

"tsk i must be leaving now but i hope to fight you erza and celestial dragon you to it will be very interesting" eligor spoke as he left

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

this man is starting to tick me off he doesn't even know my real name "natsu gray go after eligor we can handle Ty this lot" erza orded

" aye sir" both natau and gray yelled in unison

"lets do this erza lets show them the power of fairy tail and try not destroy the building as well" i mumbled the last bit

"i like your attitude luce it is like you were ment to be in fairy tail" erza gave me a complement

" lets go Celestial dragons raor"i yelled and knocked out like 100 people

" heavens weel armor 100 sword fomation dance my blades" erza had chanted next to me and she knocked out alot more

"stella take me higher" i instructed her stella just nooded and smiled devilishly at are enemy's

"the light of the stars in heaven may they guide me though the darkness of space and time and though the great cosmos by the strength of the mighty dragon that was bestoyed apon me. may the judgement of the stars be abouslot destroy all evil that thretens the light cosmic ray"

i chanted and let the spell go and the rest of the enemy's were down

"lucy can you go find natsu and gray, i am going to try to find eligor" erza yelled

"okay will do stella,happy follow me" i yelled to erza and the cats

 **Erza's P.O.V**

I graped the megaphone

"citizens the dark giuld that has taken over this station and is planning to use mass murder magic is you want to live evacuate immediately and leave all your belongings behind it is extremely dangerous for you to stay" i yelled

"oh now we are going to die" villages yelled

"go get your children and animals and run far from hear and don't trun back " i yelled once more

"what are you doing woman you are creating panic" a conductor said to me

" i will rather have panic then people dead you should get as far away from hear as possible as well"i argued with a glare then as the worker left i heard a sinister laugh

"ha,ha,ha you fairy flys sure like getting in my way and it is funny that you haven't actually figured out what my real plan ha,ha,ha those geezers don't know what's coming"eligor cackled behind me

"you are not going to lay a hand on gramps and the other guild masters" i growled

" did i hit titanas soft spot ha ha weak flys have fun in your new cage haha"he yelled i didn't even realize that he made a wind barrier

" you will not succeed" i yelled

" oh but I already have" he yelled evily and pushed me in

"damm it eligor you cowred get back hear ughh"i yelled eligor when i see you next you are dead meat

"erza what are you doing" i hear Lucy yell behind me i then looked at my arms they where all bloody form trying to get out the wind barrier

"luce we need to get out they are after gramps and the other quild masters"i sobed to lucy

"let me heal you" lucy yelled at me

"okay fine why do i always need my little sister to save me" i chuckled

" i am always saving you because you are to rash now sit still and don't talk, o'shimaring light of the stars bend at my carmand and allow me to heal woman of her illments" lucy chanted

"thanks luce what would I have done without you thoes years ago" i asked

"you whold have died thats what but you didn't" luce spoke with a playful glare

"lu erza to much sentiment and all the team is hear" Stella warned

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"there must be a way out maybe if i attack it" natsu wispered while punching the wind barrier

" natsu stop just stop" i yelled at him tears threating to fall

"no we have to save the quild master's" natsu yelled at that comment i started crying

"natsu please stop it is not doing anything you are just getting hurt" i yelled at natsu as i hugged mhim so he stopped he felt warm and his warmth made me blush

"please stop natsu if not for yourself please for me" i wisperd so low only me and natsu heard

"sorry luce i did not mean to make you cry i am sorry natsu spoke softly

"at least let me heal your wounds" i asked

"sure okay luce" narsu said and gave me his signature smile that i-everyone loves

"o'shimaring light of the stars bend at my carmand and allow me to heal man of his illments" i chanted

"now that better be the last time any one needs healing it takes a lot of energy to preform the healing spells she has done also cosmic ray takes a fair bit of magic as well" stella warned eveyone

"don't worry about me, we should focus on getting out of hear" i said

"lucy is right hay lucy doesn't luluby have a seal" gray asked

"yes it foes so there should be a dispeller around" i awnserd grays question

"i think the dispeller is Kageyama" erza stated

"okay i will go get him" i said

 **5 minutes later.**

"guys we have a problem one of his quild mates tried to kill him i can't heal him i don't have enough magic left for that, and i need to call Taurus for some celestial rocks i am hungry"i yelled but wispered the last bit

"lucy aren't you forgetting a new maid spirt" happy said

"oh yeah Virgo's gate key happy please thanks for reminding me " i said thankfully

"I can't belive that you forgot about virgo oh well no harm done "happy awrnserd

" okay thanks happy for that, now i call apon thy pass through the gate of the celestial spirit i beckon you to my side open gate of the maiden virgo" i chanted

"mistress how am i of service to you" virgo spoke carmly

" first can you not call me mistress and second can you drill a hole to the other side of that wind barrier "i comanded

"yes princess i can is it okay if I call you princess" virgo stated

" great oh and princess is fine, i am sometimes called the ruler of the stars anyway"i answered i whispered the last part

"okay princess the path is complete do you want me to go behind you to keep your underwear from showing" virgo said causaly

"noo now force gate close" i yelled and the others laughed

"oh well lets go and defeat eligor and lullaby" i yelled

 **thanks for reading this chapter i really appreciate it and sorry it took so long i try and make them long if you don't like that tell me and i might change it also if you have any other, opions or sujestions on how to make the story better then please pm me or tell me in the review section and don't forget to review it helps keep me motivated to write and continue to read see you in the next chapter bye xxx**


	8. lullaby

**hi everyone i just wanted to say _(bold italics)_ are telepathy just so you dont get confused bye and i hope you like it XXX P.S this is not bata read sorry i don't have any one to help me with that**

 **Erza's P.O.V**

"great we are out of their, great job luce now you need to rest" i said

"thanks erza and i will take the motion sickness pill" Lucy said

"hey guys can i tell you something" stella asked

"yeah sure stella" Lucy answered

"natsu and happy are missing i think they might have gone after eligor" stella admitted

"shit natsu is going after him and eligor has lullaby" lucy yelled

"luce what is going" i asked

"natsu has gone after eligor and i have a feeling that he used happys maxed speed" luce explained

"luce i know what you are thinking lets go" stella added

"see you later guys i need to go after lullaby" lucy yellled

"be careful lucy i know how destructive wind magic can be" i whispered

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"you can do it happy just a little further i can practically smell him" i told my little blue cat

"okay natsu but I don't know how much longer i can take flying" happy repled

"there i see eligor and i think i smell lucy and Stella happy i might be going crazy" i yelled to happy

"okay i see eligor as well and natsu you are not crazy" happy awnsered me "okay let's land little buddy" i yelled excited like a kid in a sweet shop **(A/N i am British we call it sweets not candy so don't judge)**

"aye sir" happy yelled his cach phase

"hey mind if we join in" i heard a woman yell from behind

"luce, stella why are you hear let me and happy Handel this" i asked lucy

"sorry no can do i have a gruge against anything to do with zeref so i must eliminate lullaby" luce said so seriously

"okay i can't argue with that but we are going to defeat them as a team" i awnsered luce back

"okay lets do this, hey eligor think you can beat us that easily" lucy yelled she is so cute when she is determined to win the glint in her eyes are adorable what what am i thinky

"what how was you able to get out of the barrier i put up" eligor yelled

"how why a new celestial spirit called Virgo did you forget that you are messing with the celestial dragon slayer" Lucy yelled smugly she is so hot when she looks smug

"oh it must have slipped my mind celestial dragon" eligor mocked her

"i have a name and it is Lucy oran so use it next time" she awnsered back really angry

" luce i think that we have done enough talking now let's get down to why we are here" i yelled at luce and then faced eligor once again

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

i am starting to get enoyed at eligor and i just want to destroy that damm flute it has to be destroyed **_(now luce dont get to angry we still want the brige left not destroyed Stella said telepathically stell i wont i can keep my cool dont worry i awnsred)_**

" come on luce i am all fired up" natsu yelled setting his body on fire

"lets go celestial dragons wing attack" i yeled as i wiped my arm accros

" fire dragon iron fist" natsu yelled punching eligor but is fire went out

"punny fire fly you will not beat me now let me fight your friend over there she is more powerful than you" eligor chackled evily

"natsu stand back for a little while i have a plan" i smerked eligor does not know what will hit him when i get serious **_(natsu it is me lucy when i give you the signal which is a L sign i need you to heat up your fire alot more then normal okay'i asked telepathically 'sure' natsu repled)_**

"now that you are on your own fairy fly now please go all out" eligor smerked

"do you really want me to go all out okay then celestial dragons roar" i yelled out and puthed out the attack

"oh i think i might actually have to take thus seriously" eligor cackaled evily

"oh really am I stronger than you thought wind man" i mocked him

"storm mail" eligor yelled and then was coved by wind i then made the symbol to natsu i heard happy trying to make him angry

"happy good idea natsu feed of these emtions and let your flame get hotter and hotter" i smerked and i looked back at eligor and the coky face he hade earlier had changed into some doubt which made ne laugh then natsus fire got so hot eligors stom mail started _to_ flow towards natsu and off eligor

"what is happening" eligor yelled

"natsu is using his heat to create an area of low pressure and wind always flows to an area of low pressure" i yelled back with a smug face when stom mail was completely of

"natsu shall we do a unison raid to finish of" i said to him as he walked next to me

"sure why not" natsu replied

"celestial/fire dragons roar" me and natsu yelled hand in hand at the same time i felt a faint blush on my cheek as i realized that are hands fit perfectly together and that made my blush deepen

"h-hay luce that was a g-great attack huh" natsu stuttered

"sorry to break up the touching moments but erza, gray and that man from Eisenwald are here" Stella interrupted

"aye sir" was all happy said

"well done you two you stoped eligor" erza called to us as she ran towards us

"wait did we destroy the bridge" i asked

"no you didn't destroy the bridge which is surprising considering flame brain was with you" gray awnsed at the same time mocking natsu

"hay Ice Princess are you trying to start a fight with me" natsu yelled

 **No one's** **P.O.V**

natsu and gray started fighting

"guys, guys" lucy yelled

"natsu, gray i hope you are listening to lucy otherwise she and i will make you listen" erza yelled and natsu and gray stopped fighting

"guys where is Kageyama and lullaby" gray yelled

"he isn't hear and i can faintly feel lullabys magic but only slightly so we need to hurry" lucy yelled back

"come on we need to hurry and save gramps and the other guild masters" erzs said

"natsu do you remember what Kageyama smells like" lucy asked

"yes this way follow me this way" natsu awnsered and they all ran after natsu they then all follow natsu and Lucy was at the back

"kageyama if you so dare try to kill gramps or any guild master your dead " lucy wispered enough so only she could hear

 **At the guild marsters conference**

 **K** **ageyama's P.O.V**

"thoes guild masters don't know what is coming" i said sporting master Makarov

"oh hi young man shouldn't you be in a hospital" he asked i thought of a believable awnser

"oh they wouldn't let me play my flute in the hospital they said it was to loud" i repled he does nonot suspect a fing

"that is a realy creepy flute you have boy" makarov said uncertainty in his voice "it does look wired doesn't it but it does make beautiful music" i awnsered him

"okay but quickly i am in a hurry okay" he stated _I win_ I thought as i was about to play memories started popping up in my head about eligor, my guild mates, salamander, titnana, the ice wizard and the Celestial dragon i need to do this lullaby will change everything

"now boy nothing will change is you continue thoes who are weak Wil stay weak forever but having a weakness is not evil, humans beings are week to begin with and alone you are weak but as a guild being with your friends you are strong that is what is neans to be a guild no better that is what it means to have nakama to help push each other and help ud and our fellow guild mates get stronger and you do not need that evil flute" makarov finishes his speech he realised i then i drop lullaby

"i surrender i have lost" i cried

 **No one's P.O.V.**

"master that was beautiful" erza Cheered the master

"Yes hey guys my magic is at hundred percent now" lucy yelled out

"lucy you are hear as well i am souta relived you are here and nervous at the same tine but also do you think you can reseal lullaby or contain it till we get to the magic council" makarov asked

"i can reseal it now if you want but i can also completely distroy it as well so it can never be used agen" lucy awnsered

"hehehe you think you can save your self now hahah perfetic Humans you will all die i will take great pride to distroy you celestial Princess" a sinister vocie crackled from the ground then a spirt came out of lullaby

" llullaby you will be the one who is going down" lucy yelled back

"haha do you really think you will beat fairy tail then you have another thing coming" natsu yelled

" lets go i haven't showed you this yet but we will discuss this later Celestal queen star dress" lucy then glowed bright gold and then when the light dimmed lucy was wearing a off the shoulder black dress with gold mesh on the skirt that makes it look like a high low style and insted of her black belt she was wearing a gold belt where her keys and wrip are the sleeves was gold aroumor with the 12 zodiac signs at the bottom **(6 on each arm)** she also had black knees high boots with gold embellishing

"luce when this is all over fight me" natsu yelled

"sure why not but after i fight erza" lucy replied

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

After lucy transformed, i didn't know she could get more beautiful yet she did what amm i thinking also her magic pressure increased.

"luce when this is over fight me" i yelled

"sure why not but after i fight erza" lucy replied next we all truned to lullaby and i swear i can see a murderous arua surrounding her she must really hate zeref

"lets do this" we all shouted

"Celestial queens degree, heavenly light" luce yelled she wad the first to attack

"fire dragons roar" i yelled and hit lullaby

"ice make cannon" ice princess yelled

"heavens wheel armour dance my blades judgement of 100 swords" erza yelled and. her swords went flying at lullaby then lullaby went to do something

"everyone i think lullaby is about to play he death tune" luce yelled out and when the demon was trying to make noise nothing happened

"oh my mavis it cant even work because we put so many holes in it that is so funny" i yelled laughing

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

 ** _(lucy_** **_i need you to destroy lullaby now master makarov said to me via telepathy, okay master i will but eveyone needs to stand back and dont blame me if i destroy somthing okay i told master via telepathy)_**

"everyone backup if you want me to end this, hear we go" i yelled but whispered the last part i stood straight with my hands in like a v shape

"with the holy celestial light that was bestowed upon me by thy holy Celestial dragon Celesteit gives me strength to destroy the evil that threatens me and those who i care about and love holy Celestial judgement"

i chanted and a ray of golden light shot straight at the demon and when all the smoke cleared lullaby was nothing but a stick of wood but to be safe i put a barrier around the flute so it can't come alive again no matter how unlikely that will be and i fainted

 **master makarov's P.O.V**

once the smoke cleared i could see that the spell was a success but i also l saw lucy laying on the floor next to a piece of wood which was probably lullaby

"erza go pick up Lucy ,gray can you try and find a first aid kit and all the guild masters i will be leaving i am sorry but my brats mean more to me then some stuped meeting" i ordered

"the meeting hall it has been distroed" i heard some masters yell i ignore the yelling

"gramps lucy seems to be breathing fine her magic is just low" erza stated

"i will carry her till we can get a magic car i am just warning you she might not wake up for a few days her magic takes a while to build up again when she is as low as it is" stella commented

"oh happy, stella i didn't even see you i sorry" i said playfully

" lets go back to the guild we should take it in turns driving so nobody has to drain all there magic" gray said looking at erza when he said about driving

"that sounds like a good idea gray" i replied "lets go oh and happy help stella carry lucy so stella isn't so drained" i added

"okay gramps" happy agreed

"oh happy don't joke about her weight if so i will tell mira not to give you free fish" erza commented before any words got out of happys mouth oh how i do love my brats.

 **hi everyone ****thanks for reading this chapter sorry it took so long i try and make them long if you don't like that tell me and i real change it also if you have any other, opions or sujestions on how to make the story better then please pm me or tell me in the review section and don't forget to review it helps motivated me to write and continue to read see you in the next chapter bye xxx**


	9. Lucy's past

**Hey** **everyone i just wanted to say _(bold italics)_ are telepathy just so you dont get confused bye and i hope you like it XXX P.S this is not bata reard sorry i don't have any one to help me with that **

**At** **G** **uild** **five days after Eisenwald**

 **Lucy's P.O.** **V**

"uggh, why the hell do i feel so drained and where am i" i said groggyly

"lucy my child you are awake i am so pleased" i heard gramps yellas my eyes adjusted to the light and ears to the sound

"oh hi gramps what happened again also where am i" i asked

"lucy you are in the fairy tail imfermry" master answered

"makarov get the hell out i need to treat the girl and i also want to talk to her as well **alone** " a strage woman with pink hair mounted emphasizing alone when she spoke

"polyusica i just wanted to check on lucy oh and lucy the magic council want to reward the fairytail member who completely destroyed lullaby when they told me i could see the unhappiness in there eyes" Gramps added

"you have checked now leave and don't tell the guild she is awake till i am done and out the room the i will talk with you later" polyusica yelled at master and then master left

"polyusica what happened i did the spell correctly"i explained

"yes you did the spell correctly but it took more magic power then you expected and thet is why you feel drained oh i and i took some off your blood while you where asleep and half of you is not human" polyusica said carmly

"oh so some one found out then fine i am half dragon my biological mum died after my training with my foster mother and dad had finished because they disappeared, because my bio mum was in love with my biological father she did not go back to a place called Doragon ōkoku **(A/N Doragon ōkoku is Japanese for dragon kingdom)** whatever that means and i have meet the spirit king and he taught me how to use the celestial queen star dress" i told polyusica

"that explains a lot and it means you are not a full human which is good I detest humans" polyusica said

"okay i don't know how to react to that so is everything okay can i go down stairs now to talk to master" i asked

"yes you can but no mission for 3 days and no fights" she warned me as i was walking to the door.

 **Polyusica's P.O.V**

"this girl is extremely powerful and to what she has told me she could be the girl in the ancient prophecy of Ōrora **(Ōrora is Japanese for northern** **lights)** makarov don't let Ivan or the magic council find out because she Will be in alot of trouble and danger if she is the girl in the prophecy the magic council might lock her up and try to use her magic to benefit them, are you even listining to me you old fart" i said carmly but yelled the last bit

"yes polyusica i will make sure ivan or the magic council do not find out about lucys heritage" makarov agreed

"make sure she is never alone and can teleport" i yelled at makarov

"polyusica do you care for the girl **(if** **you have read or seen Harry potter and the deafly hallows then you know this line)** "makarov asked me

"well she isn't completely human so i tolerate her" i answered him coldly

 **N** **atsu's P.O.V**

"hey guys whats up" i heard someone fermiller yell i turrend around and it was lucy

"lu" stella yelled zooming past us into lucys chest

"oh i have missed you to stella and everyone else of course" i said happily

"lucy lets fight" i yelled and pointed my finger at her

"no natsu if i remember correctly erza was first on my list of battles then you and polysuica said no missions and that also means no fights sorry natsu" lucy replied while fidaling with her skirt at that action made me feel warm ironic isn't it a fire dragon slayer feeling warm but the warmth is hard to explain

"it's alright lucy don't worry it is only probably for a few days anyway" i said sincerely

"hey erza did you miss me" lucy said to erza "of course I did, but just between you and me natsu was worried Sick about you" erza wispered that last part bit i still heard her _really did he really miss me that much_ I thought to myself "hay so what Stella was also a big mess" i yelled trying to hide the blush growing more and more red and that same warmth from earlier came back but thankfully gramps opened his door and that cought everybody's attention

"can lucy, natsu, erza, gray, happy and stella come to my office please" gramps called out

" Sure coming master" erza yelled.

 **makarov's P.O.V**

"can lucy, natsu, erza, gray, hapy and stella come to my office please" i called out

"sure coming master" erza yelled good thing i sound proofed mt office once my children was in my office

"so guys you may be wondering why i called you up here lucy already knows why" i said carmly

"guys i have a secret that you need to know erza knows some of it let me go from the beginning okay so i was raised by two dragons one was Celeste and my father who is still around and thanks to zeref his name is Acnologia b-" lucy was cut of by natsu

"your father is Acnologia he is really evil he has killed millions" natsu yelled out

"like i was saying he wasn't always like this just before Celeste disappeared he went looking for food out in the forest and zeref walked towards him and chanted some spell and his once kind eyes turned evil and his black and white scales turend black and blue then he flew off and i have been gathering information about him since " lucy started to get emotional so i jumped in

"so when she dropped erza of she asked if she could put up a mission for the ss-class board so i did and asked gildarts to do it and said it was for an extremely important reason i cant say at the time and he bought" i explaind

"and i meet with him when he came for the details he understood the dangers and he set of he sent weekly feeds back to me and lately he has better and beter news like last week he said that the blue scales are going paler with means that he is fighting the spell" Lucy stoped and she now had tears welling up in her eyes and some had already escaped i took that as my que to carry on

"lucy is also a half dragon hybrid" i finished "i am the most powerful celestial wizerd out there and i want to kill zeref so much i want him to burn in the darkest depths of hell because of what he and has done to many families including mine" lucy yelled anger building up

"its okay luce we are here for you don't forget it we have your back no matter what" natsu declared

"yeah i don't agree with much that natsu says but he is i can't believe i am saying this bit he is right we will always be here for you also I know how it feels to want revenge on zeref" gray added

"thanks guys that means so much to me and i have your backs to and Grey we will kill zeref together" lucy said with determination in her voice "lucy can you wait outside for a bit" i asked she cant find out about this "yeah sure call me when you want me okay" lucy replied and with that she was out my office I put up the ruins looked then dead in the eyes

"you 5 i really need you to protect lucy from Ivan and the council lucy might be a part of a prophecy don't let anyone else find out and lucy is not to find out either and also don't judge her dad he is under a curse from zeref" i said seriously no joke at all

"yes gramps we understand don't worry you can trust us" erza started she was as serious as me please my children and be careful and stay safe and protect each other

 **i** **thought i needed something that explains my version of lucys past hi everyone thanks for reading this chapter thought i needed something that explains my version of lucys past also if you have any other, opions or sujestions on how to make the story better then please pm me or tell me in the review section and don't forget to review it helps keep me motivated to write and continue to read see you in the next chapter bye** **XXX**


	10. phantom load

**Hi everyone i hope you enjoy this, I am not perfect so this might have a few spelling and punctuation mistakes sorry, but enjoy XXX**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"That mission was not that hard are most s-class missions like that erza" i yelled

"yeah luce is right that was nothing lets go on another" natsu shouted after me

"you two are idiots" grey stated

"no they are not and what you did was so irresponsible you stole an s-class request that is something that is agents guild rules" erza yelled and glaed at everyone and everyone but me and stella flinched

"well at least we completed it and got some kind of reward" i said smugly as i was the only one that got something

"hay how about we sell it we might get a few million jewels for it" happy called out stella just sweatdroped

"how about we sell you instead and get a few million if you're so okay with selling people's friends" i replied with an evil arua surrounding me as we got closer to the guild when we got to the guild it had been destroyed with iron i may have only been hear a couple of weeks but this made me so angry it was like i was looking at deliora once again

"luce what has happened to our guild" stella asked me hiding behind my leg

"i don't know but who ever did it are going down big time" i awnersed stella softly trying to calm her down i looked back up and i saw mira

"mira what happened hear who did this to the guild" erza asked

"follow me master will explain everything" mira replied

"lets go then i want to find out who did this and beat the ase till they are begging for mercy" i said with fake calmness empathizing my point no one does this to my guild and gets away with it i can asure you that

"follow me down to the basement we will talk to master there" mira said politly then natsu warped his arm around my waist pulling me towards him trying to comfort me at that sudden action i turned red and and calmed a little i think i might like-like natsu

 **in the guilds basement**

 **Natsus P.O.V**

"gramps tell us who did this who destroyed our guild" i yelled

"nastu calm down and it was phantom load" master replied carmly but clearly drunk

"phantom they did this they need to pay big time" natau mutterd

"don't worry natsu cowards they attacked when no one was hear so no one his hurt" gramps replied with a fake smile

"good no one was seriously hurt or hurt at all that's good" calming down

"but this doesn't mean you are exempt from the punishment that follows breaking a guild rule" gramps yelled he then smacked our heads apart from Lucy who he spanked that made me a little mad how dare he do that to m- i mean lucy did i almost call her my lucy yes i did i think i might like-like her

"master dont think about doing it again" mira said sternly

"sorry got to take a leak"

gramps said and ran off dropping his bear mug that he had been drinking since we started talking

"okay guys i think it would be a good idea for people to go home in groups and have a sleepover as we do not know if phantom load members are still in magnolia so stay in groups and travel In groups, i am staying with Lucy natau happy grey you to" erza yelled to everyone in the guild yes i am going round Lucy's i can talk to her and see if she feels the same way tonight

 **Erzas P.O.V**

"hey mira have you seen the way natsu looks at lucy and Lucy looks at natsu i.." i was cut of by mira squiling

"yes and it looks like they are in love but don't know it yet" mira wisper-yelled

"that is why i will make Lucy and natsu share a room tonight so they can get to get together" i replied i aware i am sometimes as bad as mira for mach making she is known as the demon mach maker and most of the times they come true

"hey mira who are you staying with" i asked interested

"oh me and the rest of the girls except levy are having a sleep over levy will be staying with jet and dory" mira said

"okay so do you think romance might bloom between the three " i asked

"no Levy is not into them that way isn't it obvious" mira awnserd me like it was a stupid question then an Idea came to my mind

"hey luce we should go shopping for food tonight as natsu eats alot" i yelled out to lucy

"yeah sure erza that sounds good as i also eat alot if you remember" lucy replied giggleing.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"hey luce we should go shopping for food tonight as natsu eats alot" i heard erza yell out to me

"yeah sure erza that sounds good as i also eat alot if you remember" i replied giggleing

"yeah we know sometimes embarrassing amounts" stella added

"hay stella do you want any fish if you do stop talking" i said smugly

"lets go Lucy"erza yelled again

"okay i am coming come on Stella, natsu grey be at mine at 9 o'clock sharp got it no later no earlier got it" i replied glaring at grey about the last bit

"hey why aren't you glaring at Natsu as well" grey yelled at me

"grey do you want to go there" i replied glaring even harder

"okay i get it" grey moaned in defeat

"okay erza i am ready lets go stella" i yelled out

"see you boys at 9 and don't be early or late got it good, lets go you two " erza warned the boys and leftwith me and Stella

 **2-3 hours later**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"why did it take so long to get what we needed" i moaned

"i dont know it might have something to do with the fact that you insisted that stella must come in with us so we had to find stores that allowed animals to come in" erza answered sarcastically

"ha ha very funny and any why is it a problem it is not like she was walking on the floor, she was flying" i replied irritated

"I did say i didn't mind waiting outside of the store i know were our house is and i can also fly faster then anyone can run mayby even as fast as jet" stella added

"i know stella but if phantom did something to you i could not live myself knowing that it could of been averted" I added sincerely

"hey lu what is the time" erza asked

"about forty minutes past eight" i answered as Horologium key glowed

"we need to get a move on or the boys will get there first" ezra stated

"lu is that natsu and happy" Stella asked

"yeah it is lets go walk with them" I answered happily walking over to natsu and happy

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"hey happy i wounder what food luce stella and erza bought" i tried to start up a conversation with my happy

"i hope she bought fish oh how i love fish" happy answered i hope she bought maches i am in the mood for fire and fire chicken" i replied

"hey natsu i think i see lucy erza and stella" happy added

"oh yeah hey guys" i yelled over to them

"oh hay natsu lucy shouted back the setting sun is making her look like a goddess

"come on you two lets get going we need to get back before dark" **(A/N in England in sumer the sun don't set till around 9 to 9:30)**

 **At lucys house (still Natsu's P.O.V**

"so now that everyone is here the sleeping arrangements are grey you are sleeping with me and natsu you are with lucy in her room with happy and stella no arguments good" erza stated clearly

"but natsu grey you guys need to wash so natsu go take a quick shower and grey you go after then me and erza" lucy added

"okay oh and lucy were are the towels" i asked in the basket in the bathroom near the window and there is a basket for dirty clothes in there as well that is nexted to the door" lucy answered

"thanks luce see you in a bit oh and can you take my scarf" i thanked her throwing her my scarf

"sure Natsu" Lucy replied caching the scarf

 **Lucys P.O.V**

"thanks luce see you in a bit oh and can you take my scarf" natsu said throwing me his scarf

"sure natsu" i replied catching the scarf as he shut the door to the bathroom i inhaled his sent he smelt like fire wood and cinnamon, Celeste always said that you will know who your mate is when you meet them and that you feel incomplete without them around, they give you a warm feeling in you stommic and you find there sent heavenly

"natsu don't be to lone we all need to get in there" grey yelled and that bought me back to the real world oh i must of been daydreaming

"shut up ice Princess and let me shower i will be out when i am out" gray yelled though the walls

"natsu can you hurry up though we all need to use the bathroom as well" i asked politely

"you got a point i will be out in a minute just let me get a towel on alright" natsu answered

"grey let lucy go before you so that she can also use the toilet and Don't complain or she will kick you out in two seconds flat and by kick you out i mean she will celestial kick you into next month" erza stated deadly seriously

"got It erza not a single complant this place is wonderful ha, ha" Grey answered scared

"grey we are not sleeping in this room we are in the living room so let's go set up the bathroom has two doors one in the bedroom and one in the hallway lets go lucy can you yell when you are out thanks" erza said as she went into the living in a hurry

"hey natsu happy and stella can you take care of my keys thanks i yelled giving stella keys and she gave them to natsu

"see you in a bit" natsu told me

 **Erza's P.O.V**

"i can't wait for them to confess to each other" i whispered

"hey erza wouldn't it make more sense as girls in one room boy's in another" grey asked me

"no have you not seen the way natsu and lucy act like when we walked up to the guild and saw it destroyed natsu pulled lucy closer to him to comfert her and to protect her dragon slayers are very protective and how natsu reacted when master smacked lucys but natsu growled at master he has never done that not he didn't even grow for her" i finished explaining

"so you think that natsu and lucy love each other" grey added

"yes the way he looks at lucy and the way she looks at him it is so clear don't you think" i answered him

"i take mira knows and what couple name has she given them" grey said as his sweatdrop on his forehead

"yes and i think she called them nalu or something like that" i replied

"i wonder if natsu will ask lucy out or Lucy will ask natsu i bet 4000 jewals that natsu asked lucy out" grey added smugly

"and i bet 2000 that lucy asks natsu out" i replied

"do we have a bet" grey asked smugly

"i guess we do you are going to lose i know lucy more then you" i answered grey just then natsu came in

"hey guys lucy is finished now" natsu told us

"thanks natsu now grey go take a shower you smell" i replied hoping that he did not hear mine and grey's conversation

"see you in a little while" grey yelled as he walked into the bathroom

"erza lucy asked if you could start to cook dinner" natsu asked

"yeah sure" i replied

 **Lucys P.O.V**

"luce i told the others what you wanted them to do now what did you want to talk to me about" natsu asked uncertain just keep it short and sweet lucy

"natsu i love you so will you be my boyfriend" i yelled out

"lucy i love you to and of course I will be your boyfriend" natsu replied that was really easy

"i cant wait to tell the others at the guid since e grey and erza probably heard my yelling" i said loadly and erza then cane though the door

"congates Lucy, oh and natsu never beak her heart ever hear me" erza congratulate us and threatened natsu at the same time

 **After dinner**

 **Grey's P.O.V**

" i can't believe i have to give erza 4000 jewals because i lost a bet" i complained

"pay up and erza what a smart idea it was to bet on the dragon slayer who hears everything" lucy said in a sing song voice

"yep one of the things i amire about you luce is you abilitys" nastu flirted with lucy

"can you two get a room God we single people do not need to see you flirt with one another" i said board

"i think it would be a good idea If we go to sleep it is 12 in the morning and i am tired" erza stated

"oh well good night guys see you im the morning" natsu and lucy said at the same time

"lucy do you have a puke bucket i think i coing to hule from all your love" i said sarcasticly

 **In** **Lucy's room**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

" good night lucy i love you" i wispered softly trying not to wake up the cats

"good night natsu i love you" she wispered back and as soon as she closed her eyes she dozed off peacefully

"night luce i wilk always pretect you" I wispered to her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

 **H** **i guys if you were wondering the money is like this 4000 equals £40 or $40 and so on this is just how i think it works the reason they fell in love so easily will be reviled in later chapters hehehe and thanks for reading please follow and review it helps me to see what needs improvement, now see yay next time** **Lucy c heartfilia**


	11. phantom needs to pay

**H** **i everyone this is like a little side story i have written half of the next chapter i hope you like it and bye** **XXX**

 **In** **the** **morning**

 **lucys P.O.** **V**

"I wonder what the time is" i asked my self then looked at my clock next to me it was around eight i also saw natau next to me and stella and happy in our laps we looked like a family i still can't believe i asked Natsu to be my boyfriend last night i am so happy he felt the same way i love him after all

"hey luce what is the time" asked me still half asleep

"it is eight o'clock and don't worry the other two are awake i can hear them though the door" i said making it obvious that we knew they were there

"guys hurry up master called my communication lacma levy, jet and dory didn't go home there landlord said they never came home" erza finished

"natsu lets get changed i have an idea on where they are i just hope i am wong" i said worried

"sure luce be ready in 5 okay"natsu said trying to change the subject

"i will be in the kitchen if anyone wants me and sorry but we don't have time for breakfast if i am right" i awnsered natsu's question without hin saying anything

"oh how i love when you do that" natsu yelled from the other room

"ahh thanks and i love your protectingness" i replied

"bluh you two are so in love it makes me want to puke" gray said sarcastically

"what did you say ice feak are you insulting my girlfriend oh and shouldn't you be given erza her Money" natsu bust though the door yelling

"natsu that is true and he was not insulting lucy" erza awnsered

"come on lets go follow be and natsu" i yeled smirking as natsu slid his hand in mine

"lets go then" natsu said and we ran to were i smelt something i hoped i wouldn't, blood team shadow gears to be exact

 **Erzas P.O.V**

i could see it in lucys face and so could stella something bad has happened to levy and her team if i learnt anything about lucy is she just knows is something bad or good has happened or will happen it is like a sixth sense she shows so much emotion in her eyes

"lucy were are we going"i yelled as we were running

"magnolia park i can smell levy and her team there" Lucy replied as we neared the park i could see a crowd gathering around a tree

"there i smell them and there blood" natsu stated and at that comment we all ran faster when we got to the crowd lucy was livid to say the least

"please move aside we are members from there guild step back" lucy yelled and gleared at anyone who didn't move

"please listen to her she is a dragon slayer they are very protective of there friends and family" i defened lucy when we got to the tree lucy immediately cut them down she had just got jet down when master came

"please can someone take them to the guild's infirmary and lucy once you have calmed down can you help polyusica" master asked all lucy did was nod then natsu pulled lucy into his chest and she just cried like no one was watching i had noticed that lucy and levy had gotten really close.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

when i saw Levy's state i was beyond upset i was distroght i consider levy as one of my best friends she was like a sister to me and when i saw her and her team i knew one thing phantom needs to pay master came

"please can someone take them to the guild's infirmary and lucy once you have calmed down can you help polyusica" master asked he also did a speech on how we are going to war with phantom i just had one thing on my mind and that was the day i first met levy, jet and dory.

 **flashback**

"hi lucy is it okay if i call you lu-chan" a bright blue haired girl my age with two boys trailing behind her said to me

"yeah, sure can i ask your name" i asked

"oh silly me my name is levy mcgarden and these are my fellow teamates jet and dory" levy said

"hi so levy do know any good book stores around town i know It might sound like a boring request" i asked her and her eyes lit up

"wait you like to read to what are you reading" levy semi yelled at me

"at the moment I am not reading anything but i am writing a book.." levy cut me off squilling

"wait you are a writer when you finish your book can i be the first to read it" levy this time yelled

"you lit a spark in her know she may never calm down" jet said as he laughed at his firends love for books

"of course levy you can" i replid and we just talked for the reast of the day talking about books

 **End** **flashback**

"natsu babe i love you but can you please let go i need to go help polyusica with levy and her team's injuries" i asked

"okay but be careful and on your guard alright" natsu answered letting go of me

"i will natsu don't worry, come on stella let's go " i said goodbye

 **At the guild**

"lucy can you help me heal levy she was heart the least so you shouldn't need much magic

"thanks polyusica but don't worry i am at 100 % once again" i said

"okay jet was the most injured so if i Start to help him once you finished with levy you can heal him the reast and i will sort dory out" polyusica spoke seriously i did not answer but i prepaid to heal levy

"o shimaring light of the stars bend at my command heal this girl of her illments"i chanted and levy Glowed gold and she was healed next up jet

"polyusica i am done with levy she just needs to reast but with jet i have to do a stronger healing spell" i explaind

"okay do what you have to do i go to dory know

"o' hevans shine apone me help me heal this man of his injuries that were inflicted by a foe, heavenly heal" i chanted and he was healed mostly only a few bruises remained

"lucy you should take a break from this can you go get me these herbs form the stores" porlyusica told me

"sure why not it gives my magic a chance to go back to 100%" i said

"be safe master would be besides himself with worry if anything happened to you" porlyusica said

"see you later" i yelled as i walled out the room

 **30 minutes later in an alley way**

" i can't believe i managed to buy everything on the list for under 15000 jewales they must know what happened" i said to my self then it suddenly started raining even though there is not a cloud in the sky then i saw a blue haired woman walk past me

"drip,drip ,drop" was all she mumbled as she walked past me then i saw a new man he had come out of the ground

"non, non, non manquer juvia she is la cible" he had said

"la cible means target in French why are they targeting me " i said

"pardom mademoiselle my name is soil, monsieur soil of the earth and my partner juvia of the sea" mr soil said

"how the hell hired you people and why arr you after me" i yelled just as i was about to pull a key out i was engulfed in water and my key pouch fell of my belt soon everything went black and i couldn't move.

 **hi guys thoes who ether are not French or don't learn French or never heard French, pardom mademoiselle means sorry miss, manquer also means miss in french and non is no and la cible is the target** **bye for now**


	12. never mess with fairy tail part one

hi everyone i just wanted to say (bold italics ) are telepathy just so you dont get confused bye and i hope you like it xx P.S this is not bata reard sorry i don't have any one to help me with that hehe

 **last night at phantom's guild hall**

 **no ones P.O.V**

"oh gajeel you are back did you destroy there guild hall like i asked " an older man said " yeah i also left them a gift to remember us by ha you should of seen the look on thoes perrfetic fairys faces they were so week" a tall well built man laughed out loud to an older man "well down gajeel what information did you get on the girl" the older man added "the news is good and bad , bad news is she is a dragon slayer and can heal people and herself, good news is i have found an opening so we can take her"gajeel said " go and discuss the details with juvia and soil thet will be kidnapping her i believe that we are done hear you are dissmissed" the older man stated "Sayōnara master" gajeel bowed down to the the older man

 **time skip next day**

 **Erza's P.O.V**

As we marched up to phantom we were all ready to beat sone ass is only lucy was here"children to day we are here to make sure nothing like what happened to levy and her team never happens again and to show phantom that you don't mess with fairytail" master yelled his speech and everyone cheered "that was a great speach master it seems you always know how to motivate use" i stated "did you really think it was good i just say what i am thinking and how i feel about the subject" master replied " hey gramps can we bust in know the quicker i beat some phantom but i can go check on lucy and make sure nothing happens to her" natsu said i do not remember natsu ever being this egear to get a fight over and done with lucy must mean alot to him "go fight my children we are here thet then see theh warth if fairytail" master yelled actervating his giants rage and went to find Jose "who was the one that destoyed our guild hall and were is the elemen 4"u yelled out " well well well titana i hoped that we would meet and i would love to fight you but it is not necessary at the momen and did you like my gift 2 boys 1 girl i do believe" gajeel said smugly " you so do not know how Lucky you are that my sister lucy is not here she can pin you done in seconds after hearing what you just said after all comperd to destroying lullaby you are nothing" i replied smirking " i bet lucy is a weak wizard after all celestial magic is weak" gajeel said " what did you say about my girlfriend you jerk she is much stronger then you will ever be " natsu yelled and he came running over kicking gajeel in the face

 **Master makarov's P.O.** **V.**

"jose come out and face me" i yelled out in rage as i walked into what i thought was his office "well makarov how i knew you would come i haven't seen you since the last wizard saints meeting" jose chuckeled "jose why did you attake our guil what do yoi have to gain i yelled trying to punch him " i knew you would try to start a fight so this is a hologram" he mocked me then i saw a blonde fall to the floor "lucy how what did you do to her" i yelled in rage "oh so you didn't know that little miss lucy here is apart of the heartfilla family" jose laughed "lucy " i mumbled "oh how sad how sad" a man cried behind me " what who are you" i yelled " so sad ,air space 9 **(i forgot what the spell was called so i impervised)** so sad a great wizend has fallen" he cried "what did you do to me" i mouned as i fell though the floor " master what happened to you " i heard erza yell before everything went black

 **Erza P.O.V**

" master what happened to you" i yelled and ran to grab gramps and thankfuly i cought him in my arms but he had fainted before i cought him" " Hey there master has fallen we ha e a chance we can be beat them they are nothing without there master" a phantom member yelled out "everyone retreat back to the guild fall back" i yelled knowing we didn't have a chance "but Erza we can take them" gray yelled back " no we cant please gray to many are injured and we don't have master" i asked him showing him my weak side no one normally see's "fine erza" gray awnsered reluctantly i went to talk to natsu then i stopped as i saw him and stella in rage i have only seen natsu like that once and it was when he was protecting happy when some bullys started to beat him up once

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

" so aria do we have the lucy girl"i heard gajeel say to his comade " yes she is being Kept in a sucre cell" his conade replied " what have you done to lucy" stella spoke dangerously low she started to glow gold and turn into a human **( if any of you read the whole manga then you know that this has been seen)** "how did you do that and why can't i" happy yelled "not the time happy i will tell you later"stella replied " oh sorry salamander didn't see you there do we have someone that is special to you hehe see you next time" gajeel mocked me and stella we're beyond angry "i promised the celestial spirit king that i would keep her safe" stella mumbled bearly audible but i heard her "i have an idea lets grab a menber of phantom and force them to tell us were lucy is" i added as we was thinking of a plan "sure why not" stella replied "don't worry luce we are coming to save you" i whispered low enough that no one heard me

phantom loads head quarters

Lucy's P.O.V

i opened my eyes and found that i was in a cell they where smart enough to put magic canceling jand cuffs on he " hello any there" i yelled " why you are awake now miss heartfilla.." the guy said crepyly " who are you and what am i doing here" i interrupted him " oh how rude, i had told some people to go and collect you and my name is jose" he said arogontly " you don't know how lucky you are that i have magic restraints on right now or i would just teleport out of here" i mocked him "well lucky me that you do have those restraints on you" he replied " can you loosen these i need to go" i said "come on you could at least think of something original no way am i falling for that old classic" he said cucking ne a bucket " okay then look away" i said that irritated him " only because i am a gentleman and he turned around he fell right i to my trap " you know why classic are still used it is because they work" i yelled keening him where the sun don't shine as i did so i smelt natsu stella and happy "you little bich "jose grounded " ha not even the worst i have been called hurry up guys

Natsu's P.O.V

" hey stella, happy we are getting near where Lucy is i can faintly smell her" i told stella and happy "good that means she can smell then but she might do something stupid we need to hurry" stells pointed out there she is " natsu !" i heard lucy yelling and i ran i managed to catch her in time then happy and stella came flying in after me "oh hi guys" i said trying to act calm " lucy astra heartfilla Celeste dont act to me i know you want to break down and cry right know so just ddo it emotion is not a weak thing" stella cried as she shot into lucys chest "its all my fault', its my fault the guild got destroyed it is my fault that levy, jet and dory are hurt after all this time he only wants me now" lucy cried and stella got off her knowing that i wanted to be the one to calm my girlfriend down "it is okay Lucy nobody is blaming you it is not your fault it is you biology fatherlg s fault" i said softly " please don't use the word farther and him in the same sentence his name is jude he is not and will never be my dad" Lucy asked carming down " don't worry jude will pay now lets get those restraints of you and also i love you and i will definitely always protect you" i said as stella karate chopped then in half " now lets go home i can teleport us back to the guild if you want me to" lucy asked "yeah that is a good idea that way we can't be followed" i said as i huged her close "okay lets go stella grab happy and we can go

Back at the guild

Erza's P.O.V

"hey has anyone seen lucy, natsu an the cats" i yelled to the rest of the guild "no which is wired shouldn't lucy be with porlyusica" gray answered "hi guys did we worry you" i heard a familiar voice say from behind me "Lucy you are okay that is excellent but porlysuica needs your help master had been injured we think nagic stealing spell" i said " thanks i will go asap" Lucy replied " lucy who is that next to you" gray asked " erza can you explain i need to see master" Lucy added "sure luce you go i will explain" i told her "lucy i don't care what porlyusica thinks of me i am going with you" natsu stated "okay but can you wait outside i she then teleported to porlysuica's house"can someone please explain who that is the girl sitting next to erza"Gray yelled out in frustration "gray don't you remember me " stella said inercently "Stella is that you can you transform into a Human or are you a human who can turn into a cat" gray said in shock " gray why are you asking stupid questions i am an exeed that can turn into a human its called transfiguration magic" stella said as she transformed back to being a cat "oh i get it do transform into a human to help lucy in fights like a real man" elfmen added "first i am not a man and second yes i do" stella awnsered him so now that is cleared up i am going to talk to mira" i yelled to then " i need to talk to mira as well" stella added we both knew that we was going to talk about the Same thing natsu and lucy.

At porlyusica's house

Lucy's P.O.V

" natsu wait out side i wilk tell you about master later okay" i said as i kissed natsus cheek " fine oh how i love it when you kiss me" natsu said "see you i a bit" i added as i blew him a kiss and went through porlyusica's door " goid you are safe that is important know we our dealing with an air mage that has made his magic come out if him and into the air luckily meystgon had gathered up most of masters magic power so know we need you to put a barrier around him that keeps in his magic so that he can reasobe it " porlyusica said sternly " okay i know what to do"i said as i started to place special runes around gramps " look he is starting to look better" porlyusica added " yeah thoes runes are special they are of my own design they are combinded with a powerful healing spell so he should be okay "good he really is a foolish old man" porlyusica said " i wouldn't say he is foolish he just cares for us like a father " i replied tears close to falling "he sure is lucky to have brats like you" porlyusica stated " oh well i better get going the guild is probably anxious to know how gramps Is" i said wiping the tears from my eyes "natsu you ready ti go" i asked him " yeah of course" natsu answered me chearfully "what good thing did i do to get the best boyfriend ever" i stated "who knows i some times wonder what i did to deserve such a great girlfriend" he replied

Natsu's P.O.V

" hey stella, happy we are getting near where Lucy is i can faintly smell her" i told stella and happy "good that means she can smell then but she might do something stupid we need to hurry" stells pointed out there she is " natsu !" i heard lucy yelling and i ran i managed to catch her in time then happy and stella came flying in after me "oh hi guys" i said trying to act calm " lucy astra heartfilla Celeste dont act to me i know you want to break down and cry right know so just ddo it emotion is not a weak thing" stella cried as she shot into lucys chest "its all my fault', its my fault the guild got destroyed it is my fault that levy, jet and dory are hurt after all this time he only wants me now" lucy cried and stella got off her knowing that i wanted to be the one to calm my girlfriend down "it is okay Lucy nobody is blaming you it is not your fault it is you biology fatherlg s fault" i said softly " please don't use the word farther and him in the same sentence his name is jude he is not and will never be my dad" Lucy asked carming down " don't worry jude will pay now lets get those restraints of you and also i love you and i will definitely always protect you" i said as stella karate chopped then in half " now lets go home i can teleport us back to the guild if you want me to" lucy asked yeah that is a good idea that way we can't be followed" i said as i huged her close "okay lets go stella grab happy and we can go


	13. never mess with fairy tail part two

hi everyone thanks for reading oh and i just wanted to say **_(bold italics )_** are telepathy just so you dont get confused bye and i hope you like it xx P.S this is not bata reard sorry i don't have any one to help me with that sorry. e you

 **back at the guild**

 **Erza's P.O.V**

"hey has anyone seen lucy, natsu an the cats" i yelled to the rest of the guild "no which is wired shouldn't lucy be with porlyusica" gray answered "hi guys did we worry you" i heard a familiar voice say from behind me "Lucy you are okay that is excellent but porlysuica needs your help master had been injured we think nagic stealing spell" i said " thanks i will go asap" Lucy replied " lucy who is that next to you" gray asked " erza can you explain i need to see master" Lucy added "sure luce you go i will explain" i told her "lucy i don't care what porlyusica thinks of me i am going with you" natsu stated "okay but can you wait outside i she then teleported to porlysuica's house"can someone please explain who that is the girl sitting next to erza"Gray yelled out in frustration "gray don't you remember me " stella said inercently "Stella is that you can you transform into a Human or are you a human who can turn into a cat" gray said in shock " gray why are you asking stupid questions i am an exeed that can turn into a human its called transfiguration magic" stella said as she transformed back to being a cat "oh i get it do transform into a human to help lucy in fights like a real man" elfmen added "first i am not a man and second yes i do" stella awnsered him so now that is cleared up i am going to talk to mira" i yelled to then " i need to talk to mira as well" stella added we both knew that we was going to talk about the Same thing natsu and lucy.

 **At** **porlyusica's house**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

" natsu wait out side i wilk tell you about master later okay" i said as i kissed natsus cheek " fine oh how i love it when you kiss me" natsu said "see you i a bit" i added as i blew him a kiss and went through porlyusica's door " goid you are safe that is important know we our dealing with an air mage that has made his magic come out if him and into the air luckily meystgon had gathered up most of masters magic power so know we need you to put a barrier around him that keeps in his magic so that he can reasobe it " porlyusica said sternly " okay i know what to do"i said as i started to place special runes around gramps " look he is starting to look better" porlyusica added " yeah thoes runes are special they are of my own design they are combinded with a powerful healing spell so he should be okay "good he really is a foolish old man" porlyusica said " i wouldn't say he is foolish he just cares for us like a father " i replied tears close to falling "he sure is lucky to have brats like you" porlyusica stated " oh well i better get going the guild is probably anxious to know how gramps Is" i said wiping the tears from my eyes "natsu you ready ti go" i asked him " yeah of course" natsu answered me chearfully "what good thing did i do to get the best boyfriend ever" i stated "who knows i some times wonder what i did to deserve such a great girlfriend" he replied

 **At the gulid**

 **Erza's P.O.V**

" hey mira can you tell Lucy and natsu when they come back that i went home" i asked mira "sure erza be safe and in your guard" mira replied "thanks mira i will and see you later" i yelled back then i walked out the door "good thing fairy hill's isn't that fair from the guild in fact it is right behind the guild almost" i thought, oh lord i really need a showeri wonder how master is knowing that lucy also treated him as well as porlyusica makes me feel better as i aproch the door i think about levy and her team i hope they find out that lucy was lived when she found them not at them but at phantom and her self i keep thinking about tge events that have occurred these past few days as i arrive at my door i open it and head for the shower "ahh this feels nice" i said out loud

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"hey guys we are back and master is going to be okay" i yelled to the guild "yeah thanks to luce and mystogen' natsu yelled "oh hay has any one scene erza" i asked " oh yeah she just went home she told me to tell you" mira awnsered me " okay thanks that is good to know i think phantom might come after me again" i said " don't worry luce we will be prepared when they do no one is hurting my girlfriend not again at least" natsu yelled out and i started to blush but I also couldn't help but feel happy at the same time " what natsu and lucy are boyfriend and girlfriend yah nalu is official" mira yelled macking all the girls swamp around me and natsu then i just looked at natsu and he looked back at me with the same look i was given him "they are hear" is all me and natsu said we then walked outside of the guild " hand over lucy heartfilia now or we will fire the Jupiter cannon " luce whatever is the best" natsu replied " never will we hand over one of our own over my dead body will you ever get my sister" i heard eza yell " fine then lucy if you don't step forward in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 your chance is up Lucy your guild and its members will be obligated" jose laughed evilly " requrip Abamantine armour" erza yelled knowing what she was about to do i ran next to her " erza i don't care what you say i am helping celestial dragons protection barrier of the stars"i yelled as a gold wall appeared in front of us " thanks luce but I don't need help" erza replied " yes you do we all need help at some points in our lives now the wall will take most of blast but your armour will take the rest" i added then the blast came like i said the wall took most of the blast and only a little got erza and pushed her back her armour was damaged alot though "hey thanks lu that could of been alot worse if you did not help me" erza said weakly then she fainted then mira came behind me and took my hand "mira let go i need to help heal erza" i sorta yelled slash whispered "lucy they are after you we need to get you to a guild safe house till this is over reedus will take your sorry lucy" mira explained then everything went black.

 **Mirajane's P.O.V**

"lucy they are after you we need to get you to a guild safe house till this is over reedus will take your sorry lucy" i explained after making sure that lucy was out i truned to reedus" reedus take lucy to the safe house now keep her safe" i told reedus deadly serious"oui mis mira i will ,don't worry "reedus replied "good me and cana are going to try to get in touch with laxus and mystegon" i added and he then was off i went into the makeshift guild hall "call laxus" i said putting a small amount of magic into the lacuma " what do you want" laxus said "we need your help fairy tail has been destoyed and gramps is ill and lu-..." i added "what so gramps is ill if he cant handle being guild master anymore he should just hurry up and give it to me " laxus interrupted " please laxus help us they are after lucy" i pleaded with him " i will help but only is the blonde becomes my woman" laxus awnsered me slyly then the lacuma started to get hot so i droped it and it bust into flames " natsu did you hear that" i asked sheepishly "yes and we do not need that basteds help to protect lucy,gramps and the guild" natsu shouted "cana how can such a kind man like master have a grandson that is the complete opposite of kind" i asked saddened "i don't know mira" cana replied " hey any luck with mystegon i asked changing the subject" no my cards just can't get a hold of him" cana replied irritated "i am going out there to fight" i yelled transforming into lucy

 **Natsu' s P.O.V**

" why won't this thing break already" i yelled to happy " hey natsu maby if you go in though the end you might get to the lacuma where the power builds up" happy replied " good idea happy lets do this" i yelled back to him as i got into the lacuma room i saw a man " well well well it looks like i am in luck i really do get to destroy some fairys today" the man said evily.


	14. element four

**hi guys sorry that i have took awhile to upload this chapter i have been doing coursework for my gces and have had family that live far away come down i will try and upload and write the next chapter faster and sorry for the swaring in this chapter i have been stessed out so much i have been try to hold back but i cant sorry with this boring life up date and enjoy the new chapter bye.**

 **Inside the phantom lord robot guild Natsu's P.O.V.**

"well well well it looks like i am in luck i really do get to destroy some fairys today" some man said evily. " who the hell are you and also i know that it will be me destorying you" i replied confidently "the name is totomaru of the great flame and who are you and the two cats" he answered me as he came forward from behind the gigantic lacuna totomaru had white and black hair and was wearing an orange over lay "natsu dragneel the fire dragon slayer and the one who is going to destroy this lacuma and beat you and save my friends from this cannon" i awnsed him "oh natsu are you forgetting us my name is stella and that is happy"stella sneared back "tsk like a fairy will ever beat one of phantoms element 4" totomaru added "well i am going to have fun proving you Wrong" i said ready to fight **( sorry guys but i am crap at Writing fights so i am just going to skip to the final blow once again sorry)** "why can't i control his flames" the phantom member wispered to himself "five minutes till Jupiter cannon fires" an enoying voice said "if you are worried about my power then how will phantom cope with my girlfriend or as you probably know her lucy heartfilia" i added smugly" the heartfilia girl has magic.." he mumbled before i cut him of "her name is lucy and yes she is a strong mage" stella yelled "now lets end this fire dragons roar" i yelled out and did the attack and not only was he knocked out but the Lacuma was destroyed "Jupiter cannon faild" the irritating vocie said then i heard two people running towards me i know there scents "hey flame brain did you do it" gray yelled to me "of course ice princess did you think i wouldn't win and destroy the lacuma" i replied slightly irritated "one elament 4 member down three to go this is manly" elfman yelled out what is with elfman and saying things are manly or just saying man wired " how are lucy and erza" i asked concerned "don't worry your girlfriend is safe and erza is recovering mira sent Lucy to a safe house with reedus" gray awnsered me "mira Knocked lucy unconscious didn't she" i asked already knowing that lucy wouldn't walk away from this battle "yep lucy didn't want to leave she wanted to fight so mira had to knock her unconscious so reedus could take her to a safe house" gray explained "lucy is mainly" elfman added out of no were i hope she is okay

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"reedus what is the time" i asked boardly "i dont know miss lucy" he replied i cringed at the name miss lucy it reminded me about when i was younger " thanks reedus but can you just call me lucy i Don't like it when people call me miss It reminds me of when i lived with my father" i explain sady "sorry lucy my deepest apologies.." reedus said before i cut him off "reedus stay back i smell rats phantom rats" i interrupted coldy "well like i expected you could sense me coming" gajeel yelled down at me " come foght me then or did metacana tell you about the celestial dragons Prodigy who surpassed you" i said cockyly " huh so you are the celestial Princess i heard about you don't seem like much" he awnsered me oh really now did you think that i wouldn't notice your goons behind me at all" i said carmly "celestial dragon's wing attack" i chanted lashing my arm out behind me and the invisibility spell they cast on themselves wore off and they feel down knocked out, then i smelt someone sort of familiar come into the room then i felt light headed and everything went dark.

 **Gajeels P.O.V**

"master what are you doing here" i yelled once i saw blondie knocked out "i figured out what the girl is weak to and mixed some sleeping spells and now she is knocked out now put thoes anti-magic handcufs on her she is slippery" master answered happily no remorse what so ever "yes sir of course" i replied she must be weak to dark energy interesting " go take her back to the guild and don't harm her we need ger unharmed" master said boardly "yes sir but she can heal herself let me have a little fun" i asked " no means no gajeel or do you need me to teach you that lesson again" he awnsered "no sir" i replied quickly while i held my side

 **mirajane's P.O.V**

"I have to go out there i have to help lucy" i plead to cana "mira no you are no longer ar the s-class leval you cant help you will be in the way" cana yelled back at me " i know that you are telling the truth but i must do something to help i cant just sit here and do nothing" i replied "no mira natsu, gray and elfman have gone in the robot to help stay he.." cana was saying till i cut her of "elfman he cant fight why did you let him go out there" i yelled and ran out the room i head cana sceam my name but took no notice and keept running i have a crazy idea i transformed into lucy "hey jose i am right here stop attacking the guily" i yelled to him in Lucy's vocie " i am insulated that a fool like you would for one moment think that you can fool me pathetic girl" jose snerd back at me then i was suddenly picked up by the guild robots arm and its fingers begain to slowly crush me "mira!" cana yelled distraught "this is what you get for trying to trick me you perftic girl " jose crackled evily

 **Elfman's P.O.V**

" hey element 4 members come out and fight me like a man" i yelled out to no one particular "non non non you are to loud Monsieur" someone replied " whoever said that come out and fight me like a man" i yelled back "bonjour my nom is soil but you can call me Monsieur soil" he said appearing out of the ground" let's fight like men beast arm : black bull" i yelled as my right arm became black it also gave me more physical strength " so the rummers are true but you think you will be ojay with only one arm" he chuckled " i have beat meny people with just this arm it is you who should be worried because I am a real man" i preached and punched him but he doged me "oh but you see it is me who Will win you see i known more about you then you know about me Monsieur i know everything about all fairytail mages like how you 'had' a little sister but she died" the phantom dude said "you know nothing about her death" i yelled out "oh but i do Monsieur i know that it was on an s-class mission you big sister mira accepted and you lost control of your magic and killed her" he said with confidence and he attack right after he created a hole in the wall and i could see mira getting squashed and that light an anger in me i haven't felt in a long time "elfmam no dont do it" i heard mira yell my magic was building up around me and i was changeing i was turning into the beast all i saw was red and all i heard was mira yelling ( **After** **the fight)** "elfman help me"mira yelled "mira i am going to save you" i yelled "elfman" mira cried i jumped over to her and pulled her out of the giants fingers "i am here Mira you are okay" i said to her as my magic faded away and hugged her "you did it elf you did it" mira yelled to me still crying " two down two to go" i said

 **Grays P.O.** **V**

"this is hard were are the element 4 members" i said out loud to myself " uggh why is it raining" i said to myself as i climbed onto the roof "drip drip drop hello i am juvia the rain woman of the element 4" a wired girl said "so you are one of the element 4" i awnsered them "yes" she replied i saw her mumble something she was also blushing "oh i have lost farewell". she yelled back to me as she walked away "come back here and fight me" i said irritated by her turning her back on me "water lock' she shouted out the spell had hit one of my wounds and i yelled out in agany and i froze the water dome around me she had a facial expression of prue shock " i will not let you win Ice make: lance" i yelled at the top of my lungs my magic just missed her "you do not stand a chance as if given the right amount of speed water can piece though rock, water slicer" she said carmly yet yelling the last part her spell bearly missed me it went straight though one of there robot guild pillers "hay what good was that i know you missed on purpose"i yelled waiting for her to get serious "give up and hand over lucy heartfilia know and we will stop and no one else has to be harmed if you hand her over juvia will talk tp master jose about letting fairy tail live" she explained she is starting to piss me off "hell no lucy is a fairy tail member and she is nakama i will not hand her over" i yelled at Lucy is like a sister to me why would i hand her over i saw the woman start to mumble "lucy heartfilla is my love rivle" she mumbled

 **(After the fight)**

" i l-lost" juvia mumbled great the rain has cleared "ahh the rain has cleared the sun is beautiful isn't it" i said happy it stopped raining " yes, yes it is" i heard juvia mumble "gray" someone yelled my name it was mira and elfman " hey you two why are you here" i said bluntly gray we have figured out how the giant guild gets its magic it gets its magic from the element four" mira stated "wait so if i get this right the giant slowed down with carsting abyss break because we were defeeting members of the element four l" i said semi getting it "yes there is one left his name is Aria he was the one who took down master we need to defeet him before he opens his eyes" mira said seriously i then got a feeling that natsu will be fighting Aria

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"stella transform i feel someone and i think they was the one who drained gramps" i whispered to the exeed "sure i think i can feel it to i also feel a familiar persons magic" stella replied sounding on edge as she transformed "who sad" a man said as he appeared out of thin air "how the hell are you" i yelled lighting my fist on fire "how sad a fairy must be stripped of its wings how sad" he awnserd me " hay what the hell is your fucking name" i yelled at him getting angry **_('natsu_** ** _that is aria of the wind he is the apart of the element four what i have heard os that he has immense amount of magic in his eyes so he has to cover them you must defeet him before he takes his bandages of his eyes' stella warned me telepathically ' okay thanks stella'_** ** _i said as i cutting of the telapthy)_** " fire dragons roar" i yelled attacking him **(a few attacks latter)** "erza you should be resting lucy is going to flip if she sees you up we know what she is like" i yelled at erza "no she protected me so i must protect her she is like a sister to me" erza replied back stubbornly "okay guys now is not the time to discuss things a little help other here" stella yelled out to me and erza " titana has finally arrived it looka like i will remove you wings as well how sad " aria sais why can't i decided if is emotions are fake or not " you are the one whi draind our mater of his magic you will pay" erza stated with venom in every word oh shit she might kill him "how sad this battle has gone on far to long lets end the guickly" aria stated as he took of the bandaged that were around his eyes "my final spell will kill you how sad nothing suvives this spell how sad" he mocked us " h-how can you take a life so easily you descust me" erza stated shaking with rage "airspace of death airspace zero" he chanted at the same time erza requiped into her hevans wheel armour and she started to destroy the airspace till it was nothing "you are not capable of beating master mokorove without your dirty tricks" erza added in descust "erza we did it the last element four member "natsu * i heard some one fermillar yell it was mira the second most beautiful girl in fairy tail as lucy is first for me " hey mira whats up" i said carmly till a fernillar smell went up my nose it was Lucy and it was mixed with blood and tears her blood and tears "natsu earth to natsu " mira said waving her hand Infront of my face "sorry mira but i have to go happy stella follow me ,we are saving my girl" i yelled wispering the last bit so quitoy only some one with lucys sence of hearing could pick it up dont worry i am comming


	15. phantoms finale battle's

**phantom lord** **robot guild** **random room Gajeel's** **P.O.** **V**

"gajeel stop master said that you can't kill her" someone yelled at me "i dont give a shit and i can just blame you anyway she is still alive see" i yelled back to them and i kick her stomach and she screamed "god i cant believe that you are said to be some powerful mage you are not you are just a patheticly weak mage "i yelled down at her "t-tsk take the restants of and i will show you power you are so lucky that my boyfriend is not here ,oh never mind i am wong he is here and he is mad and i am in restants as i really want to pond your face into the groud and revenge levy and her team you phantom scrum" she coughed "i don't believe that you have a boyfriend why would anyone want to date someone so pathetic as you an you will not avenge any one as you are a weak little girl" i mocked her "big mistake natsu i am in here help me" she yells "gajeel what are we going to do salmander is coming" someone said scarerd "Lucy we are coming" i heard salamander yell "great one more dragon is added to the party who will win" i said mockingly "stella can you and happy find a way to take of lucys magic restants" he yells ignoring me " looking for this" i laughed holding the key this is going to be fun "Stella you know what to do" salamander said to the golden haired girl **(stella is still in her human form)** "of course i do natsu max speed" the girl yelled as she flew past me at lighting speed and grabed the key "stella" was all that the heartfilia girl said " you hurt my girlfriend you are going to pay" salamander said with a dark arura surrounding him "oh really now i think you are the one who will pay for destroying part of the guild" i sneered at him "stella is lucy alright he yelled to the two girls an blue exeed "i am fine natsu and thanks stella for taking of these restraints i need to put this iron dragon in his place and show him that if you harm a dragons family you will not go unpunished " she said really angry " oh i love it when she talks like that" salamander added "you two make me sick now lets fight "i said fake puking

 **natsus P.O.V**

"you two make me sick now lets fight " gajeel said fake puking "fire dragons wing attack" i yelled attacking him "celestial dragons shooting star"lucy yelled and out of her hand came stars that worked like ninja stars "wow i under estermated you girly but you will still lose "gajeel added smerking "iron dragons club" iron face yelled "celestial, fire dragons wing attack" me and Lucy both chanted in unison and are magic merged together and created a usion raid the most important thing is that it hit gajeel "okay blondie i know see that you are not weak and i might actually have to try to beat you" piercings said in a mocking tone " ahh but it looks like i might not i can see you are already panting after just one attack but no now the smoke has cleared is you iron scales oh well two can play that game" Lucy said as golden scals begain to appear all over her body "what how"gajeel asked shocked "you see my punches will hurt more then yours as my dragon trained me wearing these scales they are the strength of titanium but it weighs nothing" lucy said smugly.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"you see my punches will hurt more then yours as my dragon trained me wearing these scales they are the strength of titanium but it weighs nothing" I said smugly Gajeel was now officially pissed of i heard him mumble something about his master lying about me "how are you so powerful i was told you were a weak celestial spirit mage"Gajeel yelled pissed off "you intell is wrong Lucy is one of the most powerful wizards i know" natsu smirked "oh thanks babe now lets so him the power of fairy tail"i thanked natsu "you fairys will never beat me" gajeel sneed " why is it that our enamy alwas says that yet we all was beat them" i said to natsu " i don't know luce i guss they ate delusional" he replied "celestial dragon wing attack" i yelled running at Gajeel "fire dragon wing attack" Natsu yelled and ran after me then it struck me i have a plan **_('natsu it is me Lucy i have a plan as soon as i go to attack you attack straight after dont give him a chance to regain magic or attack got it' i told him via a telapathic link 'sure luce your stageas are always great' he awnsered 'geat Now let beat this jerk' i said ending the link)_** "iron dragon.." Gajeel started to say "celestial dragons cosmic impact" i yellled interupting and shoting a ray of puple, blue and gold light at him "fire dragons roar" natsu yelled straight after and we made a giant hole in the wall and i couls tell that we were all a bit tires now then Gajeel strated to eat iron then i remembered a new zodiac key that was sagittarius the acher "opene cate of the acher Sagittarius" i yelled swinging his key in the air "yes you called" Sagittarius said as he appeared "Sagittarius can you shoot a fire arrow oh and can we do the contract later" i asked panting "neigh i can not shoot fire arrows and i have heard of you kindness from you spirts and i have bought you some celestial roocks as you seem low on energy" he said while handing me the roocks and i poped a few in my mouth"thanks Sagittarius"i thanked him and bowed "lucy i will protect you" natsu yelled "natsu i will fight by you Side i am not letting you fight on your own" i yelled back at him "fire dragon's wing attack" Natsu yelled "iron dragons iron fist" Gajeel attacked back "celestial dragons roar" i attacked Gajeel "i see the has been some kind of misunderstanding when you asked i could produce fire i said no" Sagittarius said out of nowere in honesty i forgot he was hear "okay Sagittarius go on" i awnsered "However i can obtain it now watch" Sagittarius said as he shot an arrow at a machine and the arrow went though steel and set the machine on fire "thanks Sagittarius you can go back now" i said to him in a thankful tone "thanks for the meal luce i needed it " Natsu thanked me "so natsu a usion raid to finish this barsted of" i said ready to go " i am all fired up" was al that natsu replied "celestial,fire dragons unison raid cosmic fire " me snd natsu both yelled and held hands i felt a small blush apper on my face and once all the dust disappeared Gajeel was on the floor not getting up and me and natsu felt weak "natsu we did it" i said to natsu "yeah we did luce now reast" natsu replied "oh hey gajeel did your dragon disappear on 7/7/777"i asked " yes now piss off "Gajeel awnsered me "Stella, happy can you come get us" i asked them noticing that stella truned back into a cat "sure lu" Stella replied "don't talk to my girlfriend like that" natsu yelled as we were leaving.

 **Erza's P.O.V**

"erza don't tell me you fought in your condition" mira yelled "sorry guys i didn't want you to see me in this pitifull state" i laughed weakly "i dread what lucy will think when she finds out"gray said and shivered i too was a bit worried "guys this sensation it ia so un-manly" elfman yelled as we all felt an evil magic fill tge room this magic i hope lucy is not on this floor "you have been very entertaining who whoud have thought "phantoms guild master said "master jose" i added my voice laced with venom "how is his magic so evil it is making me fill physically sick" mira said to elfman covering her mouth "guys get away now" i yelled as jose was about to attack "tittana you would be an interesting opponent if you all ready wasn't so injured from the Jupiter cannon" jose mocked me "hevans wheel armour" i changed and my armour appeared **(A couple pf attacks later)** "jose you foolish man you have hurt inercent people and force some to relive there personal hells and that is not acceptable" master said furious "master you shouldn't be here in you condition" i yelled to him but he did not listen " as fairy tail law states i have to give you to the count of three" master yelled transforming in his giant form "you think you sacre me old man you are dead Wrong" jose snered at master " now kneel one" master bellowed "what is this light it is warm and comforting" gray asked elfman "two" master yelled " the light is from master" mira awnsed "three" master bellowed " this light is so loving " i said out loud "fairy law"master yelled slaming both of his hands together and soon an explosion engulfed jose and when the smoke cleared jose had fainted "we won weneat phantom " gray yelled " now master,erza why are you not resting" i heard lucys voice ' oh shit was all i thought " sorry lucy but i couldn't not fight after all i am a fairy tail mage" i said macking up an excuse "yeah sure as soon as we get a temporary guild hall set up you and all the others are resting an healing" lucy said shivering slightly at the amount of healing she is going to have to do but that is for another day

 **hi guys i hope you like this new chapter i have been struggling with a little writers block recently and school as i have just started year 10 and my birthday is next Monday so i will be spending time with family nd friends also dont forget to review this chapter tell me your thoughts bye** _


	16. healing and rebuilding

**Hey everyone** **this chapter will be mostly Lucy's point of view and some from natsu here and and there** **but apart from that enjoy XXX**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"guys is everyone alright" i yelled out "we are alright lucy don't worry" grey said "guys i am so sorry is only i didn't run away then none of this would of happened " i cried "hey lu-chan don't be so hard on your self this is not your fault anyway we won " someone said behind me i turned around and saw levy, reedas, jet and dory "levy-chan , reedas jet dory " i said crying "lucy my child don't cry please dont think for one moment that it is your fault, if we feel happiness or sadness we can't share all of it but we can share some as one persons anger is everyone's anger, one persons happiness is everyone's happiness that is what it means to be in a guild" master finished his speech and i fell to the floor crying for the first time since Celeste disappeared and Acnologia was cursed by zeref "thank you guys so much i love you guys" i cried out

 **A one hour later**

once i carmed down realised something that pissed me off "master, erza why aren't you resting" i said pissed of "natsu help us" master whispered "no can do i am resting like luce said" natsu answered smirking "smart choice natsu" i said just then i felt porlyusica approach the door and i smerked evily " makarov you beter be resting" Porlyusica yelled as she stomed in crabed master as i crabed erza and we headed to the guilds med bay area and i started to heal erza when mira came in with my keys in hand 'oh aquarius is going to kill' I thought "mira where did you find them thank you so much" i said huging mira tightly lucy it wasn't me who found them it was loke he gave them to me to give to you and walked off" mira corrected me "oh when i see him i will thank him" i replied "do you need any more bandages and maby you should take a break" mira asked then it stuck me we do " thanks for reminding me i open thy gate of the maiden, virgo" i added and chanted thae last part " hello princess what can i do for you" virgo asked " virgo can you het some celestial bandages and celestial rocks i need a power up" i replief " yes hime one moment please virgo" answered then diseppeared back to the celestial spirit world for the supply's and reappeared in frount of me with my celestial rocks and bandages " thanks virgo you can go back now" i told her " your welcome princess i deserve punishment" Virgo replied "no, no, no virgo Return" i said swiping her key through the air "Lucy that spirit is wired and what do those bandages and rocks do" erza stated " i know and the bandages are for me they heal me faster and the rocks are pure celestial magic so my element like natsu with fire it gives me back magic energy when i eat them" i explained as i finished warping erzas injuries hey porlyusica once you are done with master can you quickly warp my injuries "uggh more work for me god sake i hate humans" porlyusica mumbled " i can hear you and i am only part human" i added

 **half a hour later**

"hey guys i am all healed up and tired so if any one has any injuries then warp them yourself, unless you are natsu" i yelled but wispered the last bit quietly and i made a mistake i was right next to mira "guys natsu and lucy are dating, pink hair brown eyed babies blonde hair onyx eyed babys" mira yelled but mumbled the baby's bit " mira i wanted to tell the guild when we're ready" i mouned at mira and she shrugged her shoulders then i heard some one stomping to the guild hall so i ran outside it was the magic council shit " fairy tail we are the Magic councils magical inforcement unit called the rune Knights we are hear because of what happened with phantom lord" the leader yelled and we all thought one thing oh shit "when will the intergations start " i asked not letting Natsu talk erza nodded "they will start tomorrow miss" he answered politly

 **Next Day (still lucy's P.O.V** )

as i arived to the a guild i could tell that everyone was in a serious mood " hey mira have the council got here yet" i asked " yes they are intervewing gramps as we speak actually they should be finished by now" as mira answered me makarov came in "miss heartfillia you are next" the leader of the unit said "yes sir but can you put my last name as oran (hey guys i think i might have changed her last name but some of my files are Lost so i can't change the first time her full name is mentioned and I like oran better sorry) once we were in the tent he put up a sound barrier "can you explain what exactly happened from the beginning" the man infount of me said "well the first thing that happened was one of phantoms members attacked our guild hall in the dead of night next the same menber attack my best friend and her team" i said getting slightly angry "now what are the names of the people who were attacked" the rune knight said "there names are levy, jet and dory levy has blue hair and is petit ,jet has blonde hair and dory has black hair both are slim"i explained as the council Knight infront me wote something down then i felt someone try to get in my mind" sorry but can you not poke around in my head or i will get angry" i threatened and he knew that i can just say that he was trying to enter my mind if he reported me for threatening an council official "sorry bad habbit not alot of people tell the truth and your master realised as well "he answered me intrigued "back to what i was saying then they kidnapped me when i was out buying herbs for the fairy tail healer and was put in a barrier then lost my celestial key and fainted then i woke up in cell in phantoms head quarters with master jose waiting for me to awaken and whewhen I did I noticed they had put magic restants on me " i explain then i paused to get a breath "and i excaped by jumping out of the building as my exeed and natsu and his cought me mid air but i knew they were coming thanks to my dragon hearing" i said pausing again "a member also nearly killed our master thanks to me and a nother fairy tail member who you wont find trust me, that he is alive, attempted muder has to be some crime" i said tears threating to fall " how did he almost kill your master" the official asked me sceptically "one he knew master was old and secound if a mage has a lot of magic and suddenly that magic is taken then they will die magic is a lifeline for mages the stronger you are the more your life force interconnects with your magic" i explained and he nodded in understanding "oh i get it i will see what i can do what was the mages name" he asked " his name is aria" i answered him "you can continue now" he added writing some more notes "after arriving back i was sent to a safe house with someone to protect me then they kidnapped me again and Gajeel starts to beat me up after putting magic sealing cuffs on me" i said taking a breath "so if i understand you where kidnapped twice" he asked and i nooded he wote something again "then Natsu came with our exceeds and got me out of the cuffs and we fought gajeel and we won now you know my story" i explained finishing my interrogation "yes we are finnished you can leave" he said as he stood up to leave and i walked after him "hey guys how you doing" i yelled "can i see miss scarlet" the council man said and we went back to planning how we are going to rebuild the guild hall as erza went into the tent i was just in

 **A couple of days later ater**

"lucy can you pass me that screw driver" erza asked "yeah erza i am feeling a little sick i am going to go home" i yelled throwing her the screw driver "okay Lucy get better soon" erza shouted back "come on stella we are going home" i told my exceed who was sun bathing "okay" was all she replied once i left i went home and changed and wote a letter to Natsu, happy, erza and gray and left it on my desk " come on Stella we have to go somewhere there is someone i need to talk to "i told my companion and she just nodded her head and we went to the pharmacy then the station stella had to transform before entering the pharmacy and she couldn't be bothed to change back " two tickets to clover town please" i asked "sure that will be 10, 000 jewels please" the ticket master (don't know what you call the person who gives you the train ticket) said i gave him the money "come on stells the train leaves in five minutes lets go wait for it" i told stella "okay " Stella answered me

 **At the guild** **Natsu's** **P.O.V**

" i bet i can lift more beams then you can ice Princess" i yelled as Grey "no i can carry more flame brain" grey yelled back " well i can carry 5 beams stripper" i argued back , "well i can carry 10 you stupid pyro" gray shouted at me " well i an carry 15" added "boys you better not be fighting " erza yelled at us "no we are the bests of firends" gray answered "aye sir" was all i said why are the girls in fairy tail so Scary "hey natsu have you seen lucy"gray asked me " no i haven't " i replied "lucy went home with stella as she said she wasn't feeling well"erza stated so i put everything done deciding i am going to see her "okay thanks erza i am going to see lucy " i yelled back " i am going to her, she has been though a lot latly " gray added " i cant just let lucy be alone with two males what kind of sister whould i be" erza said " well i am her boyfriend so i should be allowed private time with luce" i snaped at erza she didn't say anything and just smileed wickedly

 **At lucys apartment**

"luce are you home " i yelled when she didn't reply i got out the key she gave me and opened the door " natsu what are you doing you can't just pick her lock like that" grey said which pissed me off "she gave me a key as i am her boyfriend " i added clearly annoyed at gray "aye lucy gave us one" happy defended me "thanks little buddy " i thanked happy "lets look around i will check up stairs gray you are in the kichtion and natsu happy you're in the living room meet me upstairs when you have finished" erza explained with a straight face then we all went to our desanated areas me and happy went into her living room "Natsu i am worried about them" happy said as he tugged on my clothes "don't worry little buddy we will find them don't worry and lucy is a dragon slayer and she has stella" i told happy truth betold i was worried really worried but i had to be strong for happy " boys i have found something" I heard erza yell "okay we are coming" grey yelled back me and happy ran up those stairs as soon as erza yelled she was i lucys room at her desk and had a letter in her had "read it i think you should be the one to do so"erza said passing me the envelope and opened it just as grey appeared

 **"dear natsu, happy, erza and grey** **i** **have gone home to see my biology father and to see what he wants by the time you are reading this letter i will already be at the heartfilia estate** **love** **lucy**

i read out and we burst into tears i grasped the letter so tight in my hand my knuckleds started truning white " come on guys lets go save lushy and stella" happy cried " lets go then happs" i said to him and we where of.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"here we are stella my old home" i said to my golden exceed beside me "lucy you are back finally you are back" the staff cried out "hi guys" i said politely then another maid walk up to me your father will like to see you" she said shyly "okay is he in his office" i asked and she nodded her head "yes miss i have orders to take you to your room to get charged and then bring you to your father" she added i smerked "its okay i will be fine i remember where his office is" i said and walked off to his office

 **At** **Jude's office**

i Knocked on the door "come in" was all Jude said i went in "i see you haven't changed at all father" i sneered "what in all of fiore are you wearing" he said his voice voild of emotion apart from one disappointment "clothes that a dear friend of mine brought me" i replied then stella came running in "luce i found you this place is a maze they tried to stop me getting to you" stella explained catching her breath from all the running she did "who is this girl lucy" he said with discust that pissed me of "this girl is my companion and has been for a long time any back to business it has been 14 years since i ran away what do you want from me" i said straight to the point "i have found a man for you to marry so i sent phantom to retrieve you, i have sent people in the past but was unsuccessfull" he said but there was anoyence in is voice at the last part "no i will not marry this man as i have a boyfriend in fairy tail and i love him to the celestial world and back i also love the guild it is like a second family wait i ment third i am a dragon slayer and have dragon adoptive perants, Jude you are not my father just so you know if you ever try and harm fairy tail again i will personally destroy whoever you send also i changes my last name to oran" i explained to him and i walked out the door to all the staff "lucy please don't go" miss spetto cried "sorry guys i can't stay here and i havent been able to for 14 years i must go" i repiled, i say my final goodbyes and visit my mums grave as i reach her grave i hear someone yelling my name "Luce stop please" i then heard natsu yell to me and he came running towards me "guys " was all i said before being ingulfed in a hug thinking i love this guys "lushy never run away again" happy cried " i wont dont worry" i comforted the little blue cat " Lucy is this your mothers grave" erza asked "yes she died a 7 years after she told me to run away on X777" i replied "she must have been a great woman"erza stated "thanks erza she was " i said happy

 **thanks guys for reading i know i don't really have a schedule for updating but thanks for sticking with me and comment below what you think helpfull critsum is allowed hate is not till next time bye** **for now**


	17. lightning and the spirit king

**Hi guys this chapter got me so excited to write also this chapter will probably be a lot of Lucy and a bit of Loki's P.O.V. Also will include a really long flashback don't hate me and i hope you enjoy XXX**

* * *

 **At the Guild**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"finally i am back i can't deal with jude anymore" i yelled as i entered the guild i then stopped

"lu what is the matter" erza asked me

"i smell a blonde lighting git" was all i said.

"wait lucy how do you know what laxus smells like" gray asked

"i met him two or three years ago when he was on a mission i had a cloak on so he didn't see me but his smell hasn't changed also he was a git then and a git now" i replied

"lucy let me take him he deserves a beating for something he said" natsu asked me

"stella what is happening Lucy and natsu have both got up a dark aure" happy asked stella

"why if it isn't the heiress and the fire dragon" laxus sneered

"why if it isn't the fake ase wanna be lightning dragon" i sneered back everyone was in shock

"blondie do tell how come a weakling like you can figure it out but someone like gildarts can't " he laughed

"you know what is more funny then the fact you call yourself a dragon slayer is your lack of information as i am known as the strongest celestial mage in existence a.k.a the celestial dragon slayer and you are blonde two dumb ase" i yelled up to him my wings out

"Lucy calm down your wings are out" stella yelled to me I didn't giving a flying fuck about the situation I didn't listen

"luce don't worry" natsu told me putting a hand on my shoulder and he moved so he was in front of me

"oh looky here is dragneel protecting his little girlfriend " laxus laughed

"listen here laxus if you don't want to end up like that cused flute lucy destroyed i would stop now" natsu said with a serious expression

"who knew flamebrain could be so serious" i heard grey whisper

"yep thats my Natsu" i whispered

"natsu you have grown a pair wow what a surprise i thought you whould be a coward you hole life" laxus laughed

"that's it laxus i dont give a shit if you are s- class get you lightning ase from the second floor so you can see that you dont piss of a female dragon" i yelled with such determination you could see in my eyes i wanted to go fall out dragon on his pathetic ase

"let me help you luce" natsu said as he went to jump to the second floor but master stopped him

"you aren't ready natsu" was all master said

"ha bye weaklings" he said then used his lightning to disappear

"master how are you realated to that jeark" natsu yelled

"enough natsu" erza glared i walked to the bar and sat down

"are you okay Lucy" mira asked concerned

"sota" i replied

"mira was laxus always like that" i added

"no his father corrupted him he used to be sweet but since his father was expelled from the guild he changed" mira answered sadly

"mira the real question is are you okay" i added

"to be honest no i am not laxus used to be kind i promise you but then he changed and became obsessed with becoming guild master he was the first person other then my family that i let in after joining he was my first friend, and crush" mira replied a few tears sliping out of her eyes i thought to my self i knew i heard some hesation in his thoughts

"don't worry mira i will help you after all you helped me now i have to go natsu is yelling my name" i said with my signature smile and she cheered up

"thanks luce you remind me of my little sister but i will tell you about her another time alright" mira said she dried he tears and whent into the Kitchen.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

"natsu are you finished picking a job yet" happy nagged me

"almost i think i found a good one for our team" i said to happy

"finally" happy said while eating a fish i truned around

"hey luce we found a mission for the team" i yelled

"okay natsu wait a moment" she yelled back and said goodbye to mira

"ice Princess, erza, stella we have a mission" i yelled to Erza, Grey and Stella erza started to walk towards me

"okay go back home and back, i will show mira then meet me at the train station at 12 o'Clock" erza said as i gave her the job request i did as she said and ran home with happy in my arms to pack

 **At Natsu and happys house in the woods**

"natsu what is the job" happy asked me as we were packing

"it is to take out some bandit's in a resort town

"i yelled back to him

"okay" i heard happy wisper

"happy are you almost ready to go" i yelled as i looked at the time

"aye Natsu don't forget to take you sickness pills with you" happy answered me

"okay little buddy lets go" i said

 **At the train station natsu's P.O.V**

Once i got to the train station i saw lucy and stella waiting

"hey luce, hey stella" i yelled over to them and waved

"hey natsu please tell me you have your motion sickness tablets" lucy half begged

"yeah i do why" i asked lucy confused

"well if tora gets used to many times on the same person around the same time it isn't really that effective" lucy answered me

"oh i guess it makes sense" i agreed "hey Lucy, Stella,flame brain and happy" i heard gray yell behind me

"why don't you shut up ice stripper .." i was cut of by lucy glaring at me and droppy eyes then erza came over

"hi guys i hope i didn't keep you waiting long" erza said politely

"no not at all" lucy answered

 **After the train ride and talking to the client (still natsu's P.O.V )**

"so what do we do know " i asked

"we get charged and hide our guild marks and look around town" erza stated carmly

"lets go then" gray said bored

"me and natsu are sharing a room aren't we" lucy asked erza

"yes we cant leave natsu and gray in the same room can we" erza said normally but me and lucy know that mira told her to do that

"we will see you in 10" lucy said to stripper and erza and he went to our rooms and put some new clothes on lucy also got some magic make up to hide her guild stamp

"are you ready natsu stella and happy" luce asked

"yeah lets go we don't want to keep erza waiting" i said nervously

"hey guys are you ready yet" gray yelled

"yeah one minute" lucy yelled back before i got the chance to fight with grey "lets go look around and if you see any with the mark of a snake eating its tall apprehend or fight but natsu do not destroy everything" stella said "lets see me and happy will take the Sky" i said as happys wings appeared and he garbed a hold of my jacket and we flew off

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

As natsu flew away with happy i smirked

"okay I will look in the south and Stella you take east," i told Stella

"I will take the north side of the town erza stated

"looks like i will go west" gray added

"okay guys meet back at the hotel rooms" erza stated as we spit up stella has transformed into her Human form as we all split up.

 **An hour later (still Lucy's P.O.V)**

i think i attract trouble i am definitely being watched i can feel an unfermiiliar magic following me i pretend not to realise so i have the upper hand

"why look what we have here" a guy behind me said i turned attached and recognized the mark on there hand from the town bandits wanted poster

"she is quite the catch i must say" another one said why does this always happen to me i wonder

"sorry but can i help you" i said with a sickly sweet voice and smile

"yeah be a good girl and come with us quietly" another man said i can't handle this i need to punch someone's face in right now

"guys she looks fermiller to me" he told his friends nervously

"well i am insulted i thought most of the illegal guilds knew my name" i state pretending to be insulted

"oh shit it is her, the celestial dragon" he yelled

"great at least someone recognises me" i said and my fist started to glow

"lucy punch" i yelled and punched there lights out they are so weak

"open gate of the maiden, virgo" i called her out

"hello princess how may i help you" virgo asked me

"can you get some anti~magic rope please virgo" i answered

"as you wish Princess" virgo started and disappeared and reappearing a few minutes later with the rope and we tired the bandits up and draged them to the centre of the town

"hey lu find any of the others apart from the few that you tied up" stella replied

"oh hay look Natsu is coming" i said changing the subject god Natsu is so handsome

"hey luce" natsu yelled back

"hello am i invisible" stella added feeling left out

"hi stella" natsu said

"well what have we walked into gray" erza asked smirking while gray was trying not to laugh they where holding two bandits each

"well i think we had finished the job without destroying anything" i said sheepishly because of what erza just said previously

 **Time skip, after dropping off the bandits at the local prison, In the two hotel rooms (Still Lucy's P.O.V.)**

"I didn't think it took us that long to see the mayor and drop the bandits to prison" i said happy

"lucy why are you so happy" gray asked

"i am happy because the stars are out and they are extremely bright i am planning on feasting tonight" i said determined

"eating" gray asked even more confused

"yeah i want to eat starlight as it is part of my element" i said excited to eat

"oh i look really stupid now don't i" gray said deflated

"yes you do ice Princess even i knew that she wanted to eat starlight as it is her element" Natsu said proudly god he is so hot when he look proud,

"oh shut up you damm stuped dragon prick you only knew because you have seen her eat it" gray augured defending himself i then geared at him

"see you in the after life gray" erza whispered to him

"what did you call my boyfriend never ever insult natsu using the word dragon in the insult or i will send you to the after life" i said with the most sickly sweet tone and smile i swere i saw him go smaller

"hey we are here now lets go get charged then you can have a pillow fight" happy yelled

"that is a great idea happy" natsu agreed with the blue exeed

"guys i am off to eat starlight see you in an hour or two lets go stella" i said happily"bye luce" natsu yelled

"natsu i am going with lushy " happy yelled out

"smart chose happy" i wispered to him as we went out the room into a comunal gardens all the stars and constellations where shining brightly apart from Leo's which lately i have noticed has not been visable but i shrugged it off and starred eating

"hey lucy smell that" stella warned me i smelt two people with unfimiller sents then i couldn't move dame it paralyzes magic

"oh look what we have here what a beauty oh what a beauty oh my "a wierd man said behind me

"oh she is and her cats are so kawaii" another man said

"let me go now or you will regret not leting me go "i snarled

"oh hi lucy i thought they said you could take care of yourself" loki said smerking

"well as you can see I cant move because of these men so help me, damm loki" i said whispering the last bit so only i heard

"why are they ignoring us why" the first man said

"dont know wait the mark on her hand she is apart of fairy tail and he is also probaly apart of fairy tail as well" he answered his partner said as he unparlized me

"open gate of the maiden,virgo" i chanted

"hey virgo can you get me some anti Magic ropes or handcuffs " i asked

"yes princess right away" virgo dissappered then reappeared "here you go princess punishment time she said

"hell no return now please virgo" i yelled

"hey Lucy are you okay" loki said hiding behind a bush

"hey stella happy i think you should go back to the room now it is getting late and if natsu asks tell him there were a lot of stars for me to eat tonight" i told the cats

"okay lu see you in a later be safe please" stella asked me

 **At a bar after calling the rune kights Loki's P.O.V**

i hope she doesn't find out i heard about her she might try and save me then i will have Natsu and an angry celestial dragon on my hands

"hey Loki i heard from mira that you was the one who found my keys i am so thankfull for it" she told me sincerely

"it's okay" i said

"why are you so far away from me i don't bite" she asked me and i moved closer to her

"hey lucy i don't have long left to live" i said and her face shocked me

"loki are you joking or serious" she scolded me

"oh it is just a joke dont worry " i lied gods do i hate lying to people like Lucy

"well i have got to go but see you around the guild loki" she said waving good bye to me i know she is suppsious of me

 **A couple of days later**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Lately i have been wondering where loki is, he hasn't been at the guid lately then a swarm of girls came running in claiming to be his girlfriend and mira passed them on to me so i parsed them to cana and left to go to my apartment

"lu what is worrying you" Stella asked me

"oh i haven't seen Loki at the guild lately thats all he was kinda serious when i saw him last" i answered her

"oh is it okay if i go with happy and natsu fishing" stella added nervous

"yeah it is okay you can go" i told he

"thanks Lucy fishing here i come" Stella yelled as she flew out the window with a fishing rode on her back

"open gate of the sorthen cross open gate of canis minor , crux plue " i chanted

"oh i lucy how have you been" crux asked me

" pun pun" plue said as he jumped on my lap

"grandpar crux can you look into lokis past he said something the other day that worried me and his smell is wired" i aksed my spirit

"well all i can say is that he knew a celestial Wizard called karen and she was from blue Pegasus" cruxed said aftwr hi search "oh no now i know why he smelt wierd he is a celestial spirit stuck i the human wold this is bad karen has been dead for 3 or 2 years that is not good thanks crux you and plue can return now" i said panicked then i heard banning on my door

"hey lucy have you seen loki" grey asked me

"no has he disappeared" i answered his question

"yeah can you keep a look out" he told me and i nodded my heard and went straight to where karens grave is there was an article about it in sorcerer weekly and I ran something was not right

 **At Karen's grave ( still Lucy's P.O.V )**

when i got to the grave loki was already there

"leo do not do this let me help you, celestial Queens star dress" i yelled as my clothes changed

"lucy there is no point of trying to help me my life force will run out and i will do it in front of karens grave" loki yelled

"leo are you dumb like i would let a fellow nakama die especially if i can prevent it" i yelled back to him

"i don't care if i die here i broke celestial law lucy i killled Karen" Loki yelled back at me as i knelt down besided him

"loki what happened" she asked i told her the story

 **Flashback no one's P.O.V**

Yet again Karen came back with men from her last mission

"i'm back but i need to seriously rest" she said like a snob

"but we have dinner tonight" one of the men said dissarpointed

"what is your name" the green haired woman asked without any emotion

"my name is Kane we have been on a date three times" kane said

"well i got her a blue sapphire necklace with real blue sapphires" another man said

"amutares i bought her a condo" another man yelled smugly

"well i have just the spirit for the job, Open gate of the ram Aries" she said but chanted the last part "h-hello master" the Petit spirit stuttered "take them home" she told the spirit

"bu-but it isn't my job to serve them them" Aries explained

"you dare to dissobay me you lowly spirit" karen spirit out her words like poison

"n-no master i w-will take them home" aires responded nervously and the shy spirit was gone to take the men home

"a lowly celestial spirit think she can talk back to her wizard what is this world coming to" she said under her breath but her master heard her and he was fumming but he hid it well

"karen you shouldn't mistreat your spirits like that " bob said carmly

"why they are my spirits not yours" she replied to her master rudely

"poor little Aires all you do is give her tasks to do all day and now she has to entertain men you brought back and i heard you used her as a shiled agents magic attaks " he responded his carmness sliping away "

are you defending a lowly spirit master" she asked what she saw next really sacred her master bob was never this angry

"karen they are not tools ,they have feelings they feel pain and how you treat them is Wrong start to treating them right or the next one to suffer will be you karen as you wont have there help" the short fat man yelled at the lady (later that day)

"you told my master " she yelled at her spirit

"n-no i don't t-tell him i promise" the Petit spirit cried

"do you know what happens to ungrateful spirits they get what they deserve" the older woman said holding hand cuff's

"w-what are those" aries stuttered

"these cuffs will keep you here for seven day's" karen said sadistically before she could put the cuffs on the little ram spirit disappeared and a man with ginger hair and ginger cat ears and he was wearing a tux

"Leo why are you here and where is Aries" karen asked her spirit

"she is safe away from you" leo answered bitterly

"close gate of the lion, leo" the green haired mage chanted but nothing is happening

"i would stop as i used my own magic to switch with aries and you won't be able to call her out, now deternate your contacts with me and Aries now" leo explained and ordered her at the last part

"why would i give up two golden keys" she laughed at him

"you should give us up because you shouldn't have us as you cheated in that batle to win us" the spirit yelled at his wizard

"i did not cheat" karen replied Like a spoilt brat

"i will be at the ruins, come find me when you are ready to give up mine and Aries keys" leo said truning his back on karen

 **(few weeks later)**

"ready to give Up our keys yet" loki said as he sat in the runis

"come on loki i will treat you and Aries better please go back i need to pay rent i need to work" karen pleaded

"no it is our keys or nothing" leo said weakly

"see you have basically no energy left so you have to go back at some point" she yelled as she kicked him in the gut and stormed of

 **(few months later)**

"leo we need to talk" a plup man said and leo truned around and saw the guild master

"master bob what are you doing hear" leo asked knowing this can not be good

"leo Karen is dead" master bob said sadly

"what, how" the spirit asked

"she took a job after me warning her not and to just give up yours and Aries keys" the master said mornthly

"i never wanted her to die i j-just wanted to teach her a lesson that spirits have feelings" leo cried

"it is okay leo we don't blame you i know the spirit king probably sees it differently but we do not" master bob told the crying man before he left

 **End of flashback**

"loki her death was not your fault you gave her the chance to do the right thing but she was blinded by power she wanted to be stong" lucy yelled

"the spirit king dose not think that" i yelled back at her

"that old fart you are not dying here loki celestial spirit king I Lucy oran daughter of the celestial dragon, oppose the sentence of the zodiac leader leo the lion" lucy chanted while glowing gold and blue then the sceanary changed and we where at the crossroads between the spirit world and earthland

"old friend, lucy may i ask why do you oppose Leo's sentence" he asked lucy

"well first thing is that an old friend is still a friend and second he didn't actually put a kinfe though her heart did he the answer is no, third leo was protecting aries from karen who abused her and the rest of the spirits that was contacted to her" lucy defended me and all Lucy's spirits appeared behind her

"dear friend is what Lucy is saying true" the king asked me

"yes sir i swear by the Stars of my constalation she is telling the truth" i answered him and he smiled at lucy

"Celeste would be proud of you and oh how she wishes she could see you in person and talk to you again but she can not, but she does watch over you that is why the draco constellation always follows you" the king says kindly to lucy

"really she does that is amazing tell her that me and stella miss her and that i have never taken of her necklace and one day i will find the entrance to Doragon ōkoku "lucy said crying tears of joy

"oh and old friend be thankful to lucy i will let you go back to the spirit world but you have to serve lucy for the rest of her life" the king told me and gave my key to lucy and she smiled

"thanks stach face" she said happly and waved goodbye to the spirit king

"thank you lucy i am forever thankful to you" i cried as i went back to the spirit world

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"thank you Lucy i am forever thankful to you " loki cried as he went back to the spirit world

"well i am happy for him he finally got the wizard he deserved" Karen's spirit said

"so you are the spirit abuser " i said angry

"before i fade i want to tell you who killed me and took my keys her name is angel i am also sorry for cheating in a match against lena heartfillia" karens spirit said

"my human aunt that is not for me to forgive, go pass on "i said not knowing what else to say apart from that

 **Next day at the guild (still Lucy's P.O.V)**

"so loki you are a celestial spirit i knew you smelt wired" natsu yelled

"natsu babe i am tired so can you not yell in my ear" i asked natsu sturnly

"yes lucy" nastu answered

"yes i am a spirit but thanks to my Princess over here i am back to being leo oh and one more Thing here take these erza has already got hers" loki said getting five tickets out one for each of us

"thanks Loki what are you doing about your girl problem they are by cana once you sought them out you can go back" i said to him, he nodded

"come on lucy we need to pack our stuff if erza already got her ticket she is probably almost packed you three should probably do the same" stella pointed outdoors _'yay a vacation what could go wrong ' i thought happily_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading i am sorry this is a realy long chapter i think it is about 4,440 words i got carried away but anyway i hope you enjoyed it please follow review and comment what you think, no hate though bye XXX** **Lucy c heartfilia**


	18. Lucy and natsu vs erza

**hi everyone this is just a little side stroy i have written about half of the next chapter i hope you like this one bye XXX**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

As i was sitting in my room resting i smelt grey come in "what do you want grey" i asked him not looking up from my book" did you forget it is yours and natsu battles against erza today" grey stated like it was obvious "oh shit i forgot, stella lets go it is my fight with erza today" i yelled as I rushed as I grabbed my coat and my exceed came flying after me ,grey followed closeing the door behind us as we left.

 **At the guild still**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Once i got to the guild i walked over to natsu "so who is going first" i asked excited "i want to go first " Natsu replied i knew he was going to say that "okay" i said thinking smartly as erza will show me her moves and that puts me at an advantage "Natsu are you ready" erza yelled to him walking through the crowd "aye i was born ready" natsu said light his fist on fire oh he is cute when he is all fired up "ready set and fight" madter yelled while we were placing bets "fire dragon's iron fist " natsu yelled as he larched a fiery punch at erza "flame empress armour" erza wispered her changing speed has increased "what' everyone gasped must be a new armour "Natsu your flames won't work on me with my flame empress armour" erza said calmly she is so going to win "really well lets see shall we "hay Gramps is it cheating if i think of a strategy now and tell my spirits" i wispered to makorove "no my child it is just tatics after all" gramps said winking at me i knew what that ment "okay" i said and want back to watch the fight "come on natsu i fought you trained " erza taunted him distracted natsu got hot in the back of his neak by erza in her spead armour and she won but before i could fight her two council members came towards us lucy heartfilla"the said and i cringed at the last name i seriously hahave to leagly change it "and erza scarlet you are hearby under arrest for fighting another guild and destruction of property" the magic council goon said "ughh lets go but no restraint i do not need my magic to blow up thank you " i said irretated " why will it blow up " the council lacky asked "any form of star magic can not be contained without being able to realeas some of it see " i said making a small ball in my and and making compact so it has nowhere to go and it makes a small firework "oh come with me then "the council man said nervously

 **At the council still Lucy's P.O.V**

"so what have we done exactly" i asked bord "the council will decide what you are quilty of" the rune knight said "lu, seigran is here" erza said sticking close to me "oh council member seigran sir" the knight said "well hello Erza scarlet and lucy heart" seigran said " don't call me lucy hearfillia call me Lucy oran " i interrupted him lord i need to get that legally changed "sorry my pardon "he said sarcastically "i am incredibly sorry but the trial is about to start" he told us " lets go i have a plain" i wispered to erza she smiled knowing this will be quick as we walk through the doors we see all the holograms fo the council " this trial has here by started lucy heart I mean oran and erza scarlet can you take the defendant stand " the chairman said "well first i know what you are going to say and i have an other i know you wont refuse you let us go and i wont make it public that the council didn't destroy lullaby and i did wait erza don't they still owe me from that "i explain smerking "yes you are right lu they do still owe you" erza answered highly "how about you let us go completely free and get of fairy tails backs and that is what i am owed so its fair come on erza we are leaving, Natsu don't you dare run in here " i said yelling the last part at natsu "lu have i ever told you that you are amazing" erza laughed "a few times i guess" i joked "lets get back to the guild" erza suggested

 **No Ones P.O.V (in the past** )

"let me out now" natsu yellled " sorry natsu but cant do that you will run after Lucy and erza" mira said kindly hiding a little bit of worry "mira let me go please" he yelled loadly "Natsu i truned you into a lizard and if i let you out the spell will wear off and you will go running and stom the council" makorove said sitting on the balcony "sorry natsu hic we are not hic allowed to let you hic go" cana said banging he arm on the table big mistake because the glass fell of the table and what happened next shocked every one macko appeared in the smoke "oh shit natsu tricked us big we are in big trouble" makorove said his head in his hands

 **Present time Lucy's P.O.V**

"Natsu you are so dead" erza smirked as we walked through the door "Natsu dragnell what have you done" mokorove yelled as we walked through the door "i can explain" i yelled "then explain please" mira asked "basically i used my faver I had with the council to get us out of prison and of fariy tails backs for a while then i smelt cinnamon and bonfire which is Natsu's sent and yelled at him to stand still and do not do any thing and because dragons are martiarcle he did as i said" i explained "thank god that is how it happened" gramps sweat droped "we was worried natsu stomed the magic council looking for you" mira laughed "now all that is over Erza our fight didn't end lets do this" natsu yelled and ran at erza full on but erza used his speed ageinst him and body slaming him behind her "okay so natsu is k'oed how are we splitting the winnings" i'm going home to rest up for tomorrows fight between me and lucy"erza said seriously "see you tomorrow everyone and erza bring it on" i yelled to everyone with my my sickly sweet smile the same smile i use before i win fights this will be fun, some shivered as i left to go to my apartment happy and stella grabing me and natsu as i asked her to so i have more energy for tomorrow fight .

 **Next day Erza's P.O.V**

i woke up early which isn't normal and got ready i put all my strongest aromor in my storage dimension "look at me the great titana is nervous" i said morkong myself only one reason comes to my mind my fight with Lucy she is both strong and smart

 **with lucy Lucy's p.o.v**

i woke up on time which is wired normally i wake up late " look at me the great celestial princess nervous" i said mocking my self knowing erza she is probably up as well having the same conversation to herself as i am she is really strong so i have to be smart, "open gate of the maiden, virgo" i chanted "hello princess what can i do for you , punishment" virgo said being the normal her " no punishment virgo but can you get me celestial candy please i didn't get the chance to eat starlight last night" i quickly replied " yes princess i will be back in a moment virgo said bowing then disappearing and reappearing with my requst and disappeared again oh she is a strange spirit but i love her like i love all of them as i thought that i felt all my keys glow with happyness and loki's glow the brightest of course "stella wake up and get ready it is my fight day"i told my golden exceed she opened her eyes and started to get ready as soon as she finished and had breakfast we left

 **At the guild Erza's P.O.V**

I got to the guild first and went to mira for my breakfast lucy probably had hers in her apartment "hey mira can i have a slice of strawberry cake and a vanilla milkshake" i aksed my former rival "sure erze that will be 5000 jewels please" mira said kindly i gave her the money and she went to prepare my breakfast as i truned around i saw Lucy she and stella sat with levy probably talking about books and the fight that is about to happen mira came back with my food and went of to surve and talk to others i ate my food quickly and went up to lucy "you ready to fight starry"i said to her "you bet scarlet master we are fighting know i know you people want to see us fight right scarlet" lucy bosted eveyone hurred outside "you are going down starry" i replied back i am not normally this excited about a battle but oh well

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

After everyone gathered and placed There bets master explained the rules "now i want a fair fight you hear me now fight"gramps yelled "heavens wheel 20 blade fromation dance my blades" erza yelled as her swords came flying at me "virgo stardress" i wispdred so no one heared and tunneled quietly underground when the smoke cleared i heared nothong apart from erzas suprise when i was not there i tracked where she was and changed star dress to leos "regulus roar " i roared combing leo's and my dragon slayer magic i came flying from underground and saw a slightly brused and shocked erza "wow lu-chan is so strong and smart right you two" i could hear levy say to jet and dory "that is my girl" natsu whispered "lucy i must say i did not see that coming" erza said "i know right that was the first time i used it" i said as i avoided erza swords toying with her a little bit "your speed has incresed lucy" erza said smiling i poped a celestral candy in my mouth "it isn't smart eating in the middle of battle "erza moked as she tried to attack me again "you are wrong actually i am eating celestial rock candy" i mocked her after finishing the sweet i smirked this stuff is good i'm full again "let's get serious shall we" erza said "okay lets dance celestial dragon's roar" i roared she used an armour to stop my attack but was still pushed back a lot "fire empress aromor flaming sword"erza yelled requiping into the flame empress's aromor she managed to graze my skin with her sword but no real damage "this is harder then i expected" erza said bursed and breathing a bit more faster " i can always end this now if you want" i teased her "not a chance in hell" was all erza said as she changed into a new armour that was purple "new armour interesting celestial dragon's wing attack a yelled as i attacked her "this is truning into a cat and mouse game "erza stated "fine celestial dragon wings Sagittarius stardress "i yelled as a bow appeared in my hand and wings and arrows on my back arrow " what is she plaining grey asked himself out load " trype 4 arrows " i wispered as arrows appared shoting my bow with 3 purpule arrows one hit erza's left arm another hit her foot and the last one missed her "what are those arrows erza choked out "they have a sedative laced on the tip i shot at places where it can be delivered to your blood fast i got the idea from one of your old attacks"i explain after that erza passed out unconscious i won people who beted on erza like wakaba and macko was really unhappy "is she okay" grey asked me once he reached me "yeah she is fine once we get to the med bay i will heal her and remove the sedative fom her system and she will wake up about 30 minutes to an hour after that" i explained "i am taking erza med bay lets go stella after i want to collect my winnings from yesterday" i told my golden exceed "okay lu"she said and i picked up erza and my wings disappered

 **one hour later**

 **Erza's P.O.V**

"where am i " i said out Loud "you are in the med bay i beat you" lucy spoke "how did you beat me" i asked a bit out of it "i shot you with a special type of arrow that makes my opponent fall unconscious for 30 minutes to an hour" Lucy explained "interesting attack but i swear you only had sagittarius for a little while" i replied "i know i have got a mental connection with all my spirits so he told me how to use his star dress and how to make special arrows" lu pointed out " i fill bad for every poor sob who beted against you natsu is probably very happy" i told her "he is he, levy and grey are sharing the money between all of us i know beting doesn't work that way but if i am being betted on i am getting some money out of it" lucy laughed " you are so right i should do that go down and get your money i am fine you have healed all my injurys" i pointed out as i kindly asked her to leave i as she left "god i am so lucky to have a little sister like lucy even if she isn't biologically related to me " i thought out loud "thanks erza "i heared lucy yell up the stairs damm it dragon hearing


	19. smiles hide pain

**Hi everyone** **this is the first of the tower of heaven arc** **enjoy bye XXX**

 **Lucy's** **P.O.V**

"erza do you want me to ask virgo to store your stuff in the celestial world" i asked her "sure lu that would be great" erza answered "open gate of the maiden, virgo" i chanted "hella princess how can i help you" virgo said as she appered i thanked the lord she did not say anything about punishment "can you store all of erza's stuff in the celestial world please and onece you are done dont worry about returning to me just tell though the link" i asked her "yes hime i will do" virgo said as she dissappered with erza's things "can we go now" natsu moaned "yes now take two of these they will stop motion sickness for 6 Hours 3 hours each tablet" i said thoughing him the medicine "thanks luce " natsu said after he took the tablets and throughing them back to me "but lu the train is only a 2 hour long ride why does he need six hours" erza asked me confused "so I can drag him on the rides with me of course" i said like it was obvious then i took two of the tablets and put them back in my bag "okay lets go and relax" erza yelled as we went to the train station

 **At the resort Erza's P.O.V**

watching lucy and natsu have this much fun almost feels like i am a pearent watching her children " erza,stella and happy come join us" lucy yelled from the pool "sure why not come on you two its only water" i said to the small exceeds "no i hate water i hate getting wet i refuse to get in the water" Stella said stubbornly "aye i agree with stella" happy agreed "erza will you do the honners" lucy said smerking I knew what she ment and i grabed the two cats and went ove to the pool and dropped them into it "hey erza that wasn't nice " stella shouted but every one else was to busy laughing "i am sorry stella and happy i will buy to fush tonight to make up for it" lucy apologized to the exeeds as i requiped into my swim suit "hey why don't we go and do some surfing" lucy suggested " than is an exallent idea lucy" i agreed and the boys just nodded there heads oh hoe it is great when natsu is not sick all the time

 **A few hours later**

 **flash back No ones P.O.V**

"work slaves or face punished" a fat man who wore a mask yelled at some people "what have we down to deserve this i want to know" a small little red head asked "erza reast why we have time someday we will break free of this place " a blue haired boy smiled at the girl opposite him

 **End of flash back**

 **Erza's P.O.V**

i woke up sweating god i haven't had those nightmares in a long time i walkes ove to the mirror and looked at my reflection i requiped my armour i allwas feel safer with my armour on "hey erza you in there" lucy said though the door " yeah what is the matter" i asked her " nothing me, the cats anf the boys are going to the casino down stairs i was wondering if you wanted to come " lucy said as she walked though the door she had on a red dress that had a slit at the leg with some gold heals her hair was in an updo no doubt cancer helped her with that "sure" i said requiping into a dress and going with lucy to the casino As we walked in we saw the boys already playing games "hey erza lets play a few rounds of poker "Lucy suggested we both smirked as we are really good at poker "they do not know what is coming " i whispered to Lucy she just noddded her head as we walked over to the poker table and started playing

 **A few games later**

"Another win lu we are good at this" i said to lucy behind me as she finished another game we be have been changing in between games so we both got to play and lucy and me have amazing poker faces oh my load this is so eazy "your turn erza" lucy told me and we swarped places "card dealer change a man said i slightly recognised his voice " we are going to win for sure " lu said wearily action ignorent of the new dealer "then let's play a different game shall we sister" this man said dealing cards that spelt death then all the lights went out i could only see lucy using her magic for light then her light begain to fliker like she was fighting someone before it went out and the lights truned back on i what i saw amazed me i saw my old childhood friends no one else was there apart from me them and lucy "milliana what have you done to lucy"i asked millieana concered "oh ervzy i simply tied her up with some of my magic that is all"she answered me smiling "erza who are these people" lucy asked confused and angry not at me but at the people who tired her up "erza you didn't tell your new friends about us "sho said faining hurt while touching lucys dace "you don't want to do that sho, lucy these are my childhood friends sho,milliana,wally and simon" i said as tears threatened to fall "sorry erza but this is for the best "wally said then everything went dark

 **Greys P.O.V (a little bit in the past)**

As i entered the casino j went straight to the slot machines while natsu happy and stella playes played an casino version of bingo "come on seventeen we want you seventeen" Natsu yelled "he is right come on lucy seventeen" happy soon followed "you boys are so loud the hole casino can hear you two," stella scolded the two "natsu and happy can be utter idiots " i said out loud to myself " juvia agreez with grey-sama " some one said behind me i truned around and saw that phantom girl i fought she looked really sorry for what she had down and i saw the fairytail insignia on a lacuma button on he jacket so me and her walked over to the bar and taked "hey i heard phantom got disbanded" i said causealy incase i was stepping on thin ice **(see what i did, nether mind)** "yes it did and juvia is an independent mage again juvia was thinking of joining another guild and was hopping fairytail will accept juvia" juvia said sincerely " i am sure master will accept you he accepts everyone " i answered her eyes lit up and i smiled i felt a warm feeling in my chest dismissing it immediately i felt some one behind me "where is erza scarlet" the big man asked "why who is asking" i said ready to attack "none of your business where is Erza Scarlett" he asked again "i want to know what you are after someone who is like an older sister to me so back down before this gets ugly" i answered him very angry "have you found her good"he spoke to himself must be telepathy "who have you got" i asked starting to get pissed "instant darkness" he chanted and all the lights went out and juvia tried to protect me when they truned back on they had found erza and somehow tired lucy up.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

this block head guy walked up to me, happy and stella and pointed a gun at us "where is erza" he asked "i would rather burn in hell then tell you "Stella shouted bit before she could transforn he knocked her and happy out "ypu just messed with mine and my girlfriends exceed prepair to die " after i said that the light truned of and they guy shot me in the mouth.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"when i get out of these ropes and i will you are going to pay big time" i yelled as they wall off with happy and stella they are dead meat for taking our exceeds as they teleported out of the casino i felt something sharp poke my arm it felt like the tip of a knife "who pocked me" i asked "sorry did you feel that i am trying to get out" A man said if objects in the cards can effect the out side that means he might be able to cut the rope " hey can you use your knife to cut the rope" i asked nicely "sure"was all he said as he begain to cut the rope it woeked "thanks a lot for that" i told him "can you free us" he asked as other people cheared and agreed with him "sure i said as i focus on the spell and my hands Glow a light gold as i waved them over the cards they truned back to people " thanks are ypu you a mage "yes i am a mage i am a celestial dragon slayer in fact I'm from fairy tail it would be wise to go home" i told them as they thanked me and left "grey and person who is protecting him get out know we need to find Natsu" i yelled knowing they grey in front of me is just a mere ice decoy "i told you she would gues it quick"grey said to the long blue haired girl"do i know you... wait you was apart of phantom lord "i asked/ stated " yes juvia was apart of phantom lord and is very sorry for what she didto you and everyone in fairy tail"juzia said apologizing "don't be i forgive you i could see in your eyes that you were unsure about doing this i knew you walked past me on purpose before soil appeared" i explained kindly "can i ask where is flame brain" grey asked smirking"1,2,3.." i smerked and a piller of fire bust through the bingo game "where is that blocky freak i am going to kill him" natsu yelleyelled " knew as soon as you called him that he would wake up and you did to I nicely done " i said to grey fist pumping him "love rivel" juzia said darkly "hell no i am dating Natsu grey it like the big brother i nether had"i explained punching grey shoulder "yep and that hurt lucy" grey mouned "hey natsu noise time we need to find erza and our cats" i said getting into serious mode "come on juzia follow the dragons slayers nosie and only trust lucys it is better "heard that" me and Natsu said in unison that made us both blush "juvia thinks Lucy is telling the truth about her and natsu" i heard juvia mutter lets find erza

 **Hi again sorry it's a bit short i want to get it out so i can do a longer next few bye**


	20. tower of heaven

**Hi guy just so you know I have split this scene in two chapters the other one will be up in a few weeks as I can't writ two chapters because it would of been such long chapter and I have been ill lately so I have not been writing sorry bye XXX**

 **S** **omewhere in the South Sea of forie Erza's P.O.V**

"Where am i" i said weakly "we are on a ship heading to the tower of heaven" sho answered with a serious expression "sho please untie me i wont be trouble" i mutted "but you will, i didn't want it to happen like this" sho yelled "sho" i whispered "why, why did you betrayal jellal! he screamed "sho what has happened to you" i asked sincerely "we was shown what the depths of magic is and how we can have true freedom " sho cackled "that is a dark mage philosophy" I cried at him "what boreish words 'dark mage' what do you think sister" sho said darkly "they may be boreish to you but to me they are the truth " I yelled at him "thank you Simon" sho said to himself "we are nearing the tower erza see you in a later" sho said leaving me alone "guys please help me" I thought out loads

 **Era magic Council head quters**

 **No one's P.O.V**

"you mean to tell me that an R~system still exists" a conncil member yelled across the room "that is impossible they were all destroyed" another yelled back "eight years ago cult that worshipped zeref put a huge sum of money to construct the towers" one member stated "but all seven where destroyed" someone else yelled out "that is not true then there must be an eighth" another stated "it is not called the r system it is called the tower of heaven" a man with blue hair stated angey evedent in his voice

 **Somewhere in the South Sea of forie Lucy's P.O.V**

"lucy, natsu do you still smell erza" grey asked me "yes in fact I think it is getting stronger we should be getting close to her" I yelled behind me to grey and juvia "why did I not buy motion sickness pilss" natsu murmured as he was about to puke into the ocean "oh natsu bless" I whispered "all right, enough lovey covey stuff it is making me mfell ill but still good job Lucy" grey told me "love rival" I heard juvia whisper "okay juvia one I am natsus girlfriend /mate, and two grey is just a brother figure for me okay I don't love him like that" I yelled but whispered the mate part "oh okay" she said scepticly I just sweat dropped what is wrong with her "Lucy is that where Erza is" grey asked me "yes" I said seriously everyone stopped what they where doing and got serious natsu even stopped being sick "look at the water" juvia pointed out "evil I feel evil magic that feels firmiler " I said angry "luce I got your back we all do" natsu said Calmly trying to calm me "juvia can cover us in water so we can go undetected" juvia mentioned "good can you do that please juvia" I responded and she did it we stopped just before the a large tower like building "juvia is going to look for a entrance so we won't get caught" juvia suggested "good idea juvia" grey praised her I mentally laughed at her reaction "grey-sama praised juvia not love rival" juvia said happy and shocked

 **Two minutes later**

"juvia has found a secret entrance" under the building "wait natsu before you do anything stupid we can not breath underwater so how are we going to get there" I asked seriously "by using this, it is a bubble that contains oxygen" juvia answered me "okay then let's go" grey stated once we all had the bubbles round our heads. We started swimming get further till we saw an opening we swam towards it once we resurfaced I sighed "these thing really do work" I said plainly "I am impressed you lasted long as I purposely made your's smaller" juvia said smirking "juvia you should keep things like that to your self in the future" I replied darkly she shived slightly "stop the Intruders" we suddenly heard people yell probably guards to one another "cancer star dress" I whispered I had two swords in my hands "let's fight guys" I said getting excited about fighting "Lucy flame brain is rubbing off on you" grey said using his magic to shot ice arrow as the guards "hi may be but I have alway liked a good battle" I said while I struck another guard down "is it a dragon trait" grey asked "don't know" was all I said as we was fighting once we beat the guards a wried door opened to us "be on guard guys natsu upfront with me" I said wearily "okayyou heard her"natsu added with the same tone as me he can sense it to something isn't right" juvia agrees it is very strange"juvia whispered to grey "yeah this is very wired" grey whispered back once we made it to the top we saw a lace dinner table I sniffed it and look at natsu knowing he did the same he nodded his head "guys it is safe to eat, but don't eat it all right" before I even said the last bit they were eating "it's fine Lucy" grey said in between mouthfuls of food "open gate of the madien, virgo" I said with Virgos key out of "hello Hime what whould you like" virgo stated "virgo can you get me new cloths and celestial candy please" I asked my pink hair spirt "yes hime any punishment" she asked excited "oh hell no" i yelled at her "yelling at me is the perfect punishment hime" virgo cried happily making everyone sweat droped anime style before disappearing then reappearing with my clothes and sweets "do you need help getting changed" virgo said acting realt creppy while handing me my clothes "return" I yelled "bye Hime" virgo called befor going back to the spirt world "don't anyone dare look or I will beat the shit out of you got it" I yelled behind me and got changed making sure no one looked at me once I finished I smiled "can we look now" natsu asked "yes you can look I am changed now" I answered natsu

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I was getting bored I wanted to see what her clothes looked like "can we look now" I asked "yes you can look I am change now Lucy answered me we all turned around and Lucy was in a green dress that was fitted at the top and flowed from the waist it amplifed her already amazing chest" you look great lucy" grey told Lucy "grey~sama don't complacent love~rival" juvia cried "what do you think natsu" Lucy asked me "you look r- really cute" I replied stopping myself form saying hot "thanks natsu" Lucy said blushing "now let's find erza grey said to us all

 **With** **Erza's P.O.V**

"I am actually back here" I said scared "are you scared is this cell bringing up memories" sho said with a monotone voice "yes" I whimpered quietly

 **Flashback**

"stupid brats thought they could escape" a slim man is a mask said evily "normally we would punish all of you but we are feeling generous today so tell us the who came up with this and we will let you get back to work and only punish the culprit" a round chubby **(A/N I hate the word fat)** man sneered" I plan" a small boy with yellow hair started to say before being cut of "don't be stupid brat you could never come up with this" he yelled at the poor boy "it was me I came up with the plain" I blue haid boy yelled "foolish brat you think we can't see through your perfetic facade we know it was your little girlfriend over there" the man pointed to a red haid girl who looked terrerfied "get her and bring her to the punishment room" the chubber man said evily "dont worry I will be okay" she said with a smile though her eyes betrayed he you could see the tears in her eyes theating to fall

 **End of flashback**

Nee~San why did you betray jellal how could you" sho yelled crying "oh sho" what has jellal done to you"i said getting pissed off "jellal has done nothing he infact saved us from drowning when you became magic drunk and blew up the boats we where going to use to escape he showed us the truth that true freedom only exists in zerfe's world" sho yelled back at me "I am so sorry for this" I said before i hit him on the neck to knock him out I ran and requriped I attacked any one who got in my way and I continued on running till I heard Lucy's voice I turned a corner and saw team nastu and that phantom chick

 **Stella'** **s P.O.V**

"Where the hell are we Stella" happy asked me "I don't know happy it looks like a crazy cat room" just as I said that a girl appeared "hi ya kitty's" she said excitedly "now that is dandy Mille do you like them" the block head said "wher are we and where nastu and lushy" happy asked asked "your pink haired is sleeping with the fishes" block head said "and blondie is all tristed like a pretzal" the cat gril said I cringed "no that cat be" happy objected "hey Doll a talking cat is dandy but a cat that can talk is more dandy" block head said "that is the same thing" I said sweat dropping "let's go erza has escaped" the block head said "that is erzy for ya see you later kitty's " the cat woman said once she left I turned to happy "let's go we know erza is here and the others have probably just got here knowing lucy" I explained to happy "let's go find our friends" happy said determined "let's go then" I said equaly determined

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"guys I smell erza she is a round here some where" I yelled to the others "I can smell it to let's go this way" lucy added agreeing with me "guys what are you doing here" a woman asked we turned around and saw erza standing there shocked

 **Erza's P.O.V**

"Erza" they all yelled "what are you doing here go back to the guild or is not safe here" I yelled at them "hell no we are going to help you" natsu yelled back "besides they have happy and Stella" Lucy also yelled "we are not leaving without you and the cats" grey pointed out then natsu ran off to find Stella and happy before I could stop him "don't even think about following him go back I will bring him and the cats back with me now" i once again yelled at them "not a chance erza" Lucy said stubbornly "stop now please before you get involved this it my fight not yours" I started loudly "erza we are involved in this already so don't be giving us that bull shit we are fighting with you " grey yelled back at me wow grey has never yelled back at me then the all feelings I have been suppressing came out "guys" I cried "it's alright we are here for you let it out" lu said to me calmly while patting my back "guys I need to tell you the truth about what happened before I joined fairytail" I said no longer holding back the tears "go on Erza we won't judge you I promise and a celestial wizard never breaks a promise" Lucy told me sincerely grey and the phantom girl nodded "when I was little my town was raided and children where kidnapped and parents were killed they loaded all of the children on to ships and sent us here this was what we referred to as hell on earth" I said holding back tears "you can do it erza we are here for you" Lucy said encouraging me to continue "after I think a few years of being the we had enough and tried to escape but we were caught jellal said he had planed it even though he did not noor did I yet I was still sent to be punished after an hour or so when the punishers went to get new toucher things jellal came and save me but we were caught again and he took my place in being punished they sent me back to my cell "I explained stopping to breathe, "when I got back to my cell I knew we had to revolt and so we said we found what ever we could and used it to fight I ran and fought any guards that came my way I needed to save jellal on the way but we was caught and some of the guards could use magic and they hurt Simon and they were about to hurt me when are grandpa Rob stepped in front of me and took the attack"he protected me he block the attack using is own magic

 **Flashback**

"grandpa Rob do you think I will use magic" a small red haired girl asked an older man "yes erza I do and magic comes from the heart and yours is extremely strong" the man said happily to the small girl "when I learn magic I will let you ride on my broom grandpa" she said with a bright smile

 **End of flashback**

He was looking at me "erza you are the reason why I did not give up hope you will do grate things in life just" he told me before the attack hit him and killed him that is when my magic was awoken and I lashed out at all the quards I could see and continued till I got to jellal" I stopped to breath "when I reached jellal he was different he had an evilness that wasn't there before like he was being possessed he told me not to live but I still wanted to I wanted to go to grandpa robs guild so he thetened me that if I come back he would kill sho and the others so I fled not wanting the others to die" I finished still holding back tears

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

" Erza" I said crying while running to hug her "oh lu" erxa whispered to me "lies why are you lying to the sister Jellal saved us from drowning" the yellow haid boy whats his name sho that's it yelled that angered me but before I could speak someone else did "sho erza is telling the truth listen to your heart did and dose erza sime like the person to do what jellal said she did" a deep voice said from behind me "Simon" erza gasped and her eyes lit up "hi erza you look good" Simon said nervously "what do you mean Simon jellal saved us" sho yelled at the larger male "sho jellal attack the boats and told me if I ever come back he would kill you" erza said sadly at The man in front of her "nee-san why did I belive him" the boy cried "it's okay sho I don't blame you" erza said comforting him suddenly lips appeared every where "what is this" grey said atsonished at what we are seeing "so it seems that Simon abandoned the cause well that just makes the game more interesting now doesn't it I have sent three knights of my own into this game if I win I get to use erza as the sacrifice and if you win the sacrifice won't happen but we have three hours before the council plan to fire an ethreon blast at this tower now let the battle of the tower to heavan commence" a sinister voice laughed like it was nothing "he he will pay for what he has done" sho murmmered before Trapping erza in a card then he ran off "oh shit sho can't defeat jellal at all and we have to keep natsu and wally from meeting again" Simon said "okay let's spilt up Lucy, juvia go find sho Simon go find natsu and I will hunt his so called knights"

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"happy Stella where are you" I yelled trying to find the cats when I came across a cat theamed room "happy Stella you in here" I said out loud "ohh a cat mask the cats are going to love this" I said to myself putting on the mask "it is stuck shit" I yelled "well I thought I put you 6 feet under back at the casino but I will happily do it again say goodbye salamander" a man said behind me I turned around and there was block head with a gun pointing at me "don't hurt the poor Kitty" a random girl yelled "damit Mille that isn't a cat it's a human wearing a cat mask" trying to be a cat makes me angry" she saic which I thought was ironic as she has cat ears and a tail "but aren't you try to be a cat i asked "bad kitty restraint tube" she yelled pointing her arm at me as a rope shot from her arm and landed around my waist "I tried lighting my fist on fire but nothing happened at all" wait why can't I use magic"i asked out loud "my tubes nullify magic so as long as they are around you you are not able to use magic" she laughed "now boy from the moment you met me your fate was sealed" he said getting ready to fire his gun "ultimate cat technique kitty crying" I whisperedand it worked the girl loosened the ropes and I got free "fire cat dragons wing attack" I yelled why attacking them then these wired lips appeared all over the walls "so it seems that Simon abandoned the cause well that just makes the game more interesting now doesn't it I have sent three knights of my own into this game if I win I get to use erza as the sacrifice and if you win the sacrifice won't happen but we have three hours before the council plan to fire an ethreon blast at this tower now let the battle of the tower to heavan commence" a sinister voice laughed like it was nothing "what jellal the council was never something you told us about" block head yelled after the lips disappeared "looks I may not be smart like luce but I know what sacrifice means and I am never going to let you sacrifice erza" I yelled really angry "natsu what are you doing and what the hell is on your head" a voice asked me I turned around and saw the cats "oh hey happy and Stella" I said to them "I have to agree with Stella what is on your head natsu" happy asked "oh it is a cat mask help me get it of" I answered them "happy help me" Stella said transforming into a human like it was normal I guess I is normal now "okay" happy replied

 **A few minutes later**

"thank Mavis that thing is of my head thank guys" I state "okay now I am going find Lucy and the others" Stella added and we split up am and happy when to look for the jeark that kidnapped erza

 **HI guys thanks for reading and see you next chapter bye XXX**


	21. heavens game part one

**Hi guys I am splitting these battles between tow chapters because it would be to much in one chapter bye ps don't hate me and this is not beta read**

 **A bit in the past jellals P.O.V**

"The plan is going perfectly" I chuckled "jellal are you sure that it was a good idea to let them in" vadaldis asked "yes lighten up a bit vadaldis this will be fun Trust me" I answered him "yes but what about scarlet she has escaped" he said to me "yes but like I said let's have some fun" I laughed "yes sir" vadaldis replied dryly "now let's start heavens game shall we" I laughed I am waiting for you erza you shall be the perfect sacrifice for zeref

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"love Rival do you smell any thing" juvia asked me "yes I smell my exceed and a new sent" I replied with a straight face "Lucy where are you" Stella yelled "Stella I am over hear with juvia" I yelled back and soon Stella was running towards me "love rival and her cat be on guard" juvia said to us and before I knew it there was a deafening sound "lu are you all right" Stella quietly asked me "what I can't hear you wait let me heal my ears" I yelled as my hands glowed gold and I placed placed them over my ears "better" stella added "much better" I replied "wow look at you sexy babes" a man in front of us yelled " an assassin you, disgust me using your magic for death I love taking down dark quilds" I yelled at him as I began to glow with a gold arua "so you are the celestial princess then what a treat I get to take down the rain woman of the element four and the celestial princess this is going to be fun" he yelled at him "wait love rival is the celestial princess" juvia asked Stella "who are you I want to know the name of my enemy " I asked him "vadaldis taka is my name and you three are all going to hell tonight" he screamed

 **Jellal's P.O.V**

"So vadaldis took on the celestial wizard and the rain woman and natsu and Simon against fukurou how interesting I wonder how will this all turn out" I said out loud to myself if this doesn't work, I will die and so will everyone else in this tower oh well that won't happen at my plan will work "see you soon erza" I cackled to myself

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"juvia let's go" I yelled to her "just this once love rival" juvia said standing next to me "stella turn back to a cat save you magic" I asked my best friend "yes Lucy" Stella replied "get ready to go to hell" vadaldis yelled "Stella wings, leo star dress regulus blast" I yelled shooting a blast of light at his sound wave then I realised my star dress and Stella lowered me to the ground "water lock" juvia said pushing her hand out surrounding vadaldis on a water sphere something does not feel right "thanks it is good to give your hair a rinse, shampoo can weigh down your do" he laughed "what no one can break through juvias water lock not even love rival could" juvia explained "juvia I didn't even try to break free this conversation is for another time" I added "now which one of you will become my succubus" vadaldis yelled "oh shit" I mumbled " eenie meenie miney mo I pick you" he chanted an once finished he pointed at juvia "juvia watch out" I yelled but before she heard me vadaldis used his magic guitar and turned her into his succubus "hey blondie looks like you and your cat are going to hell tonight" juvia laughed evily "oh shit juvia snap out of this" I yelled at her "sorry blondie but she can't hear you, she is my succubus after all" he cackled evily "Stella go find the other's now let me handle her alone" I yelled to Stella "be careful and don't over do it" Stella yelled back to me "looks like only one is going to hell tonight then" juvia laughed at me "let's get serious" I said my body glowed and my scales appeared this is not going to be easy but I must not show dragon magic " lets go blonde your going to hell tonight" juvia yelled at me she made her water body expanded and she appeared out of nowhere and ripped my top damm it all this water is kicking up all the dirt I can't smell nothing and my ears are at Human leval because of his guitar "cancer star dress" I yelled and started to attack "my twin blades dance" I yelled shit I dropped my scales and star dress because I will start to get to low on magic soon "water cane" juva yelled attacking me then before I could attack she flooded me with water A/N juvias speach is in italics) "love rival can you hear me I am so sorry for my actions I can't control my body" juvia thought "juvia" I yelled "everyone in fairy tail is so kind not matter what I do I always hurt people I love fairy tail and hoped that we could become friends but I only bring sorrow" juvia cried "thanks juvia you just gave me an idea and anyway peoplewho crys for their nakamas safety are allways welcome in fairytail" I yelled "lucy" juvia wispered for the love of Mavis I hope this works out as juvia attacked me again I used her water agent's her I stuck aquarius key in the water "open gate for the water bearer, aquarius" I yelled. Summing her "you brat you think you can summon me during a date"my spirt yelled and attacked me and every one there "juvia" I yelled reaching out to her anime style and she did the same when are hands touched so thing clicked in mine an juvia's head "celestial water dragons roar" we both yelled and when her water 'roar' met mine they merged and formed an usion raid and when all the smoke cleared aquariuswas gone and vadaldis was koed and bald that made me laugh "sorry Stella I used to much magic" I whispered before it all went black

 **Juvia's P.O.V**

I thought I heard Lucy yell a speach and i semi snaped out of the spell from the enemy "Lucy" I whispered subconsciously but I still had no control over my body only my thoughts I unwillingly attack her but when I did she plunge one of her keys in my attack and yelled "open gate for the water bearer, aquarius" her key some how nullified the man's spell I will ask her about her magic later "you brat you think you can summon me during a date" her spirt yelled and when she attacked she attacked us with it "juvia" Lucy yelled reaching for my hand anime style when our hands touched a spell popped into my mind that I didn't even know existed we contacted both hands an shouted in at the same time "celestial water dragons roar" a piller of water came out of my mouth it was water and connected with Lucy's golden roar we hit the target once all the dust cleared I saw the enemy on the floor bald a heard a faint laugh I am guessing from Lucy she wispered something but all I could catch was her saying Stella before it all went dark

 **Jellal's P.O.V**

"A usion raid erza's friends can cast one not that I didn't expect them to be strong but expert wrizerds study there whole life to perform usion raids and still not perform one they are special" I laughed to myself "this has gotten interesting expecaly now we have two dragon slayers I can't wait for what happens next" I said out loud laughing

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"Happy you feel that" I asked him "yeah it feels fermiller " he replied "I bet you that is Lucy giving someone hell" I smerked "aye sir" happy yelled "hey pal I am getting bored of this game how about we fly to the top" I yelled "aye" happy cheared getting ready to fly me up as we started flying something knocked us out of the air and we landed on the floor thankfully but that was the least of my worrys who is this half bird half human thing in front of me "who are you" birdbrain asked me "I am natsu dragneell of fairy tail and erza's friend and you are" I replied "I am fukurou of the deaths head order" the wired bird man answered "salamander and cat" a deep voice said behind me "aren't you our enemy" I ask scepticly "no I am not and my name is Simon but that is not important as he is the enemy" Simon said point at the half bird guy "okay let's fight him" I said back grinning "no he is to strong you can't fight him he will kill you now let's go, instant darkness" Simon yelled while running as it all went dark "who who you think you can get away wrong doers you are mistaken" brid man yelled and attack Simon and the spell fell "happy wings I am all fired up" I said to happy "aye sir" happy replied cutely then I heard Stella yell "hey guys what is going on" that puzzled me where is Lucy "Stella human form and where is Lucy" I asked the now cat girl "well she told me to leave and to find you guys need any help" she yelled back at me "yes protect that man down there okay" I shouted to her "sure" she answered me and went over to Simon "now let's fight" I said determined "who who do you think you are salmander" birdbrain yelled "the wizard that kicks your ass" I added "lets see about that then shall we" birdbain mouthed of at me "I am all fired up fire dragons ion fist" I yelled attacking the bird "you evil doers I will make you pay for your wrong doings fist of judgement " he yelled while attacking me he manged to push me back a little but shook it off this will be a long fight.

 ** _(After a couple more attacks I'm terrible at fights scenes sorry people)_** **Grey's P.O.V**

I ran in a random direction to see natsu getting Eaten by a weird human bird person" happy Stella what is going on here" i yelled out loud "Grey please save natsu I am begging" happy cried "also if you don't Lucy will probably kill you for letting her boyfriend die" Stella added carmly like it was common knowledge "natsu you owe big for this" I whispered to myself "you seriously underesteemed your friend how is being digested as we speak" fire dragons roar " the imposter attacked "natsus flames are so much hotter then your perfetic attempt at coppes are" I yelled back at him "who you think" he answered back to me "Ice make:frozen Excalibur" I yelled fake attacking him I missed then reamed at his mouth "natsu grab my hand for erzas and lucys sake" I yelled literally down the bird mans throght while using my sword to stop him from closing his mouth as I felt natsu I also felt Stella and happy lifting me up bringing natsu with me "grey look out" stella yelled out holding a sword as she plunged it into bird man's arm and he fainted he didn't die that attack would not of killed "natsu you up" i asked him "yeah ice princess" he replied "go find erza I will find juvia and Lucy and the rest of erzas old friends and get them far away I have a feeling this has something to do with zeref and we can't risk Lucy bring exposed" I exclamed thinking back to the promise we made gramps "protect her git It I think she is my mate is she gets more hurt and I live you are dead meat also Stella feels the same way got it" nastu replied seriously I gulped looking at Stella as she nodded her head agreeing with natsu he was never this protective of _her_ , lucy must be his mate after all oh well let's go find her, juvia and the rest then.

 **Hi everyone i hope you like this new chapter i have been struggling with a little writers block recently I appreciate your patience also please dont forget to review this chapter tell me your thoughts bye thanks for readingXXX**


	22. heavens game part two

**Hi everybody ( _bold italics)_ means telepathically now onto the story XXX**

 **Simon's P.O.V**

" ** _wally have you and Mille found the celestial and water mage yet"_** I asked them ** _"yes a blonde and blunette"_** wally answered ** _"keep the blonde away from jellal even better get her out of the tower"_** I added ** _"okay on it they should wake up soon anyway"_** Mille joined in _**"can you find the raven haid ice** **make mage as well"**_ I asked them both **_"on it see you in a bit"_** wally answered "you is Lucy okay" natsu asked me with a straight face "yes my comrades have found her and the water wizered they are looking for your raven haired friend as we speak" I explained to him "good zeref has ruined her life enough already and she dose not need more of his darkness in her life" he said seriously what had happened to the celestial mage I wonder "anyway erza can handle herself" natsu told me "not against jellal she is she thinks that she can get through to him she might still have feelings for him and he will use that against her" I explained "shit lets go find erza then" salamander yelled and he ran off

 **Sho's** **P.O.V.**

"Sho let me out of this card now" erza yelled from the safety of her card "no nee-san i cant let jellal hurt you" I yelled back to my 'older sister' but Kept running "sho you won't be able to defeat him I'm sorry you need to let me out of this card" erza pleaded back at me "I can't you are safe in the card no one can hurt you sister" I told her then a woman came into view the name is Ikaruga and who do we have here is that Titania in the card" she said with a fake politeness "sho you can't beat her she is to strong for you l" erza screamed at me "no Nee San I can protect you myself" I yelled back "stop this family feud so we can fight" ikaruga yelled to me and erza

 **Erza's P.O.V**

"Sho let me out of this card now" i yelled traped in the sho's card "no nee-san i cant let jellal hurt you" he yelled back to me his 'older sister' but Kept running "sho you won't be able to defeat him I'm sorry you need to let me out of this card" i pleaded back with him "I can't you are safe in the card no one can hurt you sister" he told me back then a woman came into view "my name is Ikaruga and who do we have here is it Titania I see in the card" she said with a fake politeness "sho you can't beat her she is to strong for you"screamed at him from the top of my lungs "no Nee San I can protect you myself" he yelled back "stop this family feud so we can fight" ikaruga yelled to me and sho "come get me then" sho yelled attacking ikaruga one slice and all of shos cards where cut in half "what a boreish move boy" ikaruga said with an over confident smirk as she used her katana again "why can't I move" sho yelled out " I've cut your nerve endings" ikaruga stated simply " sho please stop let me fight her " i screamed at him again "so erza would like to have a chance" she said causly slicing the air with her katana repidly with me feflecting the sword then the card was sliced open and I was released "sho get back" I said to Him my attention on ikaruga "so the scarlet knight is out to play" she mocked me "heaven's wheel 100 blade formation dance my swords" I yelled and my armor was sliced up I didn't even see her move "Nee-San" sho yelled "I am fine now stay back" I yelled back at him armor after armor she destroyed them all even my purgatory armor "you are weak stupid fairy you will lose" ikaruga mocked me again but i had requiped in one last armor if you can even call it that "a bit of cloth and a katana won't stop me" she laughed "erza what are you thinking" sho yelled at me "but it will" I yelled running at her and she did the same I sliced her chest accidentally killing her opps "erza you won" sho said "sho run now go find Simon and the others and get out of this tower please for me while I go and beat jellal" I asked him seriously "yes erza-Chan" was all sho said as he ran to find the others "and take care of Lucy, Stella, natsu and the others" I whispered to myself zeref you are dead meat

 **10 Minutes later**

"jellal" I yelled with disgust "oh my sacrifice has arrived oh why do you say my name with such disgust" he laughed back at me "you have hurt and lied to people that I care about any kind of good feelings I had for you are now gone" I yelled running to attack him he just side stepped "are you sure what about eritheon that's in 9 minutes" he mocked me even more "I don't care if I have to stay hear and keep you down and die with you I will" I yelled in his face as I landed on top of him pining my sword against his thoat "fine we will die together" he said carmly "also I know you can't activate the tower of heaven" I stated sternly "but I can all I need is a sacrifice aka you before the etheiron blasts us" he said smircking "but you can't you don't have enough magic energy to power the tower you would need two billion three million one thousand idals of magic and no human can produce that much magic" I stated frimly "what is your plan" I asked him "I don't know zeref knows that I can't activate it but he won't release me kill me erza then finally I will be free from him" jellal pleaded and then huged me as ethieon hit us

 **5 minutes earlier** **Lucy and the others apart from natsu and Simon on a boat**

 **Grey's P.O.V**

"shit juvia water barrier now" I yelled to her before we dowend because of the waves "thanks Stella for fly outing me enough so I can cast tora" I told Stella "don't worry about it" she simply stated

 **With the council**

 **Yajjama's P.O.V**

"seagrain do you relise we are about to fire ethrion, ethrion will kill everyone in the tower" I asked him "I know it has to be down to defeat zeref" siegrain stated calmly "how are you so calm you are about to murder your brother your own flesh and blood and meany others" I yelled at him before he walked away something is off with him I can feel it I followed him to his and ultears office

 **Sigrain's P.O.V**

"seagrain do you relise we are about to fire ethrion, ethrion will kill everyone in the tower" Yajjam asked me "I know and it is what has to be down to defeat zeref" i stated calmly "how are you so calm you are about to murder your brother your own flesh and blood and meany others" he yelled before I walked away into my office "are you worried" ultear asked me "a little bit after all it is my life that is at risk" I answered her truthfully "I know and all our hard work will be for nothing" she stated "true but still if this does not work, Iam the one who could die" explained to ultear "I know let's prey" she said after me

 **Yajjama's P.O.V**

"true but still if this does not work, I am the one who could die" jellal told ultear "I know let's prey" she said after back to him I must warn the rest of the council I thought to myself "ethireon firing in 3, 2, 1" i heard shit it has already been fired" "jellal what have you done" I yelled before he disappeared "wait magic energy is coming from another source" one of the workers yelled

 **Back at the tower** **in the ocean**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"grey let me go save erza and natsu" I yelled struggling against grey "no Lucy I can't do that" grey answered me forcing me back "love rival needs to stop" juvia told me a little jealous "never my sister and mate are in that building I will save them" I yelled "hey blondie stop don't you think we want to run and save her she is our sister as well" wally yelled back at me "I am sorry but my bond with erza is one of kin and kin is so much more then just family" I replied back "wait what is that" milliana asked out of no where and pointed above the tower "juvia strengthen the bubble know don't ask just do it" I yelled "Lu what is happening" Stella asked me "yeah lushy what is happening natsu is still in the tower with erza im scared" happy crired "it ethrion I am not sure what will happen next but we have to have faith in natsu, erza and Simon" I explained to that cats picking them up and huging them 'natsu you better survive this bring erza back to us and the guild' I thought to myself then there was a bright light hit us, ethrion "juvia, Lucy, cats and erza's old friends you all okay" Grey yelled worriedly "juivia is fine Grey-Sama" juvia replied "I am okay as well we all are" I answered Grey "lushy what is that" happy added "oh no what is it love rival" juvia asked "it's a giant lacama" Grey said what you and erza are like nastu be careful please' I thought to myself again

 **Erza's P.O.V**

"I am alive but how" I said out loud "that is because the tower asorbord all two billion three million one thousand idals of magic well now I can activate the tower" jellal laughed jellal you tricked me" i yelled swinging my katana at him then I could not move "what's the mater Erza feeling a bit stiff" I heard a someone behind me saegrain of course "I knew it I knew you where working with him the moment I met you" I yelled "must admit my biggest mistake was bumping into you after geting onto the magic council you attacked me thinking I was him I told you that I was going to take down jellal although I should have said I will distroy him" siegrain explained "you are his brother you should be trying to help him and helping him is not this" I yelled angerly "truth is erza we are not twins we are only two parts of one" jellal and seigrain said as they fused together "you wormed your way into the council just so you could fire ethrion" I screamed in rage and pain "get away from her" I heard nastu yell as we ran passed and punched jellal "natsu" I whispered "so the fire dragon has come where is the celestial dragon" jellal mocked him "Lucy is safe so you can't corrupt her with zeref and I am here to stop you from taking her sister" natsu yelled "natsu leave lu needs you" I cried pleading with him "no erza she needs you to" he said then I felt pain and it went dark

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"get away from her" I yelled as i ran and passed erza punching jellal in the face "natsu" erza whispered "so the fire dragon has come where is the celestial dragon" jellal mocked me "Lucy is safe she is not here so she doesn't have deal with zeref and I am here to stop you from taking her sister from her" I yelled getting angrier by the second "natsu leave lu needs you" erza cried pleading with me "no erza she needs you to" i said then punched her in the cut "so salamander all your talk about nakama is all a show for to striking a guild mate while she is down how low" jellal laughed "she was crying and talking nonsense no one makes my friends cry" I yelled lighting myself on fire "is someone getting angry did I stoke a nerve" jellal mocked me again "fire dragon's iron fist" I yelled attacking jellal "must be faster then that" jellal said laughing and dogging before I knew it I felt pain in my side jellal had hit me without me noticing him "I can't let you destroy any more of the tower" jellal stated angrily "hah I am a fairytail wizered destroing stuff is my specialty" I laughed at him and began to destroy the tower " your done now, meteor" jellal yelled his speed increased "what the fuck" i whispered 'this is going to be difficult I can't see him but I can smell and hear him you got this natsu' I thought to myself "fire dragons wing attack" I yelled slashing him in the stomic "to late let the jugement of the 88 constellations shine" jellal chanted and the floor lit up the magic threw me across the room damm that hurt but he is holding back "ha are you holding back so you don't destoy your precious tower" I mocked him while I destroyed more of the tower "natsu" erza whispered shish it She's awake "that's it you are going to die" jellal yelled prepering a spell then erza dived In front of me "you can't kill me i am your sacrifice" she yelled to him "don't worry I will protect you" erza said to me like a big sister would "I can find another sacrifice" jellal yelled firing the spell but nothing me and erza where unharmed then we looked up "Simon" erza yelled crying again "erza I love you no live on" Simon said before he died she would not leave his body erza "ha ha the traitor died" jellal laughed like he had won "you haven't won yet" I yelled with so much venom In my words 'I need fire so bad wait ethirion has fire in it so I can eat it' I thought I started to eat ethrion "natsu stop ethrion is made of other elements not just fire" erza yelled from where she was over Simon's dead body "talk about dying in vain no one will leave this tower alive" jellal yelled psychoticly "erza you and me are getting out this place alive because I made a promise one I will keep" I yelled anger clearing around me "so I get to witness a dragon force this is getting fun" jellal laughed again "I started to attack him it was like I was in a transe I did not know what I was doing" you can't keep up with my speed" jellal challenged me so i jumped kicked him in the groin and I struck his neck knocking him out after that I fainted

 **Erza's P.O.V**

After natsu struck jellal's neck successfully knocking him out natsu fainted from eating ethrion the tower started to shake "shit it is unstable it will blow if I don't find a way to stablelies the magic energy" I said out loud to myself 'I have to control the tower so I have to be absorbed by it but will the tower still except me' I thought then put my arm in the crystal "good it still accepts me" I said out loud to myself then screaming God it hurts "erza what are you doing" I heard natsu ask before more of my body was sucked in the tower "take care of Lucy and the others for me natsu" I said "erza take my hand now take it" natsu yelled to me just before my head was submuged in the crystal "I will always be with you guys sont worry" I said before I went into a dream

 **Dream**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Where am I and where did this dress come from i thought but that stopped when I heard crying "erza was a great wizard she was kind, caring, protective and a little strict at times but she always had good motives she will be extremely missed" gramps cried "fairy tail we are so so sorry about your loss if we didn't fire ethiron this would of nether happened the council has decided to giver her a permanent position on the cocncili and title of wizened Saint" the chairman said "erza is not dead how can you think she is" natsu yelled trashing the place "nastu please stop I am begging you please erza is dead now accept it like the rest" Lucy cried onto loki no this can't me how it ends no it can't

 **End of dream**

 **Still Erza's P.O.V**

I'm alive I can smell the see who is carrying me "what happened" I asked whoever was carrying me "you when into the tower but it spit you out again some one else controled the tower so I'd didn't blow outward" natsu said so he is the one carrying me "erza" I heard everyone yell "erzy where is Simon" millianna asked me "jellal killed him" was all I said "hey erza can we join your guild" wally asked me "sure but let's sort it out in the morning I need to restrest" I told then "that's okay erza" sho said "let's head back to our hotel then" Lucy said

 **Few hours later**

 **Erza's P.O.V still**

"Lucy, nastu cats have you seen sho and the others" I asked them "no" Lucy natsu and the cats said at the same time "why erza" Stella asked "because they are not in there rooms" I answered her "have you asked Grey" lu suggested "no but I have a feeling I know where they are" meet me at the beach in half an hour, I will get Grey juat be there" I asked then "sure" Lucy said and I want to get grey

 **Half an hour later**

 **Shou's P.O.V**

" have we got everything we need" I asked "yes we do also we should leave now l" wally stated "you would leave without saying goodbye" I heard erza say behind me "erza" we all said in shocked "you can't stop us we want to explore the world" i said "we want to find our the people we where taken from" wally said "find Simons family and tell them what happened" mille added "we want to go travail see the world have some freedom we never had most of our lives" shou stated "that's fine but there are a few rules, members who leave the guild need to know 1 you must never reveal sensitive information about fairy tail to anyone 2 you must never use clients you have met though the guild to achieve personal gain 3 even though our paths may differ you must alwaysive out your lives with all your might never in your lives forget the firends you hold dear" as erza finished we where in tears and the rest of her firends where making fireworks from there magic "bye guys" erza said as we sailed of

 **Erza's P.O.V**

"Let's go home now erza juvia went after you got back but let go now" Lucy suggested "good idea we should pack our stuff and leave soon but go pharmacy first" I started "great idea I am out of motion sickness tablets" Lucy added and we all bust out laughing apart from natsu

 **Back at the guild**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"thank God we are back from that" I said outloud "yeah that was exhausting I need a vacation from that vacation" erza joked "hey at least it is over know and we can go back to normal at least fairy tail normal" natsu added we all nodded our heads in agreement "I am sorry but where is fairy tail" I asked a old lady next to me and she scoffed "in front of you" the woman said rudely "excuse me -" I was about to yell at the rude old lady then Mira came though the doors yelling "you guys are back enjoy you little break "no" we all said at once even the cats "what happened" Mira asked worried about what happened "it is a long story Mira and we don't feel like explaining it" erza stated seriously i put a hand on erza's shoulder "moving on I see you have finished building the new guild hall" I changed the subject "yeah we finished yesterday afternoon" mira said smiling "can't wait to see the now parts of the quild" erza said calmly "follow me first we have a larger siting area for people to sit chat and eat everyone is a loud on the second floor and can go on an a-class mission if an a-class wizard goes with them" Mira explained "hey lu-chan did you know there is a pool now" levey yelled excitedly cutting Mira off "levy I wanted to tell them that" Mira complained "oh well sory Mira" levy apologized "I must be going I have some guild stuff to do" Mira stated before leaving hey natsu you are really quiet what's the matter" I asked worried about my mate _I wonder if he knows we are mates I hope he does I just want to tell him and everyone else that he is mine_ I thought to myself "nothing is the matter I just don't like change, change has been more bad then good in my life" natsu stated "i know how you feel natsu but natsu there is one constant in your life me" I comforted then I whispered in his ear "after all I am your mate I will always be by your side till the day I die" after that he grabed and kissed me with so much love I was kissing back with as much if not more love we broke apart for air "thanks luce I needed that" natsu said breathless from our kiss "cough, cough" I heard mater clear his throat to get our attention "we have some new members in our guild the first one is juiva lockstar" master yelled "hey juvia gramps let you in that's great" Grey said happy for the guild "Grey your clothes" cana slurred "and our last new member is gajeel redfox" master yelled again we where all in a state of shock "what are you doing here" natsu growled _lord Natsu's protective mode is sexy_ I thought to myself "don't get mad juvia invited him to join" juvia defended her old friend "juvia I know that you had the best interest at heart but he destroyed our guild" Grey said angerly "juvia is sorry beloved" juvia apologized again I have to stop this I put a hand on juvias shoulder "it is alright juvia, now boys stand down gajjeel only attacked because Jose took advantage of how gajjeel saw him as kin and made him attack the guild I'm I right" I said staring the three down "what do you know about me blondie" gajeel stated "don't try me gajeel if you hurt any member of this guild I will beat your arse all the way to the celestial world and back do I make myself clear" I yeeled a danger appearing in my hand at his throat "yes very clear" gajeel strutted "good now that, that is settled I am going Stella let's go" I stated ad left but not before hearing Grey whisper to natsu "she is worse then erza" I laughed and continued to walk home with Stella flying next to me

 **Hey thanks for reading please review it no hate I haven't got time for that no but do leave reviews they really do motivate writers to write now bye XXX**

 **Lucy c hearthilla**


	23. saying goodbye and new arrivals

**Hey guys the last chapter was quite long so here is the last chapter of the tower of** **heaven I** **hope you enjoy it** **XXX**

 **At the hotel**

 **Erza's P.O.V**

"Lucy, nastu cats have you seen sho and the others" I asked them "no" Lucy natsu and the cats said at the same time "why erza" Stella asked "because they are not in there rooms" I answered her "have you asked Grey" lu suggested "no but I have a feeling I know where they are" meet me at the beach in half an hour, I will get Grey juat be there" I asked then "sure" Lucy said and I want to get grey

 **Half an hour later**

 **Shou's P.O.V**

" have we got everything we need" I asked quietly "yes we do and we should leave now before erza finds us" wally started while getting in the boat "you would leave without saying goodbye" I heard erza say behind me I jumped "erza" we all said in shocked "you can't stop us we want to explore the world" i said "we want to find our the people we where taken from" wally said "find Simons family and tell them what happened" mille added "we want to go travail and see the world, have some freedom we never had most of our lives" shou stated strongly "that's fine but there are a few rules, members who leave the guild need to know 1 you must never reveal sensitive information about fairy tail to anyone 2 you must never use clients you have met though the guild to achieve personal gain 3 even though our paths may differ you must alwaysive out your lives with all your might never in your lives forget the firends you hold dear" as erza finished we where in tears and the rest of her firends where making fireworks from there magic "bye guys" erza said as we sailed of

 **Erza's P.O.V**

"Let's go home now erza juvia went after you got back but let go now" Lucy suggested "good idea we should pack our stuff and leave soon but go pharmacy first" I started "great idea I am out of motion sickness tablets" Lucy added and we all bust out laughing apart from natsu

 **Back at the guild**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"thank God we are back from that" I said outloud "yeah that was exhausting I need a vacation from that vacation" erza joked "hey at least it is over know and we can go back to normal at least fairy tail normal" natsu added we all nodded our heads in agreement "I am sorry but where is fairy tail" I asked a old lady next to me and she scoffed "in front of you" the woman said rudely "excuse me -" I was about to yell at the rude old lady then Mira came though the doors yelling "you guys are back enjoy you little break "no" we all said at once even the cats "what happened" Mira asked worried about what happened "it is a long story Mira and we don't feel like explaining it" erza stated seriously i put a hand on erza's shoulder "moving on I see you have finished building the new guild hall" I changed the subject "yeah we finished yesterday afternoon" mira said smiling "can't wait to see the now parts of the quild" erza said calmly "follow me first we have a larger siting area for people to sit chat and eat everyone is a loud on the second floor and can go on an a-class mission if an a-class wizard goes with them" Mira explained "hey lu-chan did you know there is a pool now" levey yelled excitedly cutting Mira off "levy I wanted to tell them that" Mira complained "oh well sory Mira" levy apologized "I must be going I have some guild stuff to do" Mira stated before leaving hey natsu you are really quiet what's the matter" I asked worried about my mate I wonder if he knows we are mates I hope he does I just want to tell him and everyone else that he is mine I thought to myself "nothing is the matter I just don't like change, change has been more bad then good in my life" natsu stated "i know how you feel natsu but natsu there is one constant in your life me" I comforted then I whispered in his ear "after all I am your mate I will always be by your side till the day I die" after that he grabed and kissed me with so much love I was kissing back with as much if not more love we broke apart for air "thanks luce I needed that" natsu said breathless from our kiss "cough, cough" I heard mater clear his throat to get our attention "we have some new members in our guild the first one is juiva lockstar" master yelled "hey juvia gramps let you in that's great" Grey said happy for the guild "Grey your clothes" cana slurred "and our last new member is gajeel redfox" master yelled again we where all in a state of shock "what are you doing here" natsu growled lord Natsu's protective mode is sexy I thought to myself "don't get mad juvia invited him to join" juvia defended her old friend "juvia I know that you had the best interest at heart but he destroyed our guild" Grey said angerly "juvia is sorry beloved" juvia apologized again I have to stop this I put a hand on juvias shoulder "it is alright juvia, now boys stand down gajjeel only attacked because Jose took advantage of how gajjeel saw him as kin and made him attack the guild I'm I right" I said staring the three down "what do you know about me blondie" gajeel stated "don't try me gajeel if you hurt any member of this guild I will beat your arse all the way to the celestial world and back do I make myself clear" I yeeled a danger appearing in my hand at his throat "yes very clear" gajeel strutted "good now that, that is settled I am going Stella let's go" I stated ad left but not before hearing Grey whisper to natsu "she is worse then erza" I laughed and continued to walk home with Stella flying next to me

 **Hey thanks for reading please review it no hate I haven't got time for that but do leave reviews they really do motivate writers to write bye XXX Lucy c hearthilla**


	24. best date ever part 1

**Hey this is just a little side story I am trying to improve how i write please review and** **on a side note** _italics_ **are thoughts enjoy XXX**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"happy can you stay with Mira tonight please"

I asked my little partner

"okay but why"

he replied wanting a reason and I don't blame him for wanting one

"why, because I really want to take Lucy on a date and I don't trust you home a lone remember last Time, bud"

I said looking at him like a parant

"okay let's go to the guild I am sure levy and Stella will help you plan the date coz you likkkke her don't you"

happy teased

"stupid cat"

I mutted back giving happy a playful glare

"lusshy and natsu sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

happy kept chanting all over the house

"shut up happy don't make me tell Mira to put you on a fish ban"

I said sternly to my flying friend and he zoomed down the stairs in silence

"come on happy let's go so I can plan an amazing date for lucy with the help of levy and Stella"

I cheared

 **A few minutes later at the guild (still Natsu's P.O.V** )

"Hey minna" I yelled

kicking the quild doors open but as I walked in I heard Luce laughing _good lord even her laughs are beautiful_ I thought to myself I kept walking to Mira

"hey natsu what's up"

Mira asked me smiling

"nothing really is Stella and levy here"

I answered her

"yeah levy Stella over here natsu wants to talk"

Mira called for them for me

"talk to you in a minute lu-Chan/lu"

I heard Stella and levy say at the same time

"hey natsu what's up"

levy asked me when she got to me

"yeah what is up natsu is something bothering you"

Stella also asked

"nothings the matter but first lets go into an empty room levy can you put up the same silence runes you do for gramps"

I asked finding an empty room and levy placed the runes

"natsu why did you want to talk to us In private"

Stella stated

"does it have something to do with you and lu-chan"

levy added smirking

"IWANTTOASKLUCEOUTONADATE"

I blurted out nervously

"what was that natsu"

Stella asked me unsure of what I just said I breathed in and out

"I want to ask luce out on a date"

I said slowly

"bout Time"

Stella and levy said at the same time

"Damm you two"

I mumbled jokingly

"what is the plan just so you know Lu loves stargazing, her keys and picnics she absolutely loves picnics" levy said very excited

"how do you know that"

Stella said surprised

"we where talking about a book scene that led us to descus what our perfect date would be like"

Levy explained

"I have an idea there is a shop in omnibu that sells the rings for celestial keys they have a few new ones that can't be taken from the mage go get me some paper I will write down the shops address"

Stella said happily, levy got her some paper and a pen she turned to her human form and she wore down the address then turned back to a cat

"how about a picnics under the stars"

I said out loud thinking they would say it's stupid and shut it down

"natsu that's a great idea"

levy said shock writen all over her face

"natsu that is a really good idea i didn't peg you as romantic"

Stella added shook written all over her face

"well there are lots of things you don't know about me"

I said jokingly

"well you have a plan so all you have to do is ask Lucy out and you are in the clear"

levy said happily

"what about food for the picnic"

Stella

asked

"I will ask Mira to make us a picnic basket before I leave" I answered

"that fixes that problem, now we will be rooting for you"

Stella added excitedly as she gave me thumbs up then we walked or in Stella's case flew out of the room and walked to luce as erza left to the second floor for a job I guessed

"Hey guys"

Lucy said smiling at as

"hey luce do you want to go out on a date with me"

I blurted out again Damm it why the hell am I so nervous fot it's only Lucy

"yes, of course I will go on a date with you"

she answered me with unadulterated happiness a mentally sighed

"great meet me at the sakau tree in magnolia Park at 6:50 tonight and bring a blanket"

I said slightly nervous

"of course natsu see you then"

Lucy said blushing

"pink hair brown eyed babies blond her oynx eyed babys"

i heard mirajane chant behind a pillar near me and Lucy hiding out of sight them she ran out back with a communication lacama

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Hey minna"

I yelled as I walked into the quild I wonder where natsu and happy are so me and stella at at a table and levy came bounding over and sat next to me shoving a book into my face

"lu-Chan have you read this book yet" levy said

"yes it was fine I guess a bit boring and cliché"

I told my bookworm friend

"that is not true this is a great book about how love overpowers evil" levy proclamed

"I just feel it has been done so many times before, a princess gets captured by an evil person who inprisons her because she doesn't want to marry him or his sons and has a big dragon guarding her then she gets saved by a prince who sometimes slays the poor dragon and then marries the prince after just meeting him"

I said bored

"so what it is a classic story line"

levy defended

"it is an overused plot and slightly offensive to me as a dragon slayer not all dragons are bad also I think that badass princess who fall for the dragon rather then some stuffy prince is a better story line"

I explained

"you have a point there well played"

levy said and be both bust out laughing Stella looking at us like we have gone insane

"levy Stella come over here for a sec"

Mira called for Stella and levy with natsu by her side that's a bit weird but oh well I trust natsu and Mira

"hey lu"

Erza said as she sat down next to me with a board expression

"hey what's up erza"

I asked

"not much also where is Stella"

erza replied

"she is with levy and Natsu and maybe Mira, mira called them so natsu could talk to them about who knows what"

I stated out loud

"do you want to go on a mission soon, if so i am going to **ask** Master if I can bring you and the team on an s-class mission"

erza said putting emphasis on the word ask, it was one time and I only joined to save poor sagittariuses key

"I go on a stolen job request once because my boyfriend asked me to and to save a key and now you won't let me forget it"

I said jokingly and we burst out laughing, when we finally stopped laughing erza went to find an s-class job and then ask gramps for permission as erza left natsu, Stella and levy came and walked up to me

"Hey guys"

I said

"hey luce do you want to go out on a date with me"

Natsu blurted out he seemed to be a bit nervous

"yes, of course I will go on a date with you"

I answered with unadulterated happiness

"great meet me at the sakau tree in magnolia Park at 6:50 tonight and bring a blanket"

natsu said still slightly nervous

"of course natsu see you then"

i said blushing

"pink hair brown eyed babies, blond her oynx eyed babys"

i heard mirajane chant behind a pillar near me and natsu and she then ran out back with a communication lacama

"levy you and stella are helping me pick out the clothes come on you two"

I yelled to my best friends

"what in the world is happening " erza asked natsu froze that made me smile

"natsu asked me out on a date"

I cheered smiling like a mad man "yass our ship Mira our ship nalu is a thing but natsu you better not hurt her or I will destroy you"

erza yelled happily and then turned in a split second to threaten to kill natsu

"erza stop he is my ma-boyfriend he won't hurt me"

I defended him almost calling him my mate and thus making my face trun the couler of erza's hair

"lushy lovees Natsu"

happy teased making air kisses

"Damm cat "

I whispered to myself as I ran out the quild with Stella and levy running/flying after me

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

 **At the shop Stella mentioned**

"This is the place celestial emporium for all your one stop shop for all your celestial goods "

I said to myself reading the banner on the front as I walked through the door the bell rung

"why hello there young man what are you looking for"

the store owner asked me

"I am looking for a special keyring for my girlfriend"

I stated

"are you natsu from fairytail by any chance"

the shop kepper asked

"yes I am how'd you know"

I replied confused

"well the mark on you shoulder and pink hair is a dead give away and another customer of mine is a fairytail mage her name is Mira she bought a few birthday and Christmas presents here the other week and she rung me earler to tell me that you are planning a date night for Lucy hearthilla"

he explained with a playful smirk

"why does Mira all ways put in the extra step to get couples together and it isn't even Lucy's birthday yet it's March for god sake "

I said in utter shock that Mira told this man this much information "anyway I have just the thing for you" the shop owner said leading me to the back not before putting the closed sign on the door though

"is it the anti theft keyring"

I asked hopefull

"yes and some special keys"

the man stated

"wait Keys as in spirt keys"

I yelled in shock

"well if I wasn't deaf before I am now, yes keys"

he joked as he led me to a lock chest and display cabinet I looked in the display cabinet and saw beautiful tkey rings whoh there where 4 but only one caught my eye

"may I take the black and gold one please"

I asked

"of course now please take these keys for free"

the shop clerk said

"I can't they are your family"

I said knowing that will be lucys response as well

"I can't use them they were my wife's before she died she said a week before she died to give them to Lucy hearthilla when she died, apparently she is famous in the celestial world" the old man explained as he passed me 6 ornate Keys that looked like the were made of blue and gold crystals but gave of a strong yet comforting arura "

I will take them but expect me to come tomorrow with lucy she will want to thank you and I am paying for the ring"

I stated politely and we started to walk back out front to where The cash register is

"it that all you want"

the old man asked

"no do you have a telescope"

i asked

"yes here it is oh and the ring has link magic if it is taken from its magic it reappears from whom it was taken from and the instructions of how to set up the link it is 2000 plus the telescope is 9000 so 11000 jewel please"

the owner said I payed the money then picked up the Keys, key ring box and the Telescope and walking out the shop

 **Near Natsu's house (still Natsu's P.O.V)**

When I got to the spot I am taking her to it is a clearring in the forest a minute away from my house that is perfect for stargazing and picnics I set up the telescope but kept the keys and key ring box with me then I checked the time 5:50 still had an hour so I went and got changed and headed to the guild for the picnic basket and food I asked Mira for before I left.

 **At Lucy's house**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Levy Stella I don't know what to wear"

i yelled in panic

"it's fine lu we will help you"

Stella said in an attempt to calm me down _attempt being the key word_

"let's see lu-Chan"

levy stated looking in my wardrobe "Lucy what is the time now and when is natsu meeting you at the guild" it is 6 and he is meeting me at 6:50 by the sakau tree In the park" I explained

"found it levy"

yelled her head in my wardrobe she came out with a pair of black leggings with a navy belt that had a place for my keys and whip and a gold of the sholder top with a black and gold shole

"levy-chan it's perfect thanks also natsu said I need a blanket"

I said thinking out loud

"princess here take this it will be perfect for your date"

vigo said appearing out of no where "thanks virgo you can go now"

I told my spirit

"punishm-"

I did not let her finish as I forced her gate shut

"its 6:30 hurry" Stella hurried me out not before I put on some ankle boots though

 **At the guild**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

When I got the the guild it was 6 "great I have lots of time hey erza do you think Lucy will like this" I said showing her the key ring "she will love it is her parants scale colorings" erza said truthfully "natsu the basket is ready" Mira called me "thanks Mira you are a life saver Lucy should be here soon" I told her an put Lucy's present in the picnic basket I noticed there where some light orbs at the bottom Mira thinks of every thing "have fun" Mira whispered in my ear "just then Lucy walked thought the guild doors _she looks gorgeous_ " hey luce over here" I yelled calling her over she had a blanket which I was happy about it was early but we still left "have fun guys" Mira yelled happily hiding a smerk

 **At the spot**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

As we approached the clearing i saw a telescope on a blanket

"natsu this is amazing was this your idea"

I asked surprised

"yes the star picnic was my idea now sit the sun is setting soon"

natsu said as he activated light orbs "natsu thank you I love it all ready"

I told him as he sat next to me

"that's great but I have one last surprise close your eyes"

natsu explained I shut my eyes I heard stuff moving

"can I open them now"

I asked excitedly

"yes now open them"

he said I opened my eyes I couldn't believe my eyes

"natsu they are beautiful"

I said shocked and amazed at the keys and the keyrings beauty

"I new you would like the ring and keys there lats mage died not long ago and her husband said she had told him to give them to you specifically Lucy"

he told me I then kissed him square on the lips and he kissed back when we paled apart I felt a bit guilty

"the ring is gorgeous it's the same colors of my parents scale thank you natsu now I feel bad I didn't get you anything"

I told him close to tears because of the thought he put into the gifts

"its fine I was not expecting a gift also the ring is special there are instructions on how to link you an the ring so if someone takes it from you you just say come and it appears at your side" natsu explained to me

"natsu you are the best boyfriend ever you know that right"

I squealed and huged him tightly "thanks luce I do try" he said smirking

"you dummy"

I said jokingly

"let's see what Mira packed us and then we stargaze"

he told me as he grabbed the picnic basket

"sounds like a plan"

I answered lovingly

"yes she made fire chicken"

natsu yelled making me chuckle and he passed the basket to me I looked inside and got out the sandwiches then I stopped

"how did she get a hold of this"

I said to myself amazed

"what did she get a hold of"

natsu asked

"celestial rock candy cupcakes with strawberry frosting for after my sandwiches"

I explained happily

 **After eating**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

when we finished eating all the stars where our and Lucy went straight to talking about them

"see the stars directly above us they forms the Draco constellation also known as the dragon" luce told me

"really"

I asked interested

"yep it follows me around the spirt king said that it is Celeste keeping an eye on me and dad I hopes it's true and mum if you can hear me I miss you so much and I will save dad"

she said to me and the stars then her keys glowed and she stated moving closer to me and lent her head on my shoulder

"they are I can feel them watching over us and we will save your dad luce"

I said comforting her

"natsu should we make a campfire Mira packed marshmallows, crackers, chocolate and sticks to make them on"

Lucy suggested with the brightest smile on her face I have ever seen "that is a great idea we could camp out... Damm it I didn't being camping equipment" I yelled happily but mounted the last bit then bells chimed and gold smoke appeared "princess and prince did you say you want camping stuff"

virgo said stepping out of the gold smoke with camping supplies and even fire wood

"thanks for that virgo you can go back now "

Lucy thanked virgo before she could say her punishment line

"lets set up I do fire you do tents" I said

"sure"

Lucy said already working on what looked like a two people tent

"luce your spirits are sly you know that" I told her smirking

"what do you mean"

lucy said slyly

"you told virgo to though your connection"

I stated smiling

"maybe"

was the only answer I got back to sorting out the fire by the time I was done the tent was set up with sleeping bags inside Lucy got ouout and grabbed the s'mores stuff and sat next to me

"get ready for the best s'more you have ever eaten" Lucy stated cokyly

"you sure about that prepair for your mind to be blown"

I fired back we kept making s'mores till the marshmallows and chocolate ran out

"hey natsu we should go to bed now erza wants to go on a mission with us tomorrow"

Lucy suggested while she layed against my side

"that sounds like I great idea luce"

I said while yawningI got up and picked Lucy up bridle style

"thanks natsu for the great night I have not been this happy since I was with my parents or when I found Stella sidenote did you know Stella happy, Mira and levy watched this whole night"

Lucy said sleeply against my chest just before she feel asleep in my arms I place her comftable in her sleeping bag and then draped a blanket over her and I went back outside to eat what was left of the fire I left the light orbs still on to scar away wild animals and went to bed in my own sleeping bag next to hers

 **Hey guys hope you like this chapter I really wanted to make a date chapter and some one asked for Lucy and natsu to kiss if you want to see more date chapters later on maybe with different characters please tell by** **reviewing** **don't forget to favorite and follow the story It helps motivate me** **Bye Lucy c heartfillia** **XXX**


	25. Best date ever part 2

**Hey guys another side story I have a bit of writers block on the main plot of the story and without further adoe enjoy** **XXX**

* * *

 **Next morning**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I was awoken by hologiam tell me that it was 7 _why can't he let me sleep in just this once_ I thought to myself

"luce we should get up"

Natsu said sleepy

"I don't want to"

I mumbled like a child

"Come on luce or I will tickle you"

Natsu stated about to tickle me

"get away you little shit"

I yelled jumping out the tent laughing "hey luce can you call virgo to help pack up l"

Natsu asked me smiling _god I love that smile_

"sure, open gate of the maiden, virgo"

I said summening virgo

"Princess and Prince what did you need"

Virgo said withe her usual storic voice

"can you help put the tents away and grab us a change of clothes preferably not matching virgo"

I asked my spirt _I love them but they are devious at times expecially virgo_

"yes princess I will"

virgo stated in a blink of an eye everything was away and clothes were left out for us

"thanks virgo"

I thank her and sent her home before she asked for punishment she left out a privacy curtain for us to change

"why don't we charge at my place its only a minute away and you can have a shower to "

Natsu stated before I got changed

"really then let's go"

I said happy that I will be able to get into more comptable clothes and have a shower

 **A few moments later sat Natsu's Natsu's P.O.V**

"thank for the shower it felt great and eased my muscles after "

Lucy thanked me happily

"your welcome and I know right after sleeping on the ground I always need a shower, for the love of mavis how did we used to sleep that way"

I replied and remembering more of my time with igneel

"we will find them don't worry"

I said pulling him in for a hug that turned into us making out we heard a knockon the door

"open up you two we know your in there"

erza yelled trying to hold back her girlish squeals

"one minute"

I yelled back as i go to open the door after me and Lucy stop what we where doing as I opened the door erza, mira, levy and the cats burst in excitedly

"what the fuck are you guys doing here"

Luce asked shocked

"we wanted to know how the date went and we didn't know if you would swing by the guild"

mira exclamed inneceny

"bullshit you knew we whould have to come coz erza is or was taken us on a job"

I stated i was holding back an urge to laugh at them really hard

"you got us there we couldn't wait any longer we need to know"

Levy explained

"it was amazing and just perfect, now if you excuse me I have to make contacts with some new keys"

Luce said ennoyend at being bombarded by questions this early in the morning and I don't blame her

"Can we watch"

Mira yelled excitedly

"please lu-chan"

Levy beged

"fine you can watch, we can visit the shop owner another day"

She surrendered and looked at me knowing that she wouldn't win

"okay let's go ouside then"

Erza suggested she is weirdly excited a bout all this and we walked out

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"all of you need to step back for this"

Natsu stated passing me the keys from the counter

Closing my eyes I could feel my magic focusing on the new keys when I opened my eyes I Knew exactly who the keys were

"open gate of the little lion, the hunter the Eagle, the wolf, the hero and the Fox, Leo minor, Orion, aquila, Lupus, Perseus and Vulpecula"

chanted holding out all the keys

"hello there humans "

A man looking only slightly older then us said, he wore a pair of shorts and his hair was Platinum blond it was almost white and he wore gladiator sandles

"Orion do you know who this is"

A girl who looked like she was 16 scolded the man who we now knew to be orion the girl hand ginger hear and little cat ears she wore a bronze crop top with black jeans

"Leo minner is it her"

Orion stated Leo minner just nodded

"my name is Lucy oran nice to meet you do you mind telling me who you who and what kind of magic you use and maby a history of the keys if its okay"

I asked politely

"is she here"

loke yelled after opening his own gate interrupting our conversation which made me jump and made me a little angry

"loki how many times tell me before you open your own gate you know I hate it when you do that out of nowhere"

I yelled at loki like a mother would to her child

"Leo is that you"

Leo minner asked in shock crying happy tears

"leah I have missed you sis"

Loki sobbed as he hugged his sister

"how else is confused raise your right hand if you are"

mira joked but I could tell she was atcturly confused

"Loki and Leo minner are brother and sister"

I explained

"sorry princess oh my love also can I stay"

Loki said with puppy dog eye's like I wasn't going to say yes anyway

"of course I know you haven't seen each other in decades so once leah and the others have one telling out them selves and what the powers you know the contract stuff you and leah can catch up to your hearts content"

I explained

"yes princess"

loki agreed siting down quietly I turned back to the my new friends "I will go first my name is orion I use archer magic I am second in command and I am available every day apart from Friday "

Orion stated happily

"my name is Leo minner but please call me leah I am the leader of the keys and our keys are known as the protectores also known as the sapphire keys I am always available we all only have one key which is the one in your hand also orion like my brother is a bit of a flit and he is not my second in command"

Leah explained to me and smiled joining her brother smirking at orion

"My Name is aquila I can transform into a human if you wish to see my human form I can fly and use weather magic and I am good all days but Mondays"

aquila stated calmly she was a beautiful eagle she had black wings and golden brown feathers she then showed me her human form, when human she had beautiful black wings, golden hair hair and she wore a bronze dress that had a black sash at the waist

"okay thanks"

I siad unsure of what to say

"My name is lupus I can transform into a human if you wish to see my human form and I can track i am available all the time"

a majestic wolf stated who had a stunning silver coat, in his human form he has platinum blond hair he wore ripped jeans

"my name is Perseus can you call me percy, I am an expert swords men and I am available every day apart from Wednesday"

Percy who was the same hight as orion stated, percy had gold hair like mine but wore armor like erza

"Wednesdays are date night for you and Andy aren't they percy"

Orion teased

"so what are Fridays ant they yours and artamis's date nights"

Percy fired back

"oh shut up at least u don't rub it in everyones faces that oh my girl is a princess well mine is a goddess bitch" orion joked back both boys just laughed

"you two calm the fuck down and behave you two act like teenagers". Leah yelled pissed and the two _note to self percy and orion are like grey and nastu only they don't act like they hate each other_

"think me and you can spar some time"

Erza asked out the blue interested in a new sparing partner

"master"

Percy pleaded his eyes sparkled at the opportunity to spar with a human

"please don't call me master or mistress call me anything but that please and yes you can spar with erza when you want"

I stated answering his question _I wonder why natsu is so quiet today_ I thought to my myself I looked worriedly at him and saw that he was genuinely happy and interested in the new spirits the last one came forward a pretty looking fox brown fox with a black nose and ears

"My name is Vulpecula I use stelth magic and like lupus I am a good tracker also like lupus and aquila I have a human form to I am available every day"

Vulpecula said and changed to her human form she and leah were the same hight and he had black roots that went to a dark drown ombre and she wore a black cropped top and jeans

"its been a pleasure meeting you all and I am happy that my family has got 6 new members now if you want to youcan head back to the spirt world but stay and talk more if you want I am going to a quit place yo set my key ring up natsu want yo watch"

I stated as I went inside to get the ring and my other celestial keys to add to the new keying with the new keys

"yes please"

Natsu said quickly when I came back leo, leah orion, lupus, vulpa and aguila went home percy was setting up a spar schedule with erza while levy, mira and The cats went to the guild me and natsu walked to the place we had ore date last night

"before activating this wing be in an area with lots of space second have someone with you to get help or help you in case you faint, now to activate the ring sit and close your eyes and focus your magic on the ring make sure no one else is using magic around you and once your magic detects the ring then open your eyes if the ring is glowing it was a success if not try again if it is a success get someone to take and say return the ring will come back"

I read the instructions out loud and went to sit in the middle of the cleaning I closed my eyes and focused my magic on the ring like I would if it where a key and once I found it I opened my eyes and it was glowing really brightly

"I will take this"

Natsu said playing the part of the villain taking the key from me

"return"

I said and the ring appeared in my hand then I started feeling light headed

"hey luce you alright"

Natsu asked worried

"yeah just a bit light headed"

I said before everything went black

 **Natsu's P.O.V** She read the instructions out loud and went to sit in the middle of the cleaning closing her eyes and focusing her magic on the ring like she would if it where a key and once she found and finished the link it was glowing really brightly

"I will take this"

I said playing the part of the villain taking the key from me

"return"

Luce said and the ring appeared hand hand she looked a bit dizzy

"hey luce you alright"

I asked worried

"yeah just a bit light headed"

She said before she fainted

"oh loud luce what am I going to do with you"

I said jokingly I kisses her fore head and took her to her apartment and virgo appeared

"Prince, princess will be fine she has just used to much magic go I will look after her"

Virgo explained ushering me out her bedroom

"thanks virgo whan Lucy wakes up tell I am at the guild"

I told her and left before she asked for punishment _looks like we aren't going on the job today_ I thought to myself and smiled

* * *

 **Hey guys I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it please don't forget to review and follow see ya soon XXX**

 **Lucy c heartfilia**


	26. fantasia

**Hey everyone sorry this might of taken awhile I have been really busy but it is summer holidays now so that means a lot more time to write and fix stuff in previous chapters but** **side note** _italics_ **are thoughts enjoy** **XXX**

* * *

 **Outside** **the guil** **d**

 **Levy's P.O.V**

"why did you call me here I have a job to get to"

gajeel asked jet and dory inpatiently

"a job I don't even know why gramps let you join"

jet stated angrily

"yeah you are going to ruin our guildd reputation"

dory yelled

"guys let's just go and let him on his way"

I begged jet and dory despitely

"now listen to shrimp and and let me go on my fucking mission"

gajeel said coldly

"no can do levy this man severely hurt dory me and you he has to be taught a lesson"

jet yelled back at me ignoring what gajeel said completely

"stop didn't you here what lu-chan said he couldn't help it and like lu I forgave him"

I yelled back

"listen to your shrimp over there and leave me alone"

gajeel stated coldly yet he was still calm

"never plant bomb"

dory yelled attacking gajeel but gajeel just took it and begain to leave

"wing strike"

jet yelled attacking him from behind

"why aren't you moving this can't be all your power"

dory yelled _why isn't he fighting back does he want to earn our trust_ i thought to my self

"are you being picked on" someone said mockingly behind us

"laxsu you are back"

jet strutted

"I am and what am I greeted by as soon as I get back this sorry state"

laxus sneered at them

"we were just teaching him a lesson"

dory stated shyly

"well let me show you how to teach someone a lesson now shall I"

laxsu stated slyly

"lightning dragon roar"

laxus bellowed in my direction I shut my eyes awaiting impact but it never came I opened my eyes

"gajeel you saved me"

I said shocked

"whatever shrimp"

gajeel stated limping of to his mission

"what an insult to the guild you lot are weak trash"

laxsu laughed and walked away

 **Some where in the far north of foire** **no one's** **P.O.V**

"you laughed at us didn't you how dare you"

said man with long green hair in an almost aristacatic red coat and a belt that holds a rapier

"yeah they did what gives dark guild scum like you the right to bad mouth a light gulid"

a woman with dark blonde hair in a green dress waving a fan on herself mocked

"you have no right to laugh scum haha right babies"

a very tall man with armor on his face and tougne out laughed

"scum"

his little dolls repeated him

"3 against 100 and you still think you will win"

one of the dark mages yelled irritated at the three light guild wizereds in front of them then all hell broke loose after a fre minutes the three mages stood in the center of the quild

"it is time as laxus said fantasia is in two day we need to get back in a hurt"

the green haired man said to his comrades

"of course"

the woman smerked evily

 **One day latter at Lucy's**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Stella why can't we have privacy I want to know"

I said sighing slightly irritated

"I don't know lu it's a question I find myself asking a lot lately"

Stella agreed

"I can't be bothered let's go to bed they better not be in my bed"

I stated as I got in I felt two things Natsu's scarf and happy's fur

"happy you might want to get up now or Lucy will steal your fish"

Stella suggested to the blue cat

"I am up don't take my fish"

happy yelled

"good job stella now happy take natsu to the home he can sleep in his own home "

I explained to happy, he nodded and activated his wings and dragged Natsu to the wingow ready to fly out "wait before I go Mira told me to give this to you"

happy added handing me a piece of folded paper before he flew from my window with natsu _god_ _do i love you natsu but I need my own time_ i thought to myself

"hey lu what's in your hand"

Stella asked snapping me back to reality

"don't know happy gave it to me let's see"

i said unfolding the paper when the paper was fully unfolded I was shocked at the money

"lu what's wrong"

Stella asked worried i gave her the paper

"lust look"

I stated

"Lucy why do you have a poster for a beauty pageant"

Stella said confused

"happy gave it to me he said it's from Mira look at the prize money"

I told Stella

"is that really the reward lu that will pay our rent for months"

Stella yelled at me in a sate of shock

"I know now lets get some sleep so I can wake up early good night Stella, night mum and night dad"

I told my cat whispering the last part to myself

 **Next day at the town square**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"hey guys what you up to"

I asked half heartedly

"not much, look at those idiots"

Grey stated while pointing at natsu and happy

"don't insult natsu, fucking baka"

I yelled kicking Grey's manhood

"grey samma are you okay what did love-rival do to you my beloved"

juvia yelled as she flung herself at Grey's hunched figure glaring daggers at me

"well Grey you are still not great with woman I see"

a man behind us said

"warran nice to see you this is Lucy she is natsu's girlfriend and also a dragon slayer and this is juvia"

grey said in visable pain

"the name is Warren"

the man who I now know to be Warren introduced himself

"Lucy oran nice to meet you"

I introduced myself back

"Lucy time"

Stella said to me, I was confused for a moment but remembered

"oh yeah the pageant I almost forgot, see you guys later"

I yelled running to the guild

"juvia will not be out done by love rival"

juvia yelled behind meas she ran after me as we both ran to the guild for the contest

 **With Mira and Makarov**

 **Makarov's P.O.V**

"hey dad are you looking forword to fantasia"

a small child asked

"yes I am"

his father I am guessing replied

"when I am older I am going to join fairy tail and be in fantasia"

the small boy said again

"you need to practice your magic then"

the father explained to his son

"master levy told me that laxus is in town do you think he Will turn up to the festival"

Mira stated I could hear the worry in her voice that she still tried to hide from me

"why now laxus, why now"

I whispered to myself

"what was that master did you say something"

Mira asked me back

"on its nothing, so don't worry Mira go to the guild don't wait for me prepair for fantasia and the miss fairytail contest I'll be there soon"

I told her

"sure master"

Mira replied and walked faster to the guild another kid walked past me with whom I assume is his dad and yelled

"I want to join fairytail when I am older and be In the parade to"

 **Flash back**

" hey gramps why aren't you in the parade"

little laxus asked me

"why because I am watching them with you silly"

I exclaimed happily

"its starting ughh I can't see"

laxus yelled disappointed

"now that won't do you can sit on my shoulders then you can see all the cool mages"

I explained to laxus picking him up and growing so he can see

"when I am older I want to join fairy tail and be strong just like you gramps"

laxus cheered happily smiling so brightly

 **End of flashback**

 **At the guild**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"oh hey erza are you competing in miss fairytail to"

I asked her

"yeah compations make me so happy"

erza stated excitedly

"okay, do you know who else is will be competing I know juvia will be" I asked my erza

"sorry lu I don't know, but Mira probably will and cana might to pay of her tab"

erza answered and we both started laughing at canas tab

"God that woman can drink How is her liver so strong still"

I said still laughing hystericly as we calmed down max stated to greet the audience that had gathered

"wow that is a lot of people"

I whispered while look on the other side of the curtain erza just nodded

"I would like to introduce contestant number 1 she will drink you under the table any day of the week it's cana albarona"

max introduced cana to the large crowd she smiled at them

"this will pay my tab off, money come to mummy"

cana whispered but I still heard swallowing the laughs I had from the previous conversation with erza then she was covered in her magic cards and comes out in a bikini

"a bikini are they serious"

I told erza quietly erza nodded her head agreeing with what I said

"thank you cana now please give a warm welcome to contestant number 2 she was one of the element 4 her beauty shows come rain or shine juvia loakstar"

max yelled as he introduced juvia

"Grey-sama can you see me"

juvia yelled out in a swim suit of course

"now moving on let's give it up for contestant number 3 she is smart as she is beautiful levy mcgarden"

max introduced levy

"go levy"

jet and dory cheered

"solid script"

Levy yelled and her surround her spelling things like flowers and cheerful shit

"Now let's hear some noise for contestants number 4 fairy tails own model Mirajane Strauss"

max introduced mira

"I will show you my transformation magic"

Mira said sweetly all the men had hearts in their eyes

"happy, aye sir"

Mira said transforming her head into happy all the men where beyond shocked yelling

"what"

"Gajeel face"

Mira chanted again make her look and sound like Gajeel

"that ruins her chance"

I whispered slyly to erza, all erza did was nod

"thanks Mira, now on to our next contestant number 5 she is a sniper with her sight set on your heart bisca Mulan" max yelled

"now I'll show you my magic the gunner"

Bisca stated confidently as she requiped on of her guns and shot coins

"you can do it bisca"

alzack yelled

"now one to contestant number 6 the fairy queen that needs no introduction tittana erza"

Maz announced introducing erza

"I will show you you a requip you don't see"

Erza stated as she change her cloths "Gothic Lolita tasteful"

I whispered

"Now onto our last contestant number 7 she future is as bright as the stars that guide her way Lucy heart-"

max introduced me but I stopped him before he could finished

"heart is my past I changed it a week ago to orian anyway I am doing a routine with my spirts"

I began to say before Being cut of

"now onto contestants number 8 the one who is the definition of beauty me the lovely evergreen now stop this silly contest and give me my crown"

A snotty stuck up bitch yelled

"excuse me but if you haven't noticed it's my turn so get of the stage bitch coz I don't like the entitled attitude you give"

I said getting up close to her I heard Grey yell something about eyes but all the voices from everyone in the hall became mixed she took of her glass ready to fight then everything went black and cold

 **Masters P.O.V**

As evergreen truned Lucy to stone I could only stand there Grey and Elfman were having trouble holding natsu back

"evergreen turn her back now" I bellows beyond angry "no can do gramps blondie is one of my hostages"

I heard a deep voice yell from the second floor "laxus"

I mumbled he jumped to the stage next to Lucyi heard natsu growl and the stage curtains fell "ha they are all my hostages"

laxus yells laughing evilly

"laxsu turn Lucy and the girls back now" I yelled getting more and more angry by the second then freed and bixslow came out _damm it all the thunder legion this is not good_

"don't you want to hear my game me and the thunder legion will be dotted around magnolia defeat us and your precious girls our saved but If you break the rules of the game you get the picture"

Laxus explained an shot a bolt of lightning next to Lucy I saw natsu tense his eyes filed with burning hatred

"laxsu you have gone to far"

I bellowed knowing that all reason has gone out the window with him

"why are you so worried Master there are 4 of us and more the 100 of you"

freed said with calmness that scared me a little

"now now calm down and let the battle of the fairys comance " laxus yelled insanely before lightning jumping to his hiding spot with the rest of the thunder legion

"Let's go save the girls"

Every member yelled

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, sorry if it took a while I have got a lot of homework to do on a side note please favorite and follow the story and leave a review they really do help** **motovate** **me to write faster** **now bye** **XXX**

 **Lucy c heartfilia**


	27. fairy vs fairy

**Hey everyone how you doing sorry If this has taken a while to write I have had lots and lots of homework to get done before I go back to school but side note** _italics_ **are thoughts and** _"_ italics" **is another voice in your head E.g your conscience enjoy XXX**

* * *

 **Master Makarov's P.O.V**

"HAS THAT BOY GONE MAD"

I bellowed so enraged that my magic pressure cracked the floor running to the guild doors but was stopped by an invisible wall

"gramps why can't you get though"

Grey asked confused as to why I couldn't get through

"look its a rune trap this is definitely freed's doing"

I answered him

"damm it of course they have probably set them all over magnolia"

He stated with so much venom in his voice

"most probably grey you are our only chance to beat the thunder legion, beat evergreen at least"

I explained with the most serious expression I could muster

"of course gramps I will try my hardest to save juvia and the girls"

Grey yelled back at me with a fierce determination in his voice

"save them please"

I whispered to myself all my hope is in grey

"I will don't worry gramps"

grey yelled running off to fight i started to calm down

"readus I know you are there come out"

I said calmly

"I don't want laxus to hurt me master oui"

Readus stutted in fear

"readus laxus won't hurt you, I need you to go to the east forest and find polyusica to get the girls a cure got it"

I explained carefully

"oui I Got it"

Readus said worried andhe ran to get the girls cute _but dear_ _lord what am we going to do if we can't get the cure_

"master where has every one one gone"

Natsu said behind me

"they have all gone to save the girls go Natsu find the thunder legion and save Lucy and the others"

I yelled a new hope forming in me

"what the hell why am I being stoped by an invisible wall"

Natsu yelled behind me in frustration

"don't tell me you are over 80"

i yelled back surprised that Natsu can't get though the ruins

"I thought we know each other"

happy wined jokingly

"look at the ruins"

Natsu pointed out

"jet vs dort vs alzack, winner alzack"

master read out loud

"why are they fighting each other and why do I have to be stuck in here"

Natsu yelled while head butting the ruines

"Natsu this isn't fun or games this is life or death for Lucy and the girls Laxus has every one in a state where they aren't thinking clearly l"

Stella tried to reason with him

"Natsu stella is right this is not a game the girls lives are in danger, Lucy's life is in danger"

I yelled trying to reason with him again

"laxus is just bluffing he won't hurt them would he"

Natsu said on last attempt at trying to convince himself that Laxus and the thunder legion wouldn't really hurt Lucy and the rest of the girls

"natsu I don't think he is bluffing"

Stella sated nervous about Lucy's and the girls fates

"what about gajeel he might stand a chance against laxus"

happly yelled suddenly

"happy you are right, but the question is where is he"

Stella answered her fellow cat then we heard munching from behind the bar

"found him"

happy shouted pointing at bar

"What"

Gajeel grunted midway though eating the knifes _mira will kill him for that later_ I thought to myself

"Gajeel we need you to find the thunder legion and defeat laxus to save the girls"

I yelled heroicly

"sure I have a bone to pick with the lightning Barsted"

Gajeel answered dryly and running of but insed of going through the barrier he slammed into it

"don't tell me your over eighty as well"

I screamed in shock

"what the hell man quit coping me"

Natsu yelled his voice riddled with frustration

"why the fuck would i be copying you salamander"

Gajeel argued back in annoyance

"will you knock it off the pair of you this is no time for fighing

"guys the ruins are moving"

happy pointed out

"So Natsu you think I am bluffing do you"

Laxus's voice bellowed from the ruin skull

"luxus turn the girls back now and end this foolishness"

I yelled back

"calm down gramps if you want the girls back so bad then go to the guild load speakers and declare me the new master of fairytail"

Laxus stated while laughing only making my rage worse

"Laxus if you want to be master then come face master yourself coword"

Natsu screamed

"whatever now only 1 hour left and no one to defeat me looks like the girls chances aren't to great"

Laxus explained smugly

"grey is still out there and elfmen"

happy pointed out

"your putting your faith in stripper what a joke "

Laxus boasted before the skull went back to normal ruins that boy is insane

"there is still a chance that Lucys healing spell is working its magic why she is trapped Stella"

I pointed out hopeful

"maybe I don't know it might be weakening the spell slowly I can't say for sure"

Stella explained a little hopeful

"guys look at the ruins, readus vs freed: winner freed

Grey vs bixslow: winner bixslow" happy read out, crap grey was my last hope

"remaining members: 2"

Stella Read the last bit

"are only you numbskulls left oh no the girls are doomed"

I winned

 **Laxus's P.O.V**

"This is going according to plan gramps must be in a state of panic"

I yelled happily to myself

" _you sure this is what you wanted_ "

a voice in my head asked

"yes I am"

I answered the voice with fake certainty

" _I_ _doubt it this isn't what you want_ "

The voice said again contradicting what I say

"well I am sure this is exactly what I want I want to be master and eliminate the weak to make fairytail strong"

I argued back angrily

" _no_ _you want to be praised as Laxus not as Makarov's grandson_ "

The voice argued back stubbornly and like it had won something then a memory appeared in my head

 **Flash back**

" hey gramps why aren't you in the parade"

little me asked him

"why because I am watching them with you silly"

Gramps exclaimed happily

"its starting ughh I can't see"

Younger me yelled in disappointed

"now that won't do you can sit on my shoulders then you can see all the cool mages"

Gramps explained while picking me up, growing so i can see

" it's so cool when I'm older I will join fairy tail and be really strong just like you gramps"

I cheered happily smiling brightly

 **End of flashback**

"whatever what's done is done I can't go back now"

I mumbled to myself the voice not replying

 _You have half an hour old man time is tiking away and you only have two members left looks like the the girls will be dust_ I thought to myself

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"damm it why can't I get out I need to get out"

I yelled in frustration

"fucking shut up dragneel you are giving me a headache"

Gajeel yelled at me complaining

"no you shut up my mate is in danger right now and I can't help her you know how that feels now you don't coz you haven't found your yet"

I yelled back my anger seeping out a little

"Natsu calm down"

Gramps yelled at me

"fuck it I am going to melt the stone of Lucy or erza"

I yelled frustration evadent in my voice and decisions as I walked over to erza I won't melt Lucy coz I might hurt her I lit my fist up and tried to melt the stone of erza when her nose chips of

"what the hell natsu why did you do this"

Master yelled at me

"don't yell at me help me I need supper glue"

I shouted in panic

"super glue won't work we need to weld it back with your fire and my iron"

Gajeel yelled also in panic as he turned his arm to iron then all of erza chiped and and erza was back to normal angry but normal

"why do I feel hot natsu what have you done"

Erzs stated angry at me

"erza there is no time for that do you know whats going on"

Master came to my rescue

"yes I could hear EVERYTHING THING"

erza said smirking a little fuck Lucy heard my outburst and so did mira

"then please go find evergreen and defeat her to save the others"

Gramps orded

"yes master you have my word"

erza yelled running out the guild _please erza please save Lucy_ I thought to myself

"three, these ruins update fast"

Happy pointed out innocently

"wait it changed now there are 4 members left it really is fast quite impressive indeed

Stella added she sounded impressed

"it can only be him"

Gramps mumbled to himself

"salamander Titania will win, bunny girl and the reast will be fine"

Gajeel said puching my shoulder

 **Thank you for reading and tell me what you think of this and past chapters, helpful criticism is always welcome hate is not and please favourite this story it really does motovate me to write bye for now Lucy c heartfillia**


End file.
